Misterios
by TormentaFuriosa
Summary: ¿Una casualidad en un oscuro pasillo o coincidencia del destino?... intriga, suspense, terror y amor le depara a Bunny, pero... con quién?.
1. Día 1

DÍA 1

"Corría por el callejón a oscuras y sin mirar atrás., tan solo con el sentimiento de saber que alguien detrás de ella, en esa inmensa oscuridad, la seguía a cada paso que daba hasta el momento adecuado para poderla alcanzar..."

- Ay... - suspiró – porqué la vida en los libros siempre es tan interesante? - dijo cerrando su libro – y no como la mía – miró a su alrededor – aquí me encuentro, a kilómetros de casa esperando una conferencia que no empieza... - se reacostó en el asiento – y luego papá dice que ser fotógrafo es un trabajo de lo más interesante... - dijo mirando hacia el techo.

Hacía poco más de un año que Bunny había terminado la carrera de fotografía siguiendo los mismos pasos que su padre.

Había tenido suerte ya que el periódico "Tokyo Shimbum", el más famoso de la ciudad la había elegido para que pudiera hacer con ellos las prácticas y después, tras terminar ese periodo, la habían contratado; incluso tenía un despacho para ella sola y toda una sección del periódico, concretamente la de Arqueología, era toda suya.

Le gustaba mucho su trabajo, aunque tenía dos cosas malas: la primera, que siempre estaba muy lejos de casa viajando por todo el país en busca de los nuevos hayazgos arqueológicos que hacían y la segunda, que siempre había imaginado que el trabajar en un periódico era llevar una vida más agitada y llena de emociones, cuando en verdad, era todo lo contrario, por eso siempre que podía (y eran muchos los momentos) deboraba libros de aventuras y misterios imaginándose ser ella misma la que vivía todas aquellas aventuras.

Se encontraba en la ciudad de Fukuoka, a 192´5 Km de Tokyo para fotografiar todo lo que pudiera y recolectar la mayor información posible sobre la Corona de la legendaria Emperatriz Suiko, una corona de la cual decían que si se llegaba a completar todas las piedras que le faltaban, (concretamente 5), tenía poderes inimaginables... aunque Bunny no se lo creía ya que eso eran meras leyendas y las leyendas nunca llegaban a ser verdaderas.

Llevaba más de una hora y media esperando a que la charla comenzara sin muchas espectativas de que fuera hacerlo pronto, así que decidió salir a la cafetería a tomar algo ya que, tanto tiempo de espera y haber desayunado rápido por llegar a tiempo y que no se le hiciera tarde, su estómago empezó a pedirle comida.

Para sorpresa de ella, cuando salió al pasillo, se encontró con un completo silencio. Comenzó a caminar por él con el corazón un poco acelerado por la adrenalina que provocaba ese silencio tan incómodo y tan raro que había, ya que con la hora que era, todo aquel lugar debería de haber estado abrumado por una gran cantidad de gente yengo de un lado para otro, como siempre ocurría en esos eventos.

Siguió caminando por el largo y silencioso pasillo escuchando como único sonido el tacón de sus zapatos al dar contra el suelo en cada paso que daba y entonces fue cuando recordó el capítulo del libro que llevaba entre sus manos y que hacía pocos minutos acababa de leer.

Pudo sentir como la adrenalina recorría aun más por todo su cuerpo tras sentirse como la protagonista de la historia que leía, con la diferencia de que ella caminaba por un pasillo bien iluminado, no por un callejón lúgrube, sucio y oscuro y que terminó mirando hacia atrás para ver si era perseguida, pero, por muy tentador y excitante que hubiera sido, la realidad no fue otra que encontrar a sus espaldas ese pasillo largo e iluminado por el que había comenzado a caminar dirección a la cafetería y con su cámara colgada en un hombro haciendo el contrapeso del bolso que llevaba en el otro lado.

- Bunny... en qué piensas? - sonrió y siguió caminando envuelta en sus pensamientos.

Al final del pasillo pudo observar que se dividía en dos, uno giraba hacia la izquierda y el cual no tenía indicador ninguno hacia donde dirigía y el otro hacia la derecha, donde si a malas penas al fondo, se podía divisar el cartel de a cafetería alumbrado ténuemente por una débil luz que salía del interior de dicha habitación resaltando en la gran oscuridad que abundaba en ese pasillo.

Se acercó hasta el interruptor de la luz para darle por si acaso alguien había pasado antes que ella habiéndole dado y por consecuencia de ello, haber apagado la luz, pero la realidad era que aunque le dio varias veces y la luz en cada vez que Bunny hacía el intento de darle parecía quererse encender, siempre terminaba el pasillo asumido en una inmensa oscuridad.

- Genial... - pensó en voz alta – bueno, tampoco está tan lejos la cafetería...

Comenzó a adentrarse por el oscuro pasillo, asustada y con su corazón acelerado al darse cuenta de que cada 4 metros aparecía un hueco a cada lado de la pared sin llegar a ver bien si eran puertas y si éstas estaban cerradas.

Le faltaba unos 10 metros para llegar a la puerta de la cafetería y así concluyera el calvario por el que estaba pasando cuando escuchó un gran ruido que provenía de esa habitación dejándola completamente asustada y paralizada en medio de ese oscuro y largo pasillo para después ver salir a alguien corriendo tras abrir de golpe las puertas.

Lo vió salir corriendo dirección a ella, pero conforme esa persona se iba introduciendo en el oscuro pasillo, cada vez era más difícil poder localizarlo debido a la oscuridad y aunque intentó apartarse para no chocar con esa persona, lo cierto es que ámbos chocaron de lleno, tirando al suelo la cámara de Bunny...

- Auch... - se quejó tocándose la cabeza.

- Lo siento... estás bien? - le dijo una dulce voz.

- Si... creo...

- Por aquí!, ha salido por la puerta de entrada – oyeron decir a dos hombres con voces robustas desde el interior de la cafetería.

- Debemos irnos de aquí – le dijo el chico con el cual Bunny se había chocado.

- Pero...

- Esos tipos son muy peligrosos.

- A mí no me conocen, no me harán nada.

- Les dá igual, te matarán de todos modos.

- Ma... tarme? - sus piernas y manos comenzaron a temblarles.

- Ahí!, está ahí! - gritó un tipo alto y robusto con pistola en mano el cual Bunny pudo divisar por encontrarse en la puerta de la cafetería y darle la luz.

- Vamos!.

Bunny dejó que ese chico del cuál solo había escuchado su voz, la cogiera de la mano y saliera corriendo tirando de ella mientras eran perseguidos por esos dos hombres de armas en mano.

Su respiración era agitada, tal y como tenía los latidos de su corazón tras ir corriendo cogida de la mano por un apuesto pero misterioso chico y seguidos de dos personas que no había visto en su vida pero que sin duda, no tenían pintas de ser muy amigables.

Estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el recinto buscando algún lugar donde esconderse para así poder dejar a Bunny libre y que pudiera seguir con su vida como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero les estaba costando mucho trabajo, todas las puertas que encontraban se hayaban cerradas, por suerte y tras mucho buscar dieron con una que estaba abierta.

La habitación estaba muy bien amueblada y Bunny dedujo que debía de ser el despacho del director de aquel lugar por como estaba amueblada y decorada.

Bunny se sentó en un sillón y cogió entre sus manos la cámara de fotos, su primera cámara profesional, la cual su padre le había regalado con todo el orgullo y la satisfacción que un padre podía sentir al ver a un hijo graduado y teniendo un trabajo estable y digno.

- Papá se enfadará conmigo – dijo con un tono de voz triste al mirar la cámara y verla rota.

- Lo.. siento... - dijo el chico.

- Eso no me basta, has salido corriendo sin pensar en si podía haber alguien y después me haces salir corriendo tras de tí... - volvió a mirar la cámara – eso no va hacer que me devuelvas mi cámara...

- Te prometo que te compraré otra.

- A sí? Y con qué dinero? - miró al chico que lucía andrajoso y desaliñado.

- No deberías de guiarte solo por las primeras apariencias – se volvió y miró hacia la ventana – te he dicho que te compraré una nueva y lo haré.

Bunny no dijo nada más aunque sí que se quedó con las ganas de preguntarle su nombre y porqué le perseguían. También pensó que si era tan preciso y concreto al hablar era porque no quería hablar mucho de sí mismo.

- Ésto...

- Escúchame Tsukino...

- Cómo... cómo sabes mi nombre?.

- Eso no importa – la miró – en el momento que vea que no corres peligro, saldrás de esta habitación y olvidarás todo lo que ha pasado y me olvidarás a mí, como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

- Así?, sin más?.

- Si, así sin más.

- Me rompes la cámara y ahora me dices eso? - levantó la voz muy enfadada.

- Sssss... calla.

- No me mandes ha callar! - volvió a gritar solo que esta vez el chico acalló su discurso tapándole la boca con una de sus manos, haciendo que la adrenalina volviera apoderarse del cuerpo de Bunny – qué ocurre?.

- No los escuchas?, están aquí...

- Cómo... cómo nos han encontrado? - dijo muy bajo mirando a ese chico asustada – cómo vamos a salir de aquí?.

- Sólo hay una manera... - dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

- Tú estás loco o qué? - le dijo en un tono suficientemente alto para que la escuchara pero sin llamar la atenció de los que estaban fuera.

- O eso, o dejar que te acribillen a balazos – le contestó el chico rotundo.

- No se cual de las dos muertes es peor...

- Confía en mí – por primera vez el chico le sonrió haciendo que Bunny se ruborizara.

- Éstá bien.

Cogió una silla y rompió el cristal de una de las ventanas haciendo tal ruido que los tipos que los buscaban como locos, tardaran segundos en aporrear la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban.

- Abrid! - dijeron desde fuera intentando tirar la puerta abajo.

- Muy bien... - Bunny intentó ser sarcástica – no podías haber habierto la ventana como lo hacen las personas normales?.

- Si... podía... - se acercó a la ventana, de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña ballesta con la cual apuntó hacia el edificio de enfrente – pero entonces no hubiera sido tan emocoinante, no crees? - la miró ofreciéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas a la vez que extendía la mano – vamos?.

- Pero aguantará el peso de los dos? - cogió su mano y subió con él al alféizar de la ventana.

- Tu solo agárrate muy fuerte, lista?.

Pero a Bunny no le dio tiempo a contestarle, tan solo un grito salió de su cuerpo al sentir que bajo sus pies no había nada, así que se aferró más a ese chico.

Desde la ventana del edificio, las otras personas se asomaron y con pistolas en mano comenzaron a disparar sin compasión, aunque por suerte para Bunny, se hayaban tan lejos de ellos que las balas no los llegaban a alacanzar.

Tras unos segundos mas de bajada los cuales parecieron una eternidad para Bunny, lograron sanos y salvos a la terraza del edificio de enfrente, cosa que Bunny agradeció enormemente.

- No pareces ser una chica tan atrevida – le dijo corriendo ese chico de aspecto andrajoso mientras recogía su ballesta.

- Por tu culpa me he visto metida en todo ésto – le contestó enfadada.

- Te prometo que te compensaré.

- No se cómo – contestó malhumorada.

- Pues por el momento, marchándonos de aquí, has venido en coche?.

- Si... - respondió con miedo.

- Pues entonces vayamos a por él y marchemonos de aquí.

- Qué? - puso el grito en el cielo.

- Mira, la única forma de alejarnos de aquí es con un coche y si tú tienes, pues así no tendremos que robar ninguno, además, cuanto antes nos separemos, antes podrás volver a Tokyo – dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

- Cómo...

- Cómo he sabido eso? - la miró y sonrió – de la misma manera que he sabido antes tu apellido, llevas el acreditativo aún colgando del cuello y en él pone tu nombre y donde trabajas, no es así? - Bunny sintió una vergüenza horrible – siento mucho haberte fastidiado tu reportaje...

- Y mi cámara...

- Es cierto, y tu cámara, pero ya te he dicho antes que te compraré una nueva.

- Da igual, de todos formas no será la cámara que me regaló mi padre... -dijo sarcástica.

- Lo siento... - abrió la puerta que daba a la calle principal – y el coche?.

- En el parking del edificio donde estábamos.

- Entonces... tendremos que ir con mucho cuidado – la cogió y la acercó a él – no te separes de mí...

Bunny solo asintió con la cabeza.

A pesar del aspecto desaliñado que el chico tenía, emanaba un olor agradable y aunque ni tan siquiera sabía como se llamaba, no podía evitar desde el mismo momento en que había bajado agarrada a él desde el otro edificio, evitar que su corazón se acelerara cuando estaba cerca de él como lo estaba ahora.

Se acercaron a la esquina del edificio con cuidado mirando hacia todos lados intentando divisar a alguien sospechoso además de los tipos que los habían perseguido por el interior del edifico, pero parecía que toda la gente que por allí pasaban, eran ajenos a todo lo que les había ocurrido a ellos minutos antes.

- Actúa de forma normal – cogió a Bunny de la mano.

- De acuerdo.

Salieron de su escondrijo caminando cogidos de la mano como si de una pareja normal se tratara, aunque de normal tenían muy poco ya que Bunny, aunque iba con la ropa del trabajo, iba bien vestida, en cambio el chico...

La suerte que tenían fue que en Fukuoka cada persona iba en su mundo, no como en Tokyo que todo el mundo se fijaban en los demás, así que les fue fácil cruzar la calle y entrar por la entrada del parking para coger el coche de Bunny.

- Cuál es?.

- El negro de ahí – dijo señalándolo.

- Las llaves – Bunny lo miró como queriéndole decir que no le iba a dar las llaves – prometo no hacerle nada... - suspiró y Bunny lo miró aún más – esta bien, en caso de que le pasara algo al coche...

- También me vas a comprar otro? - lo miró con descaro.

- Y mejor que éste – sonrió.

- Está bien – le dio las llaves – el que yo quiera.

- De acuerdo.

Se subieron en el coche, acto seguido lo arrancó y salió acelerando de aquel parking lo mas rápido que pudo.

Una vez en la calle, Bunny se tranquilizó más al ver que se camuflaron con el resto por la gran ciudad.

- Dónde estás alojada?.

- En el Hotel Okura.

- Eso está a las afueras de la ciudad...

- Si.

- Pues antes de ir allí, debemos de pasar por otro lado.

- No irás a meterme en más líos!.

- No... o eso espero, pero tampoco querrás que siga vistiendo así, no?.

- No...

- Pues entonces ya no hay nada mas que decir.

Seguió conduciendo hasta una hurbanización que había justamente al lado contrario de la ciudad donde Bunny tenía el hotel.

La hurbanización no era muy grande, aunque si bastante vieja y estaba toda llena de viejos edificos.

Paró delante de uno, se bajó del coche habiéndole dicho antes a Bunny que no se bajara, que tardaría poco en salir y a los pocos minutos salió con un macuto colgado a sus espaldas y en cada una de sus manos, unos maletines los cuales metió en el maletero del coche y acto seguido se volvió a subir en el asiento del conductor.

- Y todas esas cosas?.

- Mi ropa y herramientas de trabajo – dijo muy tranquilo mientras arrancaba el coche.

- Y por qué las has metido en el coche?.

- Es obvio, son cosas que necesito...

- Y dónde piensas pasar la coche?.

- Contigo.

- Qué? - puso de nuevo el grito en el cielo – eso ni hablar, ya te he ayudado bastante, así que...

- Por favor... - su voz sonó dulce al igual que la mirada que tenía.

- Está bien... - se resignó – pero solo esta noche, mañana en cuanto amanezca, te marchas.

- De acuerdo.

- Por lo menos... podrías decirme tu nombre, no?.

- Me gustaría, pero no puedo – Bunny lo miró enfadada – créeme, cuanto mas tarde lo sepas, mejor.

- Bueno, y tampoco de donde eres?.

- De todos lados y de ninguno – lo miró aún más enfadada – no te enojes, ya lo has hecho demasiado en el día de hoy, te prometo que mañana, cuando nos separemos, te lo contaré todo.

Bunny no dijo palabra alguna, tan solo se dedicó a acomodarse en el asiento y mirar por el cristal hasta que llegaron al hotel.

Entraron en el parking, aparcaron el coche, bajaron de él, el chico cogió las maletas que había ido a buscar y le devolvió las llaves a Bunny.

Se metieron en el ascensor y subieron hasta la planta 0 que era donde se encontraba la entrada del hotel, así que tras hechar un ligeron vistazo antes de salir, salieron y se acercaron al mostrador de recepción.

- Qué desea señorita? - le preguntó el señor.

- Las llaves de la habitación 518.

- Un momento por favor – fue a cogerlas – usted es...

- Bunny Tsukino – le contestó antes de que el señor dijera su nombre.

- Aquí tiene señorita – le dio las llaves y miró extrañado a su acompañante.

- No se preocupes, viene conmigo – se acercó y le cogió del brazo – es mi hermano.

- Que tenga usted una agradable estancia.

- Gracias – se volvieron a dirigir hacia el ascensor.

- Tu hermano? - le dijo el chico una vez ya dentro – pensaba que derías alguna otra cosa.

- Cállate – dijo malhumorada.

- Siento todo ésto, de verdad que no era mi intención involucrarte.

- Menos mal que mañana todo habrá terminado... - dijo saliendo del ascensor y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación para abrirla.

- Guau... - el chico se sorprendió al ver la habitación.

- Ahí tienes la ducha y hay toallas limpias en el armario – le dijo dejando las llaves encima de una pequeña mesa mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

- Por lo menos – dijo entrando, cerrando la puerta y dejando las cosas en el suelo – podrías agradecerme que te salvara la vida duchándote conmigo...

- Serás... - Bunny se incorporó y le tiró la almohada en la cara – no tardes, yo también quisiera ducarme -dijo bastante arisca.

- Está bien...

El chico se metió a ducharse dejando la puerta del baño un poco abierta cosa que a Bunny le dio igual ya que de todos modos no se iba a mover de donde estaba.

Al quedarse sola y tumbada en la cama como estaba, comenzó a darle vueltas por la cabeza qué podría ser lo que ese chico podría llevar en esos maletines cerrados con contraseña y porqué tenía que haber sido ella la que en aquel pasillo se tenía que haber chocado con ese misterioso chico...

La verdad, que aunque no lo conocía de nada y a pesar de esa actitud decidida para decir las cosas y que por su culpa casi la matan, ese chico no parecía tan mala persona como para que, tipos de esa calaña, quisieran acabar con su vida.

Y entonces se le vino a la mente, en todo el día no se había parado a pensar en esos ojos azules tan profundos que ese chico tenía, notó que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al pensar en esa mirada y sacudió la cabeza para que esa imagen se le fuera de la mente, pero era imposible, cada vez que lo intentaba, esa mirada volvía a su mente y la dejaba como ipnotizada, eran unos ojos verdaderamente seductores, aunque también muy misteriosos...

-Ya puedes entrar – Bunny se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de ese chico – y eso que tan solo te he dicho que te podías duchar ya...

Bunny se quedó mirándolo, tan solo llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura dejando al descubierto todo su torso bien marcado y aún mojado por algunas gotas de agua que caían de su cabello al darle con la toalla para secarlo.

- Ya te podías haber vestido dentro – dijo recuperando la compostura.

- Pensaba que entrarías y me dejarías la ropa, para eso he dejado la puerta abierta.

- Vas listo – se levantó y cogió sus cosas – no pienso ser tu niñera – entró en el baño y ceró la puerta.

- Por lo menos podrías dejarla abierta como yo he hecho.

- Eso que te lo crees tú – le gritó desde dentro hechándole el pestillo.

- Tampoco iba a entrar, no soy tan pervertido como piensas.

Pero Bunny no le contestó.

Se hallaba sentada sobre el WC inentando controlar los latidos de su propio corazón.

No había pensado, ni tan siquiera levemente durante todo el día, que debajo de ese chico misterioso y desaliñado el cual había sido durante todo el día su acompañante, se encontraba el chico más guapo que hasta ahora había visto.

Intentó tranquilizarse todo lo que pudo y comenzó a desnudarse para después darse una larga ducha...

Tras casi media hora metida en la ducha, salió, se secó, se puso una camiseta de tirantes la cual tenía un escote algo provocativo y nos pantalones bastante cortos que dejaban al descubierto sus largas piernas, y con el cabello recogido en una toalla, salió.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con un chico que terminaba de recoger su largo cabello en una coleta y que la miraba.

Bunny se quedó paralizada, si viéndolo solo con una toalla el corazón se le había acelerado de tal manera apunto de estallarle, ahora no iba a ser menos, delante de él se encontraba un chico alto, esbelto, guapísimo, vestido con traje de chaqueta y corbata negra, con camisa blanca y zapatos, su rostro, ahora visible por completo, era sencillamente perfecto y sus ojos, de ese azul tan intenso, resaltaban sin dejar de mirarla.

- Y... y... y ese jaraposo, dónde está?, qué has hecho con él? - dijo mientras intentaba disimular lo mejor que podía su nerviosismo.

- Muy graciosa – le brindó una sonrisa que Bunny pensaba que se iba a desmayar – te dije que no te guiaras por las apariencias – la miró de arriba a bajo – vaya, yo que pensaba que nos iríamos a cenar...

- Y quién te ha dicho a tí que yo me iba a ir a cenar contigo?.

- Como agradecimiento, deberías de invitarme.

- Eh? - fue lo único que Bunny pudo decir – creo que tendría que ser al revés – pasó por su lado rozándolo – además, tengo trabajo que hacer – cogió su portátil y se sentó en la cama.

- Lo siento – se sentó en el suelo en el hueco que había entre la cama y la pared.

- Mas tarde, si quieres – comenzó a decirle sin apartar la vista del ordenador – puedes llamar al servicio de habitaciones para que traigan algo, lo cargaré a la cuenta del periódico – le dijo mas tranquila.

El chico tan solo sonrió.

Bunny no había vuelto a dirigirle la mirada y aun así, los nervios no se le iban.

Intentaba seguir haciendo su trabajo, llamando al periódico y al lugar de la exposición para seguir recopilando información, aunque no por eso se sentía más tranquila y menos observada por ese chico.

- Tu trabajo te debe de gustar mucho.

- Si – contestó sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

- Parece interesante.

- Y a veces también un poco aburrido, aunque si no me gustara, no lo haría.

- El mío se parece un poco al tuyo, al igual que tú, viajo también por muchos lugares, aunque no siempre me gusta lo que me mandan hacer.

- Ah...

- No te llama la atención saber a qué me dedico?.

- Si, al igual que me gustaría saber cual es tu nombre, pero como te pregunte lo que te pregunte, no me vas a contestar...

- Eres una chica inteligente... y pensar que esta mañana cuando he tropezado contigo había creído que serías una enclenque y una molestia todo el día... - rió.

- A quién llamas enclen...?.

Se volvió hacia él para volverle a tirar de nuevo la almohada para hacerlo callar, pero cuando tenía el brazo levantado, notó como una mano se lo sujetó a la misma vez que unos labios se habían acercado a los suyos.

Al principio le pareció agradable, pero pasado unos segundos, reaccionó y se separó del chico arreándole una buena bofetada.

- Pero tú que te has creído! - le gritó y lo miró muy enfadada.

- Es mi forma de agradecerte la ayuda que me has prestado hoy.

- Pues no pienses que te voy agradecer de la misma menera cuando me vuelvas a comprar mi cámara de fotos nueva.

Se giró y siguió con el ordenador haciendo su trabajo intentando no mostrarse ruborizada por aquel beso.

Pasaron las horas y tras llamar al servicio de habitaciones y haber cenado con tan solo el sonido de la televisión de fondo ya que ninguno había vuelto hablar desde entonces, Bunny se disponía a irse a dormir.

Echó las sábanas hacia atrás y se tumbó en la cama de lado, dándole la espalda a su acompañante de habitación.

No podía conciliar el sueño, le era imposible sabiendo que no estaba sola y que no paraba de recordar ese beso.

Se volvió hacia el otro lado donde ese chico seguía sentado en el suelo con los brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas dejando caer su cabeza.

Se encontraba durmiendo y a Bunny le pareció una imagen bonita, tenía un dulce rostro y así no parecía tan antipático como cada vez que hablaba.

- No puedes dormir? - el chico la miró.

- Eh... no es eso... - empezó a titubear.

- Es que necesitas dormir abrazada a alguien? - sonrió con picardía.

-Idiota... - se dio la vuelta – en verdad estaba pensando en que ahí no deberías de estar agusto durmiendo, pero por ser tan bocazas, te quedas sin dormir en la cama.

- Ibas a dejar que durmiera contigo?.

- A mí tampoco me apasiona tenerte a mi lado, pero creo que después del día que hemos llevado, lo mejor es que descanses y el suelo no debe ser muy cómodo – lo miró – si te hechas sobre la cama, prometes quedarte quieto en esta parte?.

- No quiero molestarte.

- Ahora me vienes con esas? - le dio la espaldas – si quieres te acuéstas y si no, no.

Bunny intentó coinciliar el sueño y tras varias vueltas, se quedó casi dormida a pesar de que por unos leves segundos, notó como alguien se hechaba y se quedaba completamente inmóvil en el otro extremo de la cama.

De madrugada comenzó a refrescar y Bunny, como llevaba para dormir la misma ropa que se había puesto cuando se duchó, comenzó a tiritar, aunque debía de tener un sueño muy profundo ya que fue su compañero el que se despertó al notarlos y el cual terminó tapándola con las sábanas.

Desde el otro lado de la cama, admiraba el dulce rostro que esa chica tenía el cual se acentuaba más por tener su largo cabello completamente suelto y en los que, la ténue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana se perdía haciendo contrastes de tonos.

-Me vas a traer muchos mas problemas – pensó en voz alta mientras le apartaba el pelo con cuidado de su cara para no despertarla – pero no puedo matarte como me han ordenado...


	2. Día 2

DÍA 2

Comenzó a amanecer.

El sol iba apareciendo poco a poco en el cielo abriéndose paso entre la fría y oscura noche que se iba marchando poco a poco.

Los suaves rayos del sol comenzaron a meterse poco a poco por la ventana del hotel donde Bunny dormía plácidamente al lado de su nuevo compañero.

Poco a poco esos rayos fueron haciéndose más intensos y más fuertes hasta que la luz de ellos la hizo despertarse.

Lo hizo poco a poco, ya que, como bien era normal en ella desde que era bien pequeña, el levantarse por las mañanas no era precisamente su fuerte.

Abrió primeramente los ojos muy levemente para que se le acostumbraran a la luz y acto seguido los volvió a cerrar.

Se quedó pensativa recordando en dónde estaba y entonces fue cuando se le vino a la mente la imagen que ténuemente había visto al abrir los ojos.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!... - se levantó de golpe gritando – pero qué haces?.

- Eso te lo debería de preguntar yo – el chico también se incorporó – anoche desde que te tapé porque te dió frío, te abrazaste a mí y no me has dejado moverme en toda la noche.

- Y no has podido ser tú el que se haya pegado a mí?.

- Mira bien en el lado de la cama en el que estás – se levantó y se dirigió al baño – será mejor que te vistas, no tardaremos en irnos de aquí.

- Yo no me voy, me dijiste que aquí no me harían nada.

- Lo que te dije fue que estando conmigo, tarde o temprano nos encontrarían, por eso tenemos que salir de esta ciudad cuanto antes – cerró la puerta del baño.

- Pero qué he hecho yo para estar metida en todo este jaleo... - se incorporó del todo de la cama – no vayas a salir, que voy a vestirme!.

- No te preocupes, no quiero que se me quiten las ganas de desayunar – le dijo desde dentro.

Aunque la realidad fue que abrió con tanto cuidado la puerta que ni Bunny se enteró, así pudo contemplar la esbelta figura que Bunny tenía aunque estuviera de espalda.

Era verdaderamente hermosa y en el fondo era dulce y tenía un gran corazón a pesar de lo repelente que quería hacer aparentar, cosa que vió normal teniendo en cuenta de que ha vista de ella, él tenía la culpa de verse envuelta en todo aquello cuando la verdad era que le estaba salvando la vida de sus perseguidores aun siendo él su pricipal asesino... aunque tenía que admitir que hubiera llevado a cabo el trabajo de no haber sido que desde el primer instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que era incapaz de apretar el gatillo para acabar con su vida.

- Puñun! - se oyó un disparo.

- Pañun! - dieron otro entrando por la ventana del hotel dando en el cristal que Bunny tenía a su lado, sompiéndolo en pedazos.

- Al suelo! - el chico salió y se tiró sobre ella cayendo ambos al suelo.

- Qué son?.

- Te he dicho antes que aquí no estabas segura – se acercó con cuidado a una de las maletas que trajo sacando de dentro de ella un arma – métete en el baño con cuidado y no salgas hasta que te lo diga – se asomó con cuidado por la ventana divisando al tirador en el edificio de enfrente.

- Pañun! - otro disparo volvió a entrar por la ventana haciendo que Bunny gritara.

- Por favor, estate tranquila, si gritas, me asustas – dijo el chico asomándose por la ventana, disparando y dándole a uno de los tres tiradores – coge lo que más necesites y estate atenta para salir corriendo cuando yo te diga.

- De acuerdo.

Bunny se metió dentro del baño y terminó de vestirse utilizando la ropa más cómoda de la que disponía.

Después salió y con el máximo cuidado posible pegada al suelo de la habitación, fue recorriéndola hasta que cogió su bolso, miró que dentro de él fuera el monedero que era donde llevaba todas sus targetas, incluida la de crédito, el móvil y las llaves del coche.

Tras tener ésto y colgárselo para no dejárselo, recogió su ordenador portátil en su pequeña maleta junto con todos los cables para poderlo encender y se puso al lado del chico sentada en el suelo lo más pegada a la pared que podía con la respiración acelerada y sustada.

- Tranquila... - sintió una suave caricia en su rostro – confía en mi – lo miró y vio una calida sonrisa la cual la tranquilizó un poco – no dejaré que te pase nada.

Terminó de decirle eso y volvió a asomarse por la ventana con el arma en mano disparando a los tiradores derribándolos por completo.

- Vamos – se volvió hacia Bunny, cogió sus maletas, se asomó con cuidado por la puerta y la cogió de la mano – debemos de salir de aquí cuanto antes.

- Pero... no has acabado con ellos?.

- Con esos si, pero estoy seguro de que no serán los únicos – notó como Bunny le apretó más la mano – pero no debes de preocuparte, mientras estés conmigo, no te pasará nada – le devolvió el apretón de manos.

Salieron por el pasillo sin prisa pero sin pausa dirección al ascensor, pero justo cuando iban a darle al botón para llamarlo, tiró de Bunny ya que en ningún momento le había soltado la mano y tras abrir la puerta de las escaleras, comenzaron a bajar por ellas.

- Por qué bajamos por aquí?.

- Por seguridad – disminuyó el paso – normalmente cuando alguien se siente perseguido en un edificio alto, la vía de escape más rápida que tiene es el ascensor, lo malo es que nadie piensa que al abrirse las puertas, lo más seguro es que tengas a alguien esperándote.

- Tantas veces te han seguido que sabes eso?.

- No he sido nunca el perseguido hasta ahora.

- Entonces?.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas.

Su voz sonó extraña y siguió bajando las escaleras en silencio y con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Bunny tampoco había vuelto hablar, aquella contestación tal y como sonó con la voz tan dulce que normalmente tenía ese chico, la hizo extremecerse, por primera vez en ese tiempo que llevaba al lado de ese chico, le había dado miendo al estar junto a él a pesar de no saber muy bien el por qué.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras que daba a la primera planta del parking del hotel.

Nuevamente, el chico volvió abrir la puerta con cuidado mirando hacia todos lados percatándose de que no hubiera nadie esperándolos.

- Toma ésto – le dijo a Bunny una vez en el parking.

- Qué es?.

- Una llave – la miró como diciendo que era obvio que era una llave.

- Y para qué quiero yo esta llave?.

- Para que elijas un coche.

- Pero... si el mío está ahí mismo... - dijo señalando hacia el coche.

- Tú crees? - le dio al contacto de las llaves para abrirlo haciendo que con ese simple movimiento el coche explotara – ya no está...

- Mi coche... - apenas le salió la voz del cuerpo – pero cómo...?.

- No tenemos tiempo, con la explosión no tardarán en venir, elige un coche – Bunny miraba con atención cada uno de los coches que allí se encontraban aparcados somo si estuviera en una exposición y se lo fuera a compar – subamos en aquel rojo – Bunny lo miró – si vamos a robarlo, mejor uno de clase, no?.

Se dirigieron hacia un deportivo rojo fuego que estaba aparcado algo separado del resto de los coches que allí se encontraban, se acercaron, el chico metió la lave y automáticamente el coche se abrió como si hubiese sido su propio dueño el que se iba a subir a él.

-Qué pasada... - dijo Bunny subiendo en el asiento del copiloto.

-Es la primera vez que te subes en uno? - la miró y sonrió mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

-Es la primera vez que ceo uno de cerca – se abrochó también su cinturón – aunque para tí no parece ser la primera.

-Es posible – arrancó el coche y salieron a toda velocidad de aquel sitio.

Acababan de empezar a subir la rampa de salida que daba a la calle cuando otros dos de sus perseguidores acababan de entrar en el parking y los habían visto marcharse.

- Van subidos en un deportivo rojo – dijo uno de los perseguidores.

- Entendido – contestaron desde el otro lado del walki talki – comandante Yuka – Mimet se volvió hacia ella – nos acaban de informar de que han vuelto a escapar.

- No les perdáis el rastro – Yuka apretó sus puños fuerte – informaré al Señor Tomoe – salió de esa habitación – Kou... a qué juegas? - dijo caminando por ese largo pasillo.

- Toc, toc.

- Si? - contestaron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Señor Tomoe...

- Yuka!... entra por favor.

- Gracias Señor – entró y cerró la puerta.

- Por favor Yuka, no te quedes de pie, siéntate.

- Gracias Señor, pero no es necesario.

- Como quieras – se levantó y se fue a hechar una copa de wisky – y bien Yuka, hay alguna noticia?.

- Si Señor – dijo agachando la cabeza – han vuelto a escapar, pero estamos tras ellos.

- Muy bien Yuka – se acercó a ella y le acarició la cara – infórmame si ocurre algo más.

- Si Señor – se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Yuka.

- Si Señor? - se volvió.

- Da la órden de que lo traigan muerto si es preciso.

- Muy bien Señor – Yuka salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Veo que estás utilizando todo lo que has aprendido durante todos estos años Kou... - movió la copa que tenía en su mano haciendo que el líquido de su interior también lo hiciera – pero sabes que estás bajo mi control en el momento que yo quiera... - rió a carcajadas y completamente solo en aquella oscuridad que reinaba en toda la habitación.

El Señor Tomoe era conocido en todo Japón además de por su inmensa fortuna, por ser una persona dedicada en cuerpo y alma a la medecina y el estudio de nuevos medicamentos para salvar la vida de las personas fuera cual fuere la enfermedad que tuviera, o al menos, esa era la imagen que daba cara a los demás ya que bajo aquella imágen apuesta, atactiva, agradable y gentil, se escondía un sádico ambicioso que solo investigaba por su propio interés sin importale la vida de nadie excepto la suya propia.

Solo tenía una debilidad y esa era Yuka. A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces tan solo la quería para satisfacer sus deseos y para nada más, lo cierto era que la amaba, la amó desde el primer día que la vio en aquel orfanato que fue a visitar cuando su fama y popularidad comenzó a extenderse y al cual fue a dar una donación para la vida de aquellos niños.

Él apenas acababa de cumplir los 28 y era ella una niña de 12 de cabello caoba y de ojos verdes.

Desde aquel mismo día decidió hacerse cargo de ella, se la llevó y cuidó como si hubiese sido su propia hija a pesar de que el amor que él sentía por ella no era el de un padre.

Yuka durante todos aquellos años nunca se había quejado de nada, ni tan siquiera cuando él la llamaba a la hora que quisiera para yacer junto a ella y para que ella cumpliera cualquier deseo que su señor le pidiera, quizás, y solo quizás era su manera de agradecerle la vida que le había ofrecido desde que la sacó de aquel lugar donde solo reinaba la pobreza y sin saber cual hubiera sido su destino de no haber salido de allí.

Mientras tanto, Bunny y su compañero habían salido ya de la ciudad.

Viajaban en silencio, tan solo con el leve sonido de la radio, mientras caminaban por aquella carretera sin saber muy bien cual sería su rumbo.

- Has viajado alguna vez en un descapotable? - le preguntó el chico sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- No.

- Quieres saber que se siente? - Bunny lo miró – tranquila – sonrió – aun llevará un par de horas hasta que den con nosotros, no será peligroso.

- De verdad?.

- Aun no confías en mí? - Bunny no contestó – bueno, está bien, por el momento comencemos disfrutando del viaje – le dio a un botón y el coche comenzó a transformarse hasta esconder completamente todo su tencho – te gusta?.

- Es genial – dijo con los ojos cerrados notando como el viento le daba en toda la cara y se alborotaba el pelo – nunca había viajado así.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – sonrió y Bunny sin saber por qué, se sonrojó.

- A dónde nos dirigimos?.

- A Katakyushu.

- Y por qué allí?.

- Porque el aeropuerto está cerca de allí, así podrás coger el vuelo para Tokyo y volver a casa.

- Y tú?.

- Iré a terminar unos asuntos que tengo pendientes.

Ninguno de los dos volvieron a decir nada más durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron en el coche y durante la hora que pararon para comer en un pequeño pueblo de una carretera secundaria.

Tan solo se encontraban con pequeños pueblos donde la mayoría de la gente vivía de la agricultura, en especial el cultivo del arroz, lo más típico de Japón.

A pesar de ser una imágen bastante carente de encanto, Bunny no paraba de mirar aquel paisaje con ilusión y sin perder una sonrisa de su rostro.

- En qué piensas que estás tan feliz?.

- En cuando era pequeña y cuando papá y mamá me llevaban a casa de los abuelos.

- Viven en un pueblo?.

- Si, al norte de Hokaido, pegado a la playa.

- En Hokaido?.

- Si... acaso eres de allí?.

- No, pero conozco a alquien que vive allí...

- Un amigo?.

- Más o menos...

- Oye...

- Dime.

- Si te pregunto una cosa, me la contestarás?.

- Si.

- Sea lo que sea?.

- Si.

- Y tu familia?.

- Era eso? - la miró y Bunny se extrañó – pensaba que me ibas a preguntar alguna otra cosa.

- Por ejemplo como te llamas, a qué te dedicas y por qué te persiguen?.

- Por ejemplo...

- Creo que aunque me lo dijeras, preferiría no saberlo... no entiendo todo esto que está pasando y tengo el presentimiento de que si me enterara sería mucho peor y me da miedo enterarme de la verdad.

- No olvides nunca que estás siendo muy valiente – sonrió con dulzura – y mi familia, están en China, gracias a Dios están lejos de todo esto y a salvo.

- Y no tienes hermanos?.

- Si, dos más. Uno está en Europa y otro en Estados Unidos. Me alegro también de que estén lejos.

- Y... tu novia?.

- Crees que con la vida que llevo, podría tenerla?.

- Pues...

- Prefiero estar solo y que sea mi vida solo la que esté en peligro. Si supiera que en algún lado, alguien me estuviera esperando, sería incapaz de hacer lo que hago porque pondría su vida también en peligro.

-Pues ahora me gustaría poder ser esa persona.

- Por qué?.

- Porque mi vida si que la has puesto en peligro.

- No eres mi prototipo de chica – Bunny lo empujó haciendo que el coche se metiera en el otro carril de la carretera – estaba de broma – rió – pienso que eres una chica estupenda y única, cualquier chico estaría dispuesto a compartir su vida contigo – sus palabras sonaron sinceras y Bunny se sonrojó – y tú?.

- Pues... mis padres están en Tokyo y mi hermano aun vive con ellos, dice que hasta que no termine la carrera, no se independizará.

- Y tu novio?.

- Tuve... ya sabes, amor adolescente, pero acabó hace mucho... así que llevo bastante tiempo sin ataduras.

- Y dispuesta a volverlas a tener?.

- Si apareciera el chico ideal, por qué no?.

- Pues que tengas suerte.

"Que tengas suerte"... esas palabras estuvieron resonando en la mente de Bunny un buen rato e incluso la llegaron a molestar ya que, en alguna parte de su interior había esperado escuchar "a lo mejor lo tienes más cerca de lo que crees" o algo por el estilo.

No quería admitirlo, pero aun sin darse cuenta, poco a poco iba sintiendo por ese chico una atracción algo extraña. Se estaba enamorando.

- Bunny.

- Qué – volvió a la realidad.

- Podrías ponerte aquí en el asiento del conductor y conducir tú?.

- Es que ya te has cansado?.

- No es eso – la miró bastante serio – ves ese coche que va detrás nuestra?.

- Un coche – dijo rotunda y sin darle importancia mirando hacia atrás.

- Ojala sea como bien tu dices, un coche, pero nos lleva siguiendo más de media hora.

- Crees que serán ellos?.

- No lo se, pero si son, nos tendremos que defender y prefiero que conduzcas antes de que dispares.

- Y yo.

- Entonces cambiémonos – hechó el asiento del conductor todo lo atrás que pudo – súbete encima, así seguiremos conduciendo sin necesidad de tener que parar – Bunny lo miró desconfiada – si quisiera algo contigo te aseguro que no sería en un coche.

- En cuanto coja el volante, te marchas.

- No te preocupes.

Con el coche en movimiento, Bunny comenzó a mudarse hacia el asiento del conductor, se sentó sobre las piernas del chico poniendo los pies sobre los pedales y cogiendo el volante con ambas manos mientras el chico sacaba las piernas y se mudaba al asiento del copiloto dejando que Bunny volviera a poner el asiento del conductor a la mejor altura a la que ella pudiera conducir cómoda.

- No imaginaba que fueras tan decidida – le dijo abriendo una de sus maletas y sacando un arma de larga distancia.

- Y yo tampoco – sonrió.

- Todo va a salir bien – se pasó al pequeño asiento de atrás – dale para que el coche deje de ser descapotable, en caso de que disparen, el techo nos resguardará algo más.

- Si tu lo dices... aunque las balas, balas son.

- Es cierto – preparó el lugar para que el arma estuviera lo máximo posible sujeta para que los disparos fueran mas precisos – pase lo que pase, no dejes de conducir – Bunny miró y vio que miraba por la mirilla del arma, dedujo que para enfocar bien a sus atacantes.

- Como digas.

Siguieron conduciendo durante algo mas de un kilómetro cuando una primera bala impactó en el cristal trasero haciéndolo añicos.

Bunny se asustó un poco puesto que no se lo esperaba, a partir de ahora estaría mas atenta para que ninguno de esos disparos la alcanzaran, aunque tenía la seguridad de que su acompañante no dejaría que eso ocurriera.

Miró unos segundos hacia el asiento trasero, su acompañante se había quitado la chaqueta negra y la corbata habiéndose quedado solo con la camisa blanca la cual se había remangado las mangas y se había desabrochado los tres primeros botones dejando al descubierto una parte de su pecho.

Solo fueron segundos los que Bunny lo estuvo mirando y tras los cuales volvió la vista hacia la carretera, pero no se le iba de la mente lo tremendamente atractivo que su compañero de aventura se encontraba así y tanto era así que de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor solo para poderlo observar en secreto.

Volvió haber de nuevo otro disparo el cual alcanzó un lateral del coche y esta vez el compañero de Bunny disparó aunque solo consiguió romper el cristal delantero de sus perseguidores.

- Por favor, no muevas tanto el coche – dijo mientras volvía de nuevo a coger la posición.

- Lo intentaré, pero no es fácil.

- Pero se que puedes – le puso la mano encima del hombro.

- Avísame cuando vayas a disparar de nuevo para moverlo lo menos posible – dijo mientras intentaba no ruborizarse por ese leve contacto.

- Así me gusta, que saques tu instinto asesino.

- Créeme si te digo que no me gustaría que fuera así...

- No te preocupes, me los quitaré pronto de encima.

Después de esas palabras hubieron cuatro disparos, dos de los perseguidores y dos del compañero de Bunny.

- Los dos disparos del chico misterioso habían dado en cada uno de sus perseguidores y totalmente de lleno gracias a la coordinación entre él y Bunny, de los otros dos disparos de sus atacantes, uno volvió a dar en el coche, pero el otro le había dado de lleno en el hombro del compañero de Bunny habiéndole hecho orificio de entrada y salida habiéndose estrellado en el cristal delantero del coche y habiendo dejado un pequeño agujero en él, unas pocas salpicaduras de sangre en la mejilla de Bunny y a su compañero totalmente desplomado en el asiento trasero...


	3. Día 3

DÍA3

Eran sobre las 4 de la madrugada cuando el chico comenzó abrir los ojos.

La primera imágen que vio fue la de Bunny que se encontraba durmiendo sentada en un incómodo sillón de color marrón mientras tenía la cabeza echada sobre una pequeña parte de la cama donde él se encontraba con sus brazos cruzados bajo ella.

Agradeció haberla visto a su lado puesto que despues de desmayarse en el asiento trasero del coche no sabía que había sido de ella ya que temía más por la vida de Bunny, que por la suya misma.

- Y aún me preguntas que por qué no tengo novia – se dijo así mismo y sonrió.

Al hacerlo, notó un dolor en el hombro izquierdo y entonces fue cuando miró donde estaba.

Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, en un pequeño hospital, dedujo al ver la habitación y fue cuando vio que la herida del hombro la tenía vendada.

- Toc, toc – llamaron a la puerta – hora de cambiar los vendajes.

- Ya son las 4? - Bunny se desperetó.

- Es que se te ha pasado el tiempo rápido? - le preguntó el chico.

- Un poco si – bostezó – cómo te encuentras?.

- Gracias a tí, bien – Bunny se sonrojó.

- Me alegro – dijo un poco avergonzada.

- Cuándo podré irme de quí?.

- Hasta mañana por la mañana que veamos como cierran esas heridas, no podrás irte – dijo la Doctora Mizuno entrando por la puerta.

- Amy! - Bunny se levantó y ambas se abrazaron – que suerte que estuvieras de conferencia por aquí.

- Yo también me alegro mucho de que estés bien.

- Os conocéis? - preguntó el moreno.

- Ella es Amy, somos amigas desde la infancia – Bunny sonrió – y él es...

- Seiya Kou – contestó Amy viendo como Seiya se quedaba sorprendido de que supiera su nombre – soy Doctora y entre muchas cosas, trabajo con ADN, por eso se como te llamas aunque viendo tu reacción, veo que no querías que lo supiéramos – Seiya no contestó – discúlpanos un momento, Bunny sígueme, tengo que hablar contigo – se dio la vuelta dirección a la puerta.

- Enseguidas vuelvo. - Bunny salió tras Amy.

Seiya se quedó solo en la habitación. No le había gustado que esa doctora amiga de Bunny hubiera indagado para saber quien era, ¿y si había descubierto más cosas sobre él?, ¿y si en ese mismo instante se las estaba contando a Bunny, cómo reaccionaría ella?.

A pesar de que todas esas cosas le rondaban por la cabeza, intentó no pensar en ellas.

Bunny se encontraba con Amy en un pequeño despacho.

- Qué ocurre Amy?.

- Sabes que lo que ha recibido ese chico es un disparo?.

- Si... dejaré de saberlo si era yo la que conducía?.

- Cómo?.

- Nos han estado... bueno, en verdad lo han estado siguiendo a él y han intentado matarlo, yo solo me he visto metida en todo ésto sin querer.

- Pues yo, antes de que pasara algo peor, iría a visitar a Patricia- le dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa transparente donde en su interior se encontraba un pequeño chip.

- Qué es eso?.

- Has oído hablar de la organización "El Mesías?.

- Si, en el periódico, Carola es la encargada de ir a todos los eventos que hacen y dice que ese Señor Tomoe es más guapo en persona que en las fotos.

- Ésta carola nunca cambiará... - Amy sonrió – el caso es que ésto es un chip de datos de información personales, con los cuales también se puede dirigir a una persona desde la distancia.

- Como a un robot?.

- Algo así.

- Y por qué me cuentas todo eso?.

- Porque este chip lo he sacado de debajo de la piel del chico que está en la habitación, se lo he visto por casualidad mientras le curaba la herida de la espalda.

- Y por qué tendría uno?.

- Bunny, aunque a vista de todos el Profesor Tomoe parezca una buena persona y sea muy generosa, dentro del ámbito científico te puedo asegurar que es una persona sin escrúpulos que carece de sentimientos, lo que de verdad encierra su organización son experimentos con personas para lo que él llama "El Nacimiento".

- El Nacimiento?, a qué te refieres?.

- No lo se, solo sé que lo llama así, por eso te he dicho que fueras a visitar a Patricia, al ser detective, puede tener la ayuda de Ray que está en el laboratorio para así poder sacar la información que aquí dentro puede haber.

-Entonces, según me estás contando, esa organización es muy peligrosa... - le dio un escalofrío – y siSeiya llevaba este chip es porque trabaja para ellos.

- Es muy probable.

- Entonces, por qué lo persiguen?.

- Eso sí que no te lo puedo contestar yo, pero si te puedo decir que tengas mucho cuidado y que te alejes lo más rápido posible de él.

- Gracias Amy – cogió el chip y se lo guardó – tendré cuidado – salió y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

- Qué te ha dicho?.

- Mañana por la mañana nos iremos y cogeremos dirección a Tokyo.

- Por qué allí?.

- Porque tengo que ver a unas amigas, quizás nos puedan ayudar.

- Bunny, yo no puedo ir a la policía.

- Por qué? - lo miró – por si descubro en realidad quien eres, Seiya?.

- Créeme, no te gustaría saberlo – por primera vez en tres días, Bunny lo vio avergonzarse.

- Es mejor que descanses, mañana cogeremos el primer tren – se tumbó en ese incómodo sillón de color marrón e intentó dormir.

Desde la cama, Seiya la miraba en silencio, desde que Bunny había regresado de hablar con esa doctora amiga suya la había notado distinta, su forma de hablarle había sido mas autoritaria y distante y lo había mirado de forma diferente, había notado en su mirada confusión y temor, aunque después de unos minutos, volvió de nuevo a quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, quizás tan solo eran pensamientos suyos y veía cosas que en realidad no había, aunque eso ahora mismo no le importaba ya que los calmantes que le habían puesto estaban comenzando hacerle efecto y le estaba entrando sueño.

Fue a las ocho de la mañana cuando el escándalo del despertador del móvil de Bunny lo despertó.

- Bunny... - la zarandeó para despertarla.

- Qué... - dijo medio dormida.

- El despertador no para de sonar y no lo encuentro.

- Voy a pararlo... - se levantó dormijosa, cogió el móvil que estaba dentro de su bolso y lo apagó – qué pronto se ha hecho la hora... - dijo destirándose de espalda a Seiya – qué incómodo que es dor... mir... - se volvió y vió a Seiya tan solo con unos slips – en ese sillón... - dijo terminando de decir la frase – Seiya... - lo llamó.

- Si? - miró.

- Es que no te puedes esperar para vestirte a que me vaya de la habitación? - le gritó.

- Pero si no estoy desnudo.

- Eres...! eres...! - no le salía nada para decirle, en el fondo le había gustado ver esa imagen de buena mañana – abajo te espero, mientras terminas de arreglarte, yo me voy despidiendo de Amy y firmando el alta – salió de la habitación.

Después de 15 minutos Seiya bajó y se encontró a Bunny en la puerta de la entrada del hospital con un taxi parado.

- Ésta mañana te has levantado con prisa – le dijo mientras le abría la puerta para que subiera.

- El tren no espera – Seiya subió – a la estación por favor.

- Como usted mande señorita.

- Te has despedido de Amy?.

- Si. En Tokyo la veré.

- Pues cuando así sea, le das recuerdos míos y las gracias por haberme curado las heridas.

- Se las daré.

- Ya hemos llegado – dijo el taxista.

- Cuánto es? - preguntó Bunny.

- 30 yenes.

- Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio.

- Muchas gracias señorita – dijo muy agradecido – que tengan un buen viaje.

- Gracias – bajaron del taxi y entraron dentro de la estación.

Como era normal en aquellos tres días, Bunny era la que lo compraba todo, así que sacó dos billetes de tren directos hacia Tokyo.

Tuvieron que esperar unos 20 minutos hasta que abrieron el paso para poder coger el tren ya que, para que no hubiera ningún accidente y tampoco para que ningún loco se tirara a la vía cuando el tren estaba entrando, mantenían el paso cerrado a las personas hasta que el tren no se había detenido del todo.

Antes de subir pasaron por la cafetería para comprar algunas cosas para picotear por si les daba hambre aunque a la hora de comer se dirigieran al bagón restaurante.

Después subieron al bagón 6 y se sentaron en sus asientos, uno enfrente del otro que hasta incluso se podían dar con las rodillas si querían.

El tren comenzó a moverse, a partir de ese momento, eran 7 horas de viaje las que les quedaban por delante. Si todo iba bien y el tren no se retrasaba, para las 6 de la tarde Bunny estaría en casa y todo aquello habría terminado.

Se encontraba sentada mirando como el paisaje iba pasando delante de sus ojos y se escapaba a través del cristal.

Eran muchas cosas las que le rondaban por la mente desde esa noche en que Amy le había contado aquellas cosas y la idea de que Seiya, el chico que ahora mismo tenía delante de ella, fuera otro asesino la horrorizaba.

Seiya se encontraba mirándola, no lo había dejado de hacer desde que se había despertado y no paraba de preguntarse por qué Bunny se portaba así, la notaba extraña y ausente además de algo triste y entonces vio como una lágrima corría por la mejilla de aquella rubia, cosa que lo hizo extremecerse y casi por un acto reflejo, se hechó hacia delante limpiándole aquella lágrima haciendo que Bunny se sobresaltara.

- Lo siento... - se puso bien – no era mi intención asustarte.

- No... para nada... - dijo con voz triste mientras terminaba de secarse las lágrimas.

- Te ocurre algo?.

- No... solo pensaba...- le sonrió tristemente.

- Pues debe de ser bastante triste.

- Supongo que si... - volvió de nuevo a mirar a través de la ventana – te puedo decir una cosa?.

- Claro.

- Ayer me asustaste – comenzó a decirle sin dejar de mirar por la ventana – cuando te dispararon que caíste y por mucho que te llamaba no me contestabas, me asustaste mucho, pensaba que te habían matado ya que te habían dado en el lado del corazón... - su voz sonó serena y dulce.

- Estabas preocupada por mi?.

- Pues claro que estaba preocupada por tí! - le dijo bien alto mientras lo miraba llamando la atención del resto de pasajeros lo cual la hizo sonrojarse – al fin y al cabo somos compañeros hasta que lleguemos a Tokto y te la debía.

- Gracias... - su voz también sonó serena – de no haber sido por tí, hubiera muerto desangrado.

- No es nada, aunque no creas que ahora no me arrepeinto por no haberte dejado ahí tirado a tu suerte – por las mejillas de Bunny volvieron a correr de nuevo sus lágrimas – quién eres, Seiya – lo miró – y qué es ésto – le dijo enseñándole el chip dejando a Seiya petrificado.

- De... de dónde has sacado eso?.

- Amy te lo ha quitado de la espalda, lo tenías bajo la piel – Seiya se llevó la mano y se tocó dándose cuenta de que no lo tenía – quien eres – su voz sonó seria.

- Amy te habrá contado algo, no?.

- Pero quiero oírlo de tí.

- Bunny... - agachó la cabeza – soy un asesino, mi misión era haberte matado aquel mismo día en ese oscuro pasilló – a Bunny se le calló el mundo encima, lo último que quería escuchar acababa de salir de los labios de aquella persona que en aquellos tres días le había robado el corazón.

- Y... por qué no lo has hecho – dijo cuando pudo hablar – has tenido muchas oportunidades... por qué no lo has hecho! - le gritó mirándolo y con los ojos llorosos.

- Por que no puedo...

- Oh vamos!, si eres un asesino no te debería de resultar muy difícil.

- De verdad me preguntas que por qué no lo he hecho? - su tono de voz sincero e hizo que el corazón comenzara a latir.

-Si... - lo miró y al hacerlo recibió un beso el cual no esperaba y el cual correspondió.

- Te he amado siempre... - le susurró haciendo que el corazón de Bunny se acelerara más – me dejarás explicártelo? - la miró mientras acariciaba entre sus manos la cara de su rubia teniendo como contestación un movimiento afirmativo por parte de ella – como ya sabes, me llamo Seiya Kou y soy el hijo del empresario Chino Misaki Kou.

- Eres... hijo del mayor empresario de toda China?.

- Si.

- Pero... si lo tienes todo!, cómo... cómo has acabado siendo lo que eres... - dijo triste.

-Lo hice por mi padre – Bunny lo miró – si buscas información sobre mi padre verás que no siempre ha tenido la fortuna de la cual es propietario ahora. Hace unos 5 ó 6 años, invirtió todo el dinero que tenía en un proyecto el cual se hundió mucho antes de que viera la luz y se quedó completamente arruhinado. Yo estaba cansado de ver a mi padre discutir con mi madre y de verlo arrastarse como un perro faldero suplicándole a todos... - su vista se perdió en el suelo – por aquellos entonces, Tomoe empezó a tener mucha popularidad entre todos y sobre todo por la alta sociedad y pensé en ir a pedirle ayuda...

- Pero... a qué precio? - Seiya la miró.

- En ser su conejo de laboratorio en sus experimentos y uno de sus asesinos hasta que o bien una bala o bien algún experimento se llevara mi vida – volvió de nuevo a agachar la vista – por eso llevo ese chip.

- Y qué función tiene?.

- Cada vez que nos inyecta algo, la reacción que nos hace se guarda en él y así puede ver como reaccionamos en cualquier momento, además también de poder recibir órdenes de él, sean las que sean y tener que obedecerlas aun sin querer porque a través de eso llega al cerebro...

- Eso... es muy cruel...

- Por eso no he tendio nunca nadie a mi lado... no puedo arrastar a la otra persona a que pase por ésto que he elegido por voluntad propia.

- Pero entonces... por qué conmigo no has seguido las órdenes?.

- Siempre, antes de mandarnos a matar a alguien, nos enseñan una foto de la que será la víctima, nos cuentan a qué se dedica, dónde la podemos encontrar...

- Nos controla?.

- Solo a la persona que quiere.

- Y qué busca en ellas?.

- Las quiere para sus experimentos, según para lo que sea el experimento, utiliza una cosa u otra.

- Y... de mí, qué es lo que quiere?.

- Has oído mencionar "El Nacimiento"?.

- Amy me lo comentó anoche, pero no supo decirme que era.

- Éstá trabajando en crear a un humano casi inmortal y para poderlo crear necesita a una persona pura en cuyo interior tenga un vientre mucho más que puro ya que es el único que puede sobrevivir fuera de la persona y la única que lo tiene en todo Japón, eres tú.

- No puede ser verdad esto que estoy escuchando – dijo reacia – todo ésto que estás contando parece sacado de una película.

- Lo creas o no, has sido elegida y no parará hasta conseguirte.

- Y... por qué me ayudas encontes?, trabajas para él y has matado para él, por qué no lo haces conmigo?.

- Va a sonar un poco cursi, pero me enamoré de tí nada más verte en la foto que me enseñaron, en ese mismo instante me juré a mí mismo que haría todo lo posible para protegerte aunque mi vida se fuera en ello, al fin y al cabo, poco vale ya – Bunny se sonrojó.

- No digas eso, has pensado como se sentirían tus padres si algo te pasara?.

- A mis padres no les importo, mi padre me hechó de casa cuando se enteró que iba a trabajar para Tomoe.

- Y por qué no les dices todo ésto que me has dicho a mi?.

- Da igual, soy feliz sabiendo que gracias a mí, mi padre recuperó toda su fortuna y que mis otros dos hermanos lo ayudan en Europa y Estados Unidos y que todos ellos están bien.

- Y... qué pasa conmigo? - agachó la vista.

- Tú también estarás bien, yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con Tomoe, con su organización y experimentos.

- No me refiero a eso – Seiya vio como agarró sus rodillas con fuerza – dices que eres feliz sabiendo que toda tu familia está bien.

- Así es.

- Pero... lo serías también sabiendo que hay alguien que te necesita a su lado?.

- Bunny...

- Yo también me he enamorado de tí – le dijo sin mirarlo – y no quiero que te pase nada.

- Bunny, no me digas eso, no quiero que te enamores de mi, no quiero que sea así.

- Pero... porqué?.

- Porque aunque yo también lo sienta por tí, no puedo corresponderte. Cuando lleguemos a Tokyo, me darás el chip y te alejarás de mí.

- Y que pasa contigo?.

- Yo estaré bien, se cuidar de mí mismo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Bunny volvió a perder su mirada a través del cristal como impasiva por todo según la expresión de su cara pero en cambio lloraba por dentro.

Delante de ella tenía al chico que siempre había soñado tener y aunque era real, era completamente inalcanzable, por un lado entendía que Seiya aun sintiendo lo mismo por ella, se negara a corresponderla ya que sabía que lo hacía por su bien y para no hacerle mas daño, pero por otro deseaba seguir a su lado y vengarse junto con él, al fin y al cabo ella era otra víctima y no era justo que Seiya acarreara con todo el peso él solo, además, no quería que muriera asesinado por otro y tampoco de alguna cosa que Tomoe le hubiera inyectado, Amy seguro que podía ayudarlo...

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos por no llorar, terminó haciéndolo en silencio y aunque intentó que Seiya no se enterara, era inevitable ya que como había hecho anteriormente, no dejaba de observarla.

Al verla llorar se culpaba por haberle dicho aquellas palabras a Bunny y deseaba consolarla entre sus brazos y decirle que siempre estaría a su lado, pero no se lo podía decir, Bunny no se merecía estar sufriendo constantemente por él y estaba seguro de que una vez que se separaran en Tokyo, Bunny lo olvidaría o eso quería.

Faltaban la mitad de horas para llegar a Tokyo cuando el tren paró de golpe pegando tal frenazo que Bunny cayó encima de Seiiya.

- Estás bien?.

- Si – se levantó – qué ha sido eso?.

- No lo se, pero no es normal que hayamos parado aquí en medio de la nada – se levantó y miró por el pasillo a través del cristal de la puerta que separaba una puerta de un vagón de otra del vagón contíguo – coge tus cosas, nos vamos de quí.

- Pero...

- El chip lo tienes, no es así?.

- Si.

- Déjalo en el asiento.

Bunny obedeció de inmediato y con su portátil y su bolso colgado de sus hombros siguió a Seiya mientras iban cogidos de la mano y comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria de donde Seiya había mirado pasando al vagón siguiente hasta encontrar una puerta suficientemente lejos de aquel vagón para bajar del tren.

- Seiya, sabes lo que haces?.

- Si.

- Y el chip?.

- Es por él el porqué no encuentran tan fácil.

- Pero entonces no puedo llevárselo a Patricia y a Ray... todos los datos que guarda...

- Si es eso lo que quieres, los tendrás, mira – se apartó su coleta y dejó a la vista como especie de otro chip algo mas grande pegado a las cervicales.

- Que es eso? - dijo asustada al verlo.

- Soy una coballa de laboratorio Bunny – le dijo dándose la espalda como si se avergonzara – para que me entiendas, es como si fuera el disco duro de un ordenador, solo hay que conectarme y tendrás todo lo que quieras – comenzó a caminar – vamos, cuando se den cuenta de que no estamos en el tren bajarán a buscarnos.

Distintos sentimientos comenzaron a aparecer en Bunny; miedo, tristeza, compasión, amor... cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a Seiya más sentía que a cada segundo le iba robando el corazón, pero el haber visto aquello la hizo quedarse parada, Seiya era una persona con un corazón enorme y Tomoe le había robado su vida a su libre alberdrío como si no fuera nada, como algo que compras y tiras cuando no lo necesitas.

Vió como Seiya se iba alejando poco a poco de ella así que corrió hacia él y cuando lo tenía al alcance y sin pensárselo, lo abrazó.

- Te prometo que haré que todo lo que Tomoe te he hecho desaparezca por completo – lo abrazó mas fuerte – quiero devolverte tu vida.

- Gracias – le acarició las manos – pero no es necesario, vengándome de Tomoe será suficiente – siguió caminando con Bunny agarrada a su brazo.

Continuaban su camino en silencio, ambos pensaban que era lo mejor, aunque Seiya pensaba una y otra vez las palabras que Bunny le había dicho minutos atrás, sabía que era imposible porque Tomoe hacía las cosas para que nadie pudiera copiarlo y en caso de intentar quitar aquello que Seiya tenía, su vida se iría en el momento que lo tocaran, Tomoe se había encargado personalmente de ello, aunque le era reconfortante el saber que alguien se preocupaba tanto por él y que a pesar de todo lo que sabía, esa persona no perdía las esperanzas para que viviera.

Fueron dos horas más las que caminaron entre campos de arroz y de trigo.

Por suerte estaban en primavera así que pudieron sobrevivir bien a la calor ya que el único alimento que tenían, por llamarlo de alguna menera, era el agua de un pequeño arroyo que pasaba por su lado proporcionándole agua limpia y fresca.

Tras esa caminata llegaron a una pequeña aldea. Todos los que allí vivían eran campesinos, así que el único lugar que encontraron para poder descansar fue una pequeña y vieja posada donde no tenía ni camas, sino que dormían como lo lo hacían antiguamente, en un saco tirado en el suelo.

La habitación no era nada lujosa ya que solo contaba con una pequeña mesa en la que poder comer, una televisión y un pequeño armario donde se guardaban los sacos de dormir y las toallas.

Una cosa buena que tenía era que la habitación daba a la parte de atrás donde había un pequeño estanque que provenía de un manantial de aguas termales calientes.

-Es acogedor, no crees? - le preguntó Bunny.

-Está bien para poder descansar.

-Pues a mí me parece un lugar bonito y no me importaría pasar unas vacaciones en un lugar como éste.

-Yo... depende de con quien fuera, para estar tranquilos es el lugar perfecto – la miró y sonrió – nos damos un baño?.

-Los dos?.

-Si.

-Juntos?.

-Acaso ves a alguien más?.

-Yo esperaré a que lo hagas tú primero.

- Como quieras – comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

- Pero qué haces?.

- No querrás que me meta con la ropa!.

- Pero podrías avisar! - se dio la vuelta – no quiero verte desnudo.

- Pues a mí no me importaría verte a tí – Bunny oyó como se metía en el agua mientras notaba como le subían los colores – deberías de venir, está estupenda el agua.

- Prometes no mirar?.

- Lo prometo – le dio la espalda – mira, me voy a portar bien y no me voy a mover hasta que me lo digas.

- Gracias... - notó como Bunny lo abrazaba notando sobre su espalda los pechos desnudos de ésta haciéndolo sentir una sensación extraña para él.

- Bunny... - se separó de ella y la miró – gracias por portarte así conmigo a pesar de saber todo lo que sabes – comenzó a sonrojarse por no parar de pensar que Bunny estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de él y desnuda – de... - comenzó a ponerse nervioso – de haber sido otra persona o hubiera huído o me hubiera juzgado.

- Yo lo he hecho... - la miró - me asusté un poco al principio, pero... - comenzó a caminar hacia él – he visto que eres una persona dulce y buena con un corazón tan grande que no te cabe dentro a pesar...

- No te muebas – retrocedió un poco hacia atrás.

- Pasa algo? - miró a todos lados.

- No, nada... - agachó la cabeza.

- Entonces?.

- Se que te vas a reír, pero... - se avergonzó – nunca he estado con una chica y mucho menos como te tengo a tí ahora... - se avergonzó mucho más – siempre me ha dado miedo a que me rechazaran cuando vieran lo que tengo en la espalda y..

- Seiya... - Bunny se había acercado a él y le había cogido la mano – para mí también es la primera vez que estoy así con un chico y me alegra de que ese chico, seas tú.

Seiya levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos momento que Bunny aprovechó para besarlo mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos haciendo que Seiya correspondiera a ese beso y la abrazara también.

No pasó nada más entre ellos dos, tan solo se quedaron un rato más dentro de ese agua caliente riéndose y hablando de sus vidas para conocerse mejor.

Fue una media hora bonita entre los dos ya que a cada segundo que pasaba más se iban quedando prendados el uno del otro, a Seiya le encantaba estar viendo a Bunny ser ella misma, con su forma de ser tan peculiar de decir las cosas la cual la hacía reír como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo habían hecho, además, había soltado su largo cabello el cual flotaba en el agua ondulándose con el movimiento del agua, tenía una sonrisa super bonita y unos ojos azules como el cielo que le transmitían tranquilidad cada vez que los miraba.

Bunny no iba a ser menos, a pesar de que al principio no había tenido una buena impresión de aquel misterioso chico que al principio le pareció repelente por como había actuado, lo cierto era que aunque solo habían pasado tres días junto a él se avergonzaba por haberlo juzgado de aquella manera tras saber lo que llevaba encima. No era pena lo que le tenía y tampoco compasión aunque si que era cierto que bien podía sentirlo ya que su historia era bastante triste, pero a pesar de ello se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de la edad que tenía, había sido muy fuerte y lo seguía siendo, si que había matado a gente, pero no por propia voluntad, se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que hablaba de lo que había hecho, se avergonzaba, dato que Bunny guardó para ella y que la hizo darse cuenta de que era más dulce de lo que quería aparentar.

Además se había creado un escudo protector ante las demás personas por miedo a que lo rechazaran y le hicieran daño, cosa que Bunny había entendido desde un principio ya que cualquiera que se hubiera enterado de lo que Seiya llevaba dentro, hubiera salido corriendo por miedo a que se le pudiera pegar algo raro o algo por el estilo, pero a Bunny, aunque le hubiera pasado lo mismo, no hubiera podido salir corriendo por mucho miedo que le diera porque ella había visto más allá de lo que normalmente la gente ve, Seiya era una persona, un chico más o menos de su edad el cual lo había dejado todo por ayudar a su familia la cual lo rechazó, cerente de cariño y afecto durante muchos años... un chico dulce, alegre, con sueños e ilusiones, con un cuerpo de infarto, una sonrisa atrayente, con su voz hipnotizante y unos ojos tan zaules que te podías perder en ellos... Seiya era ese chico que siempre se aparecía en sus sueños y el cual siempre había deseado encontrar... en pocas palabras, un sueño hecho realidad el cual no iba a dejar que se fuera y esfumara de igual modo que pasaba en sus sueños, que todo acababa en el momento que abría sus ojos.

Tras aquel baño el cual los relajó a ambos cosa que agradecieron después de aquellos tres días tan movidos que llevaban, se pusieron unos kimonos que la dueña de quel lugar le había facilitado y se fueron a cenar junto con la dueña y el marido de ésta en el salón que había.

Aunque al principio habían parecido ser reservados como les solía pasar a la gente de esas pequeñas aldeas apartadas de cualquier civilización, pero lo cierto era que habían terminado ser muy amables y simpáticos habiendo terminado riendo los cuatro con las batallitas que el señor de allí contaba.

Después de cuatro horas de risas con los dueños de aquel lugar, Bunny y Seiya decidieron irse a dormir ya que al día siguiente deberían de llegar a Tokyo fuera como fuere.

Entrando por la puerta de la habitación, el móvil de Bunny no dejaba de sonar.

- Si?.

- Tsukino!.

- Se... Señor Fujimoto... - se quedó parada.

- Tsukino, se puede saber dónde estás metida?, deberías de haber vuelto ayer y haber redactado tu parte en el periódico para mañana!.

- Pues verá Señor... - no sabía que decirle – es que... la cosa se ha complicado y hasta mañana no regresaré.

- Pero tienes el artículo?.

- No.

- Cómo que no? - hasta Seiya escuchó los gritos.

- Si me lo permite, mañana se lo explicaré todo... tento... tengo otra noticia que le va a interesar más.

- Una noticia más interesante? - comenzó a interesarse – cómo de interesante?.

- Si no le importa Señor, prefiero decírselo mañana personalmente, le aseguro que lo que le voy a contar, seremos los primeros en darla a conocer.

- Muy bien Tsukino, mañana la espero aquí – colgó y Bunny también.

- Era tu jefe?.

- Si.

- Parece muy severo.

- No más que el tuyo – sonrió.

- Es posible – se tumbó sobre el saco- pero también es cierto que de no haber sido por él, ahora mismo no estaría aquí contigo.

- Debería de tomarme eso como un alago? - se tumbó a su lado – te recuerdo que tumisión era matarme.

- A órdenes de Tomoe, si, pero si decidí ser yo el que te matara, no era precisamente para hacerlo, si no todo lo contrario, para salvarte la vida.

- Y poniendo la tuya en peligro.

- Créeme, no estoy más expuesto que en algún otro trabajo que haya hecho – se volvió hacia ella y se acurrucó en su regazo – ya te he dicho esta mañana que me había enamorado de tí mucho antes de conocerte, además, ahora entiendo porqué Tomoe te ha elegido a tí para su experimento.

- Por qué?-

- Porque eres única y especial – la atrajo más hacia él – por mucho que buscara, nadie podría compararse a tí.

- Seiya... - se sonrojó – que cosas más raras dices... - comenzó a acariciarle el pelo muy nerviosa.

- Te puedo asegurar que para mí lo eres – se acercó al oído – eres un auténtico ángel, gracias por enseñarme el camino para salir de ésta oscuridad en la que tentos años he vivido – le susurró.

Bunny se quedó parada y sin saber que decirle, completamente roja y con el corazón acelerado, podía haber pensado que Seiya le hubiera podido decir cualquier cosa, pero no esa.

Seiya tampoco esperaba que Bunny contestara a esas palabras, de todas maneras no quería que lo hiciera, se conformaba con sentir los latidos de su corazón que estaban acelerados y con estar en el regazo de ella, respirando ese dulce olor, sintiendo ese agradable calor que lo reconfortaba y sintiendo sus dedos entre su pelo... eran sensaciones que nunca había sentido y las cuales no quería perder.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de Bunny.


	4. Día 4

DÍA 4

- No te escaparás Tsukino...

Bunny corría por el bosque en medio de una obsoluta oscuridad.

Iba descalza lo cual hacía que se incara todo tipo de piedras y ramas de los árboles.

A pesar de que sus pies habían llegado hasta el punto de que le sangraban por culpa de las heridas, no paraba de correr y cada vez intentaba hacerlo más y más rápido, sabía , que en algún lugar de aquel bosque, en medio de toda esa oscuridad, Tomoe la estaba observando para volverla de nuevo a capturar.

Una de las veces que volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, al no ver por donde iba corriendo, uno de sus pies se enganchó con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía y la hizo caer al suelo con la mala suerte de que el tobillo que se había enganchado, con el giro que había hecho al caer, se lo había roto.

El dolor que sintió fue insoportable, al igual que si le hubieran cortado el pie en vivo, así que lo aguantó como pudo mordiéndose la mano con fuerza para que no saliera ningún ruido que pudiera delatar donde estaba.

Lo que no sabía es que el tiempo que había estado cautiva por Tomoe, le habían implantado el mismo chip que Amy le había quitado en su día a Seiya y que gracias a él, Tomoe estaba más cerca de lo que ella pensaba.

- Tsukino... - Bunny levantó la cabeza y lo vio delante de ella – has sido muy mala chica por haberte escapado...

- No por favor... - sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al ver que Tomoe se acercaba a ella con una jeringuilla llena de un líquido verde – no por favor... no lo hagas... - sintió un pinchazo en su cuello y después como sus ojos se cerraban.

Bunny se levantó sobresaltada, sudando a mares y con la respiración agitada.

- Bunny, estás bien? - Seiya la miró mientras se quitaba las vendas para curarse la herida.

- Si... solo ha sido una pesadilla...

- Y qué te ocurría en ella?.

- Nada...

- A no?, entonces por qué gritabas "no por favor... no lo hagas"... - dijo poniendo el mismo tono de voz que Bunny.

- Imbécil...! - se levantó enfadada.

- Vale, lo siento, era una broma...

- Dejame tranquila – se metió donde estaba el agua y cerró la puerta – no se te ocurra entrar!.

- Tranquila! No tenía pensamientos de hacerlo! - le gritó también – pero qué le pasa esta mañana? - pensó en voz alta.

Mientras Seiya seguía curándose la herida que sufrió por esa bala y que gracias a la intervención de Amy por habérsela sacado y cerrado la herida no había muerto desangrado y dejado a la suerte tirado en aquel coche de no haber sido por Bunny.

Bunny se encontraba metida en esas aguas termales en las que la noche anterior había podido abrazar el cuerpo de Seiya desnudo sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y la calidez de ella.

Se encontraba relajada, de hecho, si había decidido darse ese baño había sido para quitarse de la cabeza ese horrible sueño que había tenido y que tan real le había parecido.

- Seiya! - lo llamó – Seiya! - lo volvió a llamar pero no obtuvo contestación – como estés y no me contestes... - salió del agua, se lió en una toalla y abrió la puerta – Seiya? - pero nadie contestó, la habitación estaba completamente vacía – qué raro... - se vistió, cogió sus cosas y salió a la calle.

- Bunny!, ven! - la llamó nada más verla – cuál te gusta? - le dijo señalando a 5 caballos que había.

- Para qué quieres que te elija uno?.

- Pues para marcharnos, éste será nuestro medio de transporte – sonrió y Bunny se quedó toda pasmada sin poder articular palabra alguna.

- Estás bromeando, verdad?.

- No – se subió a uno de los caballos – aquí coches no hay así que...

- Pues prefiero ir andando, yo no me pienso subir en una cosa de esas.

- Por qué?.

- Porque no quiero y punto.

- Te da miedo? - Bunny lo miró delatándose ella misma con esa mirada – o es que acaso no has montado nunca en ninguno?.

- Nada de eso – comenzó a caminar – simplemente no quiero.

- Como prefieras – se volvió hacia los dueños del hostal donde habían pasado la noche – muchas gracias por todo, les estamos muy agradecidos.

- No ha sido nada – le contestó la dueña – seréis bienvenidos cada vez que queráis.

- Muchas gracias – Seiya le dio al caballo que comenzó a caminar – seguro que no quieres subir? - le dijo cuando se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea.

- Te he dicho que no.

- Sabes que andando no llegarás a tiempo de llegar al próximo pueblo para coger el tren que te lleve a Tokyo y así poder ver a tu jefe? - Bunny lo miró.

- Te odio.

- Lo sé – sonrió y le tendió la mano – yo te ayudo a subir.

Bunny cogió la mano de Seiya y segundos después se encontraba subida en el caballo delante de Seiya, rodeada por sus brazos ya que era él el que llevaba las riendas del caballo.

- Bunny...

- Qué.

- Puedo preguntarte una cosa sin que te enfades?.

- Lo haré dependiendo de lo que sea.

- Desde luego, que mal despertar has tenido esta mañana... - la recogió más entre sus brazos y el caballo comenzó a caminar más rápido – has tenido algún percance con algún caballo?.

- Si... - Seiya notó como se aferraba más a él – cuando era pequeña, mis padres me apuntaron a clase de equitación. Todo iba bien hasta que en una clase, un caballo se asustó y yo caí al suelo... me tiré un dos meses con la pierna escayolada. Cuando tenía que andar, parecía un robot – rió.

- Pero eso pasó... así que no tienes por que tenerle miedo, además, yo lo llevo cogido.

- Ya... pero...

- Si queremos llegar a tiempo, debemos de darnos más prisa.

Seiya cogió las riendas del caballo mejor, pegando su cuerpo más al de Bunny para sujetarla con mayor seguridad dándole posteriormente al caballo con las piernas para que galopara lo más rápido que pudiera.

El camino se hizo bastante ameno ya que el camino que debían de seguir siempre iba al lado del río tal y como habían hecho el día anterior para llegar a la aldea de la cual habían partido.

De haber ido andando, seguro que hubieran perdido toda la mañana pero montados a caballo, tan solo tardaron 1 hora y media en divisar el pueblo desde donde cogerían el tren que los llevaría a Tokyo.

Todo fue entrar al pueblo y en una de las tierras de cultivo que había al entrar, divisaron a un campesino labrando sus tierras.

Se acercaron a él y tras explicarles que el caballo ya no lo necesitaban y que se lo regalaban, cogieron camino hacia la estación de ferrocarril a la cual llegaron justo a tiempo para coger el tren que estaba apunto de partir.

- Por fin rumbo a casa... - Bunny se tumbó en el asiento para coger aire por la panzá de correr que se había pegado y bajo la mirada atenta de Seiya que no la apartaba ni un solo segundo de ella.

Mientras Bunny y Seiya se dirigían hacia Tokyo relajados por primera vez en cuatro días, Tomoe había sido interrumpido.

- Señor Tomoe... - Eugenia abrió la puerta de su dormitorio encontrando a Tomoe yaciendo con Yuka, algo bastante habitual – lo siento señor... - agachó la cabeza.

- Eugenia... no te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta? - la miró desafiante.

- Lo siento señor... - no levantó la cabeza – pero tenía noticias que darle respecto a Kou... ayer encontramos el chip que le implantamos en un vagón de tren que se dirigía a Tokyo, pero no pudimos localizarlo, ni a él ni a Tsukino...

- Atajos de idiotas... no sabéis ni perseguir ni a una simple coballa...! - acarició el largo cabello de color caoba que Yuka tenía – desplegaros por Tokyo, tener vigilados todos los lugares que Tsukino frecuenta, si se dirigían allí, seguro que Tsukino querrá volver a su casa...

- Si señor...

- Eugenia.

- Si?.

- Y que la próxima vez no se te olvide llamar.

- Si señor... no volverá a ocurrir – salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si – maldita Yuka... yo debería de ser la que le diera placer al profesor... - se dirigió hacia la sala de control muy enfadada.

- Por dónde íbamos? - Tomoe miró a Yuka.

- Si me lo permite señor, quisiera hacerle desaparecer el enfado que le ha hecho coger Eugenia...

Yuka, que se encontraba tumbada al lado de Tomoe entre su regazo, se incorporó poniéndose encima de él.

Acercó sus labios a los de Tomoe los cuales comenzó a besar lenta y tiernamente.

Bajó hacia el cuello sin dejar de depositar los mismos suaves besos y terminó juguetonamente mordiéndole la oreja.

- Le gusta profesor? - su tono de voz sonó picarona.

- Yuka... sabes que me vuelves loco... - dijo entre pequeños suspiros al notar los labios de Yuka sobre su piel.

Yuka, al ver que el profesor se estaba excitando, decidió bajar hacia el pecho recorriéndo con su lengua cada rincón de ese musculoso torso que siempre escondía bajo las camisas.

Entre los besos y caricias que Yuka estaba dándole a Tomoe en esa zona, notó que el miembro de su profesor volvía nuevamente a ponerse duro para terminar lo que Eugenia había interrumpido.

Tomoe hechó su cabeza hacia atrás respirando con dificultad y a punto de perder el poco sentido común que había podido recuperar gracias a la interrupción de Eugenia. Sentía el impulso de atraerla hacia él, comerle la boca y penetrarla salvajemente, pero Yuka, que podía leer en el rostro de su profesor lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, metió su lengua en la boca de Tomoe y tras varios minutos de intensa lucha, comenzó de nuevo a recorrer su cuerpo con ella, muy lentamente sin dejarse ningún rincón hasta llegar a ese lugar que había despertado completamente...

- Yuka... eres muy mala...

Tomoe, a cada segundo que iba pasando, su respiración se iba haciendo más entrecortada por la excitación que tenía.

Yuka, como era habitual en ella, no había perdido ni un solo segundo y el lugar que ahora recorría con su lengua era toda esa zona... con pequeños lamidos y besos, iba subiendo y bajando desde los testículos hasta el vientre mientras que con una mano le acariciaba su miembro.

Tomoe se arqueaba con cada caricia que sentía en esa zona del placer que cada caricia de Yuka le estaba proporcionando hasta que no pudo evitar soltar un grito de placer al notar como la lengua de Yuka había comenzado a jugar con ese miembro que apunto estaba de estallar.

Fue entonces cuando Yuka introdujo en su boca el miembro y comenzó a moverla cada vez mas rápido haciendo que Tomoe se perdiera completamente en el placer que cada una de esas caricias le hacían tener.

Tomoe no lo podía soportar más y buscando con sus manos la cabeza de Yuka, la hizo regresar de nuevo hacia arriba buscando los labios carnosos que tanto le gustaban de su pelirroja.

Tras juguetear nuevamente con sus lenguas durante unos minutos, Tomoe se incorporó e hizo que Yuka fuera ahora la que se encontrara tumbada en la cama y completamente a su merced.

Cogió entre sus manos los senos de Yuka los cuales comenzó a torturar hasta que sus pezones se pusieron tan duros que los pudo morder con sus labios.

Mientras jugaba con ellos, había llevado una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de Yuka donde, tras separar sus piernas e introducir uno de sus dedos durante algunos minutos, decidió bajar y explorar cada rincón con su lengua hasta el punto de que Yuka también quedara extasiada para así poder introducirle su miembro el cual llevaba ya bastante rato pidiéndole a gritos que lo dejara entrar en aquel lugar.

En el mismo momento en el que Yuka había sentido como el miembro de Tomoe se había abierto paso con brusquedad en esa zona tan íntima para ella, enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Tomoe para que así ambos, al sentirse el uno tan cerca del otro, pudieran gozar más aún.

Tomoe comenzó a embestirla con furia y cada vez más fuerte hasta que la temperatura de ambos era tanta, que no tuvo más remedio que explotar y salir al exterior llenando de un líquido caliente y blancuzco la parte íntima de Yuka.

- Profesor... espero haberle calmado un poco su enfado.

- Haces más que todo eso Yuka – se vistió y salió de la habitación.

Eran sobre las 12 del medio día cuando comenzaron a divisar los altos edificios que Tokyo tenía.

- Bunny, despierta, ya estamos llegando – abrió los ojos – mira, eso es Tokyo, no?.

- Si... por fin en casa!.

- Qué es lo primero que vas hacer?.

- Ir al periódico y después ya lo veremos, son muchas cosas las que tenemos que hacer.

- Tenemos?.

- Claro, acaso no somos compañeros?.

- Todo ésto es muy peligroso Bunny...

- Pero para eso estás tú, para salvarme... - sonrió y por primera vez Seiya se sonrojó.

El tren llegó 10 minutos después a la estación de tren y tras bajarse y coger un taxi, se dirigieron a las oficinas del "Tokyo Shimbun".

- Tsukino – le dijo la recepcionista nada más entrar.

- Buenos días kaijima.

- El Señor Fijimoto lleva esperándote más de una hora...

- Lo se, pero no he podido llegar antes, está muy enfadado?.

- No más que de costumbre – ambas rieron – voy a avisarle que ya estás aquí – cogió el teléfono.

- Si? - se oyó al descolgar.

- Señor Fujimoto, Tsukino acaba de llegar.

- Dígale que pase – ambas se miraron.

- Buena suerte.

- Gracias – llamó a la puerta y entró junto con Seiya – Señor Fujimoto...

- Tsukino!, pasa, pasa... - los dos entraron y cerraron la puerta – qué me traes? - miró a Seiya.

- Pues éste es... - comenzó a decir.

- Soy Seiya Koy, Señor – se adelantó y le estrechó la mano.

- Kou... de qué me suena?.

- Soy hijo del empresario Chino Misaki Kou, Señor...

- Misaki Kou... - miró a Bunny – Tsukino, qué tiene que ver ésto con tu reportaje?.

- Verá señor... como ya sabe, me había mandado hacer el reportaje a Fukuoka sobre la lejendaria corona de la Emperatriz Suiko.

- Esacto, y dónde está?.

- No hay reportaje Señor, había sido una noticia falsa.

- Es imposible... la empresa de Tomoe había sido la que me había avisado de ello para poder tener la exclusiva... - Seiya y Bunny se miraron – qué ocurre? - preguntó al percatarse de la mirada de ambos.

- Señor Fujimoto, se que soy la persona menos adecuada para poner en duda el trabajo de todo su equipo y el de usted mismo, pero esa invitación fue una trampa – dijo Seiyia.

- Cómo que una trampa?.

- Señor Fujimoto – ahora fue Bunny la que habló – se que gracias a Tomoe y la sección que Carola hace sobre todos sus proyectos, sus obras de caridad, los medicamentos que proporciona para curar a la gente... hace que el periódico tenga una gran cantidad de lectores, pero en verdad, lo que Tomoe esconde tras esa fachada es algo más inumano... experimenta con personas y ahora su objetivo es crear un ser inmortal y el más inteligente...

- Tsukino... - rió – si no has querido hacer el reportaje que te mandé porque lo veías aburrido, lo entiendo – se puso serio – pero no me vengas con todas esas tonterías!.

- No son tonterías Señor Fujimoto, yo mismo fui encargado por Tomoe para asesinar a Tsukino y llevarle su cuerpo para así poder utilizar su vientre y poder en él, criar ese embrión del que estamos hablando.

- Así que un asesino... - miró a Seiya de arriba a bajo – ya... - Seiya puso encima de la mesa una de sus maletas dejando al descubierto todas las armas y quitándole de la cara esa sonrisa sarcástica al jefe de Bunny de la cara.

- Yo mismo soy una coballa de él – se volvió y le mostró el chip que llevaba incrustado en el cuello asustando a Fujimoto al verlo – en él se encuentra toda la información que Tomoe necesita para algunos de sus experimentos, es como el disco duro de un ordenador.

- A dónde queréis llegar? - miró a ambos.

- Señor Fujimoto – Bunny se acercó un poco más a la mesa de su jefe – quisiera tener su permiso para poder desenmascarar a Tomoe y hacerlo público para que todo el mundo sepa en realidad como es y a qué se dedica.

- Pero esa sección es de Aino – contestó.

- Lo sé Señor, sé que es de Carola, pero... si le parece bien, podríamos hacerla juntas, para ella le será mas fácil acercarse a Tomoe que a mí...

- No se Tsukino... todo esto que me estás contando es muy extraño y no quisiera poner en peligro la reputación del periódico por un asunto como éste...

- Solo se hará público Señor, cuando estemos seguras de que Tomoe recibirá lo que verdaderamente merece tener.

- Kaijima – Fujimoto llamó a su secretaria.

- Si Señor?.

- Dígale a Aino que venga inmediatamente a mi despacho.

- Ahora mismo Señor.

- Toc, toc – llamaron pasados unos minutos – Señor Fujimoto?... - entreabrieron la puerta.

- Aino, pase.

- Qué ocurre Señor? - dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga – Bunny!, cuándo has regresado?, oh!, vaya! Pedazo de ligue que te has traído, eh? - le dijo dándole con el codo.

- No digas tonterías Carola – Bunny y Seiya estaban sonrojados – te presento a...

- Seiya Kou, hijo del empresario Chibo Misaki Kou – le extendió la mano para estrechársela – te he visto mucho por las conferencias de Tomoe...

- Aino.

-Si señor? - miró a su jefe.

- Después tendréis tiempo de charlar, ahora escucha – les ofreció sentarse a los tres – Tsukino acaba de regresar de Fukuoka con una historia un poco extraña y quisiera que trabajárais juntas para poder decirle a todo el mundo la verdad.

- No hay problema en trabajar con Bunny Señor, en qué consiste?.

Bunny y Seiya comenzaron a contarle a mabos con pelos y señales todo lo que había pasado desde aquel medio día en ese pasillo y después Seiya les estuvo contando con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que sabía acerca de los experimentos de Tomoe, donde estaban, que es lo que hacían en esos laboratorios...

-Siempre he pensado que Tomoe actuaba de forma rara hacia todos sus guardaespaldas, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que detrás de la imágen que tiene públicamente se escondiera un ser tan macabro... - dijo Carola terminando de coger apuntes – Señor Fujimoto, déjenos ésto a nosotras, le aseguro que no le vamos a defraudar y daremos a conocer quien es el verdadero Tomoe...

-Aino... Tsukino... - Fujimoto miró a las dos – tomaros todo el tiempo que necesitéis, pero sobre todo, tened mucho cuidado.

-No se preocupe Señor – dijo Bunny – lo tendremos y haremos que el periódico sea el mejor de toda la ciudad – salieron del despacho.

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiing... - el teléfono sonó en cuanto Seiya, Bunny y Carola salieron del despacho – Si?.

- Señor Fujimoto?.

- Si, soy yo, con quién hablo?.

- Veo que no se acuerda de los amigos Señor Fujimoto... soy Tomoe.

- Perdón Señor Tomoe, andaba distraído y no lo había reconocido – se excusó.

- Bueno, si, hay veces que eso ocurre.

- Y qué desea Señor Tomoe?.

- Pues resulta que como usted bien sabe, le mandé una invitación para que una de sus reporteras, Tsukino, viniera para cubrir el reportaje y resulta que no se ha presentado... ha ocurrido algo?.

- Pues si le soy sincero, no tengo constancia de ello ya que como Tsukino ni ha venido, ni ha llamado, ni nada...

- Así que no sabe nada de ella?.

- No, desde hace 4 días.

- Bueno, pues espero que no le haya ocurrido nada malo. Que tenga un buen día.

- Igual... - pero el sonido de colgar que se oía detrás del auricular del teléfono lo hizo no continuar, dejando a Fujimoto pensativo y creyéndose aun más la historia que Tsukino le acababa de contar.

- Así que engañandome, eh Fujimoto?... - Tomoe andaba recostado en su asiento con una copa de licor en su mano la cual no paraba de mover haciedo que el líquido del interior se moviera en sentido hacia las abujas del reloj.

Después de salir del despacho de Fujimoto, Carola, Seiya y Bunny se dirigieron hacia la sala de revelanción de las fotos de Bunny donde allí, fotografió a Seiya y el chip que llevaba incrustado en su columna vertebral mientras Carola le hizo algunas preguntas más a Seiya para tener la mayor información posible.

Tras un buen rato, se bajaron a comer a la cafetería del periódico; hoy había tocado pescado asado con ensalada y tarta de frutas del bosque como postre.

- Bunny.

- Dime.

- Vas a ir con Carola?.

-Claro.

-Pero así?.

- Cómo que así?.

- Tomoe nos anda buscando, si acompañas a Carola te dejarás ver y te meterás en la boca del lobo.

- Seiya tiene razón.

- Pero no puedo dejarte sola Carola, ésto es muy peligroso.

- Quién te ha dicho que me vas a dejar sola? - ambos la miraron – terminemos de comer y ahora os enseño.

Tras terminar de comer, salieron del edificio, entraron en la avenida principal de la ciudad y tras caminar unos 10 minutos, se pararon enfrente de una tienda un poco extraña para Bunny.

- Aquí es – Carola abrió la puerta – Omoshiori!.

- Enseguidas voy! - se escuchó al fondo – Carola! - la saludó – qué te trae por aquí?.

- Verás... te presento a Bunny y a Seiya.

- Encantado – los saludó – en qué te puedo ayudar?.

- Necesito que me camufles a Bunny de tal manera para que nadie la reconozca.

- Otro reportaje?.

- Si... pero en éste debemos de tener más cuidado del que parece.

- Entiendo... - observó a Bunny – tenéis prisa?.

- No.

- Estupendo – se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro – sígueme monina – Bunny miró a Carola – vamos!, no tengo todo el día! - lo siguió.

- Es... un poco raro, no? - le dijo Seiya a Carola una vez hubieron desaparecido.

- Es un poco gay, por eso es también todo un maestro del disfráz... Takori! - le gritó – volveremos en una hora!.

- De acuerdo preciosa!.

- Vamos – le dijo Carola.

- Vamos a dejar a Bunny sola?.

- Estará bien, vamos, quisiera saber algunas cosas más.

Carola y Seiya se fueron a una cafetería cercana donde estuvieron sentados haciendo tiempo hasta ir a recoger a Bunny.

Ésta vez, Carola, en vez de preguntarle cosas sobre Tomoe y los experimentos, decidió preguntarle cosas de su vida y el porqué había acabado siendo un conejo de laboratorio para Tomoe además, por supuesto, de por qué ayudaba a Bunny, aunque la respuesta a esa pregunta ya la sabía, se había percatado de las miradas que Seiya dirigía hacia Bunny, lo cerca que quería estar siempre de ella y la atención que le prestaba.

- Quizás pienses que estamos locas – dijo tras beber un poco de café.

- Es posible – sonrió.

- Pero no debes de preocuparte, además, iremos y le pediremos ayuda a Patricia.

- También eres amiga de la policía?.

- De la policía, la doctora y la criminalista – sonrió – todas hemos sido amigas desde niñas.

- Y os vais a implicar todas?.

- Por muy loco que parezca, si. Las demás se van a sorprender tanto como yo, pero siempre hemos estado unidas ante cualquier cosa, tanto buena como mala.

- Pero jugar con Tomoe es más peligroso de lo que aparenta ser a simple vista.

- Tú le has hecho frente por proteger a Bunny, no? - Seiya se quedó parado y cabizbajo – porque es inocente de esa locura que se quiere hacer con ella y también porque te has enamorado de ella... no? - Seiya la miró al ver que Carola se había percatado de sus sentimientos.

- Si...

- Pues para nosotras es igual ya que ninguna de nosotras podemos saber quien será la próxima víctima de Tomoe.

- Es cierto.

- Entonces razón de más para hacerlo – se levantó – vayamos a por Bunny.

Salieron de la cafetería tras haber pagado los cafés que se hubieron tomado y se dirigieron hacia la tienda donde habían dejado a Bunny.

Cuando entraron vieron a Omoshiori atendiendo a una gente y el cual le hizo gestos dándole a entender de que enseguidas estaría con ellos.

Mientras esperaban, se percataron de que apoyada en el mostrador, una chica de largas y esbeltas piernas, vestida con tejanos ajustados, camisa blanca escotada, de larga melena pelirroja con gafas de diseño puestas sobre su cabeza y tacones altos, no paraba de mirarles.

Seiya tuvo que apartar varias veces la vista, se sentía incómodo por haberse quedado tan fíjamente mirando a esa chica, aunque debía de admitir que le había impresionado ver a esa chica tan escultural.

- Perdona... - Carola se acercó – nos conoces de algo?.

- Qué os parece? - Omoshiori apareció en el mismo momento en que esa chica iba hablar.

- Qué nos parece el qué? - preguntó Seiya.

- El cambio que le he dado a vuestra amiga para que no la reconozcan – dijo señalando a la chica apoyada en el mostrador.

- Bunny? - ambos se miraron.

- Qué os parece?, ha quedado divina!.

- Buen trabajo Omoshiori! - lo alagó Carola.

- Paso desapercibida? - preguntó Bunny.

- Por completo! - dijo Carola – gracias Omoshiori, eres el mejor – le dió dos besos.

- Oh... bueno... no es para tanto... - intentó ser modesto – bueno, si, soy el mejor – su orgullo fue mas fuerte – regresa cuando quieras.

- Sabes que lo haré – le dijo Carola saliendo por la puerta – bueno chicos, mañana nos vemos.

- De acuerdo.

- Hasta mañana – Carola se despidió y se alejó.

- Y te deja con éstas pintas? - dijo Seiya viendo como Carola se perdía entre la gente.

- Es que no te gusta?.

- La verdad? - Bunny lo miró – no, parece que vas vestida de carnaval... - comenzó a caminar, aunque lo cierto era que así de provocativa, no podía dejar de mirarla – así lo único que vas a conseguir es que Tomoe se fije mas en tí – su voz sonó un poco celosa.

- A, si?.

- Si. No sabes que siente debilidad por las pelirrojas?.

- No, no lo sabía.

- Pues ahora ya lo sabes – siguió caminando - de ésta menera lo único que vas hacer es que tenga que seguirte a todos lados para vigilar que no te pase nada – Bunny sonrió.

- Así sabré que no estoy sola – ambos se miraron y Seiya se encontró con la sulce sonrisa de Bunny.

- Pues que sepas, que no soy la niñera de nadie – intentó ser igual de desagradable que siempre con su tono de voz, aunque sin saber si había llegado a sonar así – a dónde vamos?.

- A mi casa.

- No se si será buena idea, puede que la tengan vigilada.

- Y entonces, dónde pasamos la noche?.

- En un hotel.

- En un hotel?, estando tan cerca de casa...

- Mañana me pasaré por ella para revisarla, pero esta noche, es mejor que no vayamos a ella.

- Está bien...

Se dirigieron al hotel mas cercano que había, se registraron con un nombre falso y tras arregalr todo el papeleo de la reserva, subieron a la habitación y dejaron el poco equipaje que tenían.

Seiya se había sentado en la cama, había puesto su maleta encima de ella y estaba limpiando las armas observando embobado como Bunny, que se encontraba enfrente de un tocador, se quitaba la peluca roja que le había puesto Omoshiori con cuidado, dejando su largo y dorado cabello al descubierto.

-Tu color de pelo es mucho mas bonito que el color de esa peluca que te han puesto – agachó la cabeza y siguió limpiando sus armas.

- Gracias – se volvió y se sentó a su lado – a mí también me gusta más – se acercó a él – qué haces?.

- Limpiándo las armas – Seiya se empezó a poner nervioso al divisar sin querer el escote de Bunny – hay que tenerlas limpias para que no fallen cuando se vayan a utilizar.

- Es lógico. Y las heridas, cómo las tienes?.

- Van curando poco a poco, pero están bien.

- Te las has curado hoy?.

- Un poco, ya que alguien se ha levantado con muy mal pie y me he tenido que marchar...

- Si no preguntaras tanto... - lo miró.

- Y tú, si no fueras tan borde... - la miró.

- Mañana... - Bunny agachó la cabeza – mañana por la mañana he quedado con Amy, le he dicho que tenías otro chip mas grande y le gustaría verlo para ver si se te puede quitar como hizo con el otro...

- Gracias, pero no voy a ir – Bunny lo miró – agradezco tu ayuda y también la de Amy, pero eso que llevo enganchado en la columna forma ya parte de mi.

- Desde... desde cuando lo llevas? - preguntó con miedo.

- Desde los 16 años.

- Y ahora, cuántos tienes?.

- Voy a cumplir 24 el mes que viene.

- Eras solo un niño... - los ojos de Bunny se pusieron llorosos – te quitó tu vida...

- Eso ya no importa, pero no quiero que me lo quiten, así me recuerda quien soy y qué es lo que soy.

- Quieres recordar toda tu vida que has sido un asesino a manos de Tomoe el cual te ha utilizado como cobaya humana para sus propósitos? - se levantó alzando la voz con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

- Si... - agachó la cabeza.

Bunny, con un enfado impresionante que tenía, se metió en el cuarto de baño dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta, habiéndose quedado sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada a ella, llorando...

Seiya, por otro lado, hubiera deseado salir detrás de ella y haberla abrazado con fuerza por el simple hecho del gesto tan grande que quería hacer, pero, por otro lado y a pesar de que cada segundo que pasaba junto a su rubia, el amor que sentía por ella, más grande se iba haciendo, no quería todas esas atenciones de Bunny ya que tenía en mente ir a por Tomoe y matarlo con sus propias manos, aunque ese fuera su propio final y no quería que Bunny se ilusionara y esperanzara con algo que jamás ocurriría.

No se volvieron a ver hasta la mañana siguiente.


	5. Día 5

DÍA 5

Amaneció lloviendo.

El cielo estaba todo completamente cerrado, su color gris oscuro hacía preveer que esas nubes cargadas de lluvia, truenos y algún que otro relámpago no se marcharían en todo el día.

Bunny, tras pasar toda la noche en el baño, sentada en el suelo con la esplada pegada a la puerta, sin dormir absolutamente nada y pensando en Seiya, había decidido salir y arreglarse un poco.

Mientras ella se terminaba de recoger el pelo en las coletas que habitualmente siempre llevaba, Seiya la observaba desde el mismo sitio que había pasado toda la noche, entre la pared y la cama, sentado en el suelo y con su espalda pegada a la pared que daba al baño y tras la cual había estado escuchando a Bunny sollozar.

- Te vas? - le preguntó al percatarse de que cogía su bolso.

- Si.

- Sin ponerte eso que Carola te ha ayudado a encontrar?.

- Tengo mi propia vida aparte de desenmascarar a Tomoe, donde voy, no puedo ir disfrazada así.

- Así va a ser mas fácil que te encuentren – dijo preocupado.

- Tendré cuidado – su voz siguió sonando resentida.

- Bunny... - no quiso escucharlo – Bunny... - la volvió a llamar cogiéndola ésta vez de la mano desafiando la mirada decepcionada que ella tenía – fuera llueve a cántaros... necesitarás ésto – le ofreció un artilúgio parecido a un boli, pero mas grande – si presionas ese botón, tendrás un paraguas.

- Gracias – con un gesto brusco hizo que Seiya la soltara – pero cogeré un taxi.

Lo que se escuchó después fue el portazo de la puerta cerrarse seguido del ruido de los pasos ligeros de Bunny por el pasillo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del hotel y tras echar un vistazo al exterior, se dio cuenta de que llovía más de lo que ella pensaba.

Los taxis estaban colapsados debido a la gente que los buscaban para poder desplazarse, así que pensó en el paraguas que Seiya le había ofrecido y el cual no había querido aceptar por el enfado, así que le tocó caminar bajo la lluvia, sin nada con lo que poder resguardarse, camino a la casa de sus padres.

Caminaba cabizbaja y con paso lento bajo aquella fría lluvia haciendo que calara completamente en sus ropas, pero no le importaba, lo único que tenía en mente era la conversación que la noche anterior había tenido con Seiya y en como había reaccionado ella... ¿por qué se enfadó tanto al saber que Seiya no quería olvidar el pasado que tenía a sus espaldas?, ¿por qué se había pasado toda la noche sollozando por ello?, ¿por qué seguía enfada con él cuando él solo era el único dueño de sus decisiones?... pues porque, a pesar de no querer que fuera así y sabiendo que Seiya no quería que así fuese por el bien de ella, lo amaba y en contra de los sentimientos, le era muy difícil luchar.

-Señorita... la llevamos a algún sitio? - Bunny iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que un coche negro con cristales oscuros se encontraba a su lado a la misma velocidad.

-No... gracias...

-Está toda empapada señorita... no es molestia ninguna.

-De verdad que no, gracias... - comenzó a caminar un poco más deprisa.

-No se lo voy a decir más veces – dijo muy serio – suba al coche.

Bunny se percató de que del asiento cogió un arma, tiempo suficiente para hechar a correr bajo la lluvia la cual le impedía ver bien a la vez que intentaba mantener el equilibrio para no resbalar por culpa del agua del suelo.

Tras unos minutos corriendo y callejeando, terminó escondiéndose en una especie de callejón, estuvo algunos minutos mirando a todos lados para ver si la seguían y salió corriendo por la misma dirección por la que había venido, tropezando con alguien al girar la esquina.

- Auch!... - se quejaba tocándose la cabeza.

- Hermana? - levantó la vista y se encontró a su hermano el cual sujetaba con una mano el paraguas que lo cubría y con la otra los libros de la universidad.

- Singo..

- Porqué estás toda mojada? Y tu paraguas?.

- Luego te lo explico, venga, vamos!.

- Pero por qué tanta prisa?.

- Porque... - dudó – porque quiero ver a papá y a mamá, venga, vamos – lo cogió del brazo y en el cruce que había detrás de Singo, el coche apareció sin dudar en disparar.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, en el momento que oyeron los disparos, alguien salido de la nada empujó a Bunny y a Singo al suelo antes de que esas balas los alcanzaran rodando por encima del agua mientras oían el ruido de otra arma disparar.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraron con que ese coche ya no estaba y con la mano de alguien trajeado de negro extendida para ayudarlos a levantarse.

- Estáis bien? - ayudó a levantarse a Singo.

- Yo si, pero mis libros... - los cogió completamente mojados del suelo.

- Y tú Bunny? - su voz sonó dulce.

- Si... - dijo a media voz con los ojos brillosos – gracias... - solo obtuvo una sonrisa.

- Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Singo.

- Oh!, perdona, soy Seiya Kou, encantado – le estrechó la mano a Singo – soy su compañero de trabajo, siento todo ésto, pero estamos haciendo un reportaje un poco arriesgado...

- No me cabe la menor duda... - lo miró asombrado – por eso yo no seguiré los pasos de papá y mucho menos trabajaré en un periódico... - comenzó a caminar seguido de Bunny y Seiya.

- Bunny... - la miró.

- Gracias... - le cogió la mano con fuerza.

- Te dije que siempre te protegería – la atrajo hacia él para resguardarla en su regazo y sacó el paraguas que Bunny no le había querido coger – se que ya no sirve de mucho, pero bueno – sonrió.

- Gracias... - le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Mamá! - Singo gritó al tocar la puerta.

- Voy! - Ikuko contestó desde dentro – cielo santo! - dijo al abrir la puerta – pasad, pasad! Vais a coger una pulmonía, voy a por toallas para secaros – fue a por ellas – mira que salir a la calle con el agua que está cayendo – le dio una toalla a cada uno – de verdad hija, no hay manera de que cambies, pero me alegra de que estés en casa – la abrazó – y... éste chico?.

- Es...

- Soy Seiya Kou, compañero de trabajo de su hija, encantado de conocerla Señora Tsukino – se inclinó para mostrarle respetos.

- El gusto es mío y por favor, llámame Ikuko.

- Como desee – se volvió a inclinar.

- Qué respetuoso y apuesto... - le dijo a Bunny muy bajito – me gusta para tí...

- Mamá!.

- Solo es mi opinión... - se fue con picardía hacia el salón – entrar aquí, la calefacción está puesta, así entraréis en calor, voy a subir a por ropa seca para vosotros. Singo – se volvió desde la puerta – sube y cámbiate tú también, no vaya a ser que también te resfríes.

- Voy... - Bunny y Seiya rieron.

- Ríete... como te traiga tu chándal rosa de conejitos... - Seiya rió aún más mientras Singo salió del comedor.

- Yo no le veo la gracia.

- Venga!, no te enfades!, es genial tener una familia así, poder pelear con tus hermanos y que tu madre te siga tratando como a un niño tengas los años que tengas... - su voz sonó nostálgica.

- Seiya...

- Intento no aparentarlo, pero echo mucho de menos todas esas cosas... en 8 años, he carecido de afecto y cariño... lo más parecido que ahora tengo a una familia, eres tú Bunny, alguien que me entiende, me escucha y con quien puedo hablar... me alegro de no haberte matado – su voz sonó más alegre – aunque es cierto que a veces no entienda tus enfados.

- Seiyia... yo...

- Lo he estado pensando durante toda la noche y quisiera acompañarte a ver a Amy. Si se puede quitar, quiero que así sea para así poder acabar con todo ésto de una vez y poder tener la vida que hasta ahora me ha sido abnegada... y quiero que sea contigo... - la cogió de la mano y ambos se quedaron mirándose a muy poca distancia.

- Ya estoy aquí! - se escuchó la voz de Ikuko y ambos se separaron – Bunny, te he bajado los tejanos y esta camisa, las botas las tienes en el baño y a tí Seiya, éstos vaqueros y esta camisa, son de mi marido y creo que a tí se te quedarán mejor que a él.

- No hacía falta, de verdad... - Seiya intentaba no molestar.

- No te preocupes, Kenji no se lo pone, además, no puedo permitir que estés mojado, así que no quiero excusas, el baño está ahí.

Bunny y Seiya se miraron y tras un gesto de Bunny, fue Seiya quien primero entró a cambiarse.

Pasados unos 10 minutos, Seiya salió cambiado de ropa y se veía extraño vistiendo así ya que en los últimos 8 años, su ropa más habitual era el traje negro y camisa blanca que Tomoe le hacía llevar a modo de ropa de trabajo.

En cambio Bunny estaba encantada de verlo así ya que podía apreciar todos los rasgos que ese traje negro le hacía esconder.

Lo que más le gustó fue ver el pelo suelto de Seiya, tenía poquito en comparación a cantidad ya que solo era la parte inferior la que tenía porque el resto lo tenía corto, como lo llevaban los chicos y largo... tan largo como el de ella misma cuando se lo dejaba suelto.

Se veía diferente en todos los aspectos, pero no por ello dejaba de tener su encanto.

Bunny fue la siguiente en pasar, aunque a diferencia de Seiyam ella tardó un poco más ya que decidió ducharse para quitarse el barro que llevaba de haber rodado por el suelo.

La verdad es que agradeció esa ducha y cuando salió, con sus baqueros ajustados tobilleros, con sus botas planas donde había escondido los pantalones por dentro y eran totalmente visibles y esa camisa blanca que se le quedaba ajustada haciéndole un buen escote, no pudo evitar sentirse observada por Seiya, cosa que era verdad ya que desde que había salido del baño, no le había quitado la vista de encima.

- Nos vamos? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Pero hija, aún sigue lloviendo... - Ikuko bajaba por las escaleras.

- Lo sé, pero hemos quedado con Amy.

- Llamo a un taxi?.

- No te molestes, nos llevamos los paraguas – los cogió – mañana me paso con más tranquilidad – dijo desde la puerta.

- Como quieras... Seiya – lo miró.

- Si?.

- Eres bienvenido siempre que lo desees.

- Gracias Señora Tsu... perdón, Ikuko – se inclinó.

- No hace falta que seas tan cortés – sonrió – regresa cuando quieras.

Seiya salió delante de Bunny y ésta, tras cerrar la puerta, se acercó a Seiya el cual tenía preparados ambos paraguas para no volverse a mojar.

- Gracias – Bunny cogió el que Seiya le ofrecía.

- No es nada – sonrió.

- Aunque no hacía falta que fueras tan cortés. En casa nadie se inclina para saludar o despedirse... yo nunca lo he hecho...

- En verdad, esa tradición solo la tiene las familias adineradas.

- Qué me quieres decir con eso? Que como no vengo de familia rica, no tengo educación? - lo miró.

- No me refiero en absoluto a eso – la miró también – a mí me obligaban hacerlo con los amigos de mis padres y era algo que odiaba hacer... pero supongo que pasa como con todo, al final lo coges por costumbre... - sonrió.

- Echas de menos esa vida?.

- En verdad no, en ella no tienes amigos de verdad, solo se te acerca gente falsa que lo único que le interesa de tí es lo que tienes y puedes darle, pero sí a mis padres y especialmente a mis hermanos.

- En todo este tiempo no has hablado con ellos?.

- No. Mi padre tomó mi decisión como un acto de traición e hizo como si solo tuviera dos hijos... los dos mayores... - su voz sonó triste.

- Pues será otra cosa que arreglemos cuando todo ésto pase – sonrió.

- Eres estupenda Bunny – la atrajo hacia él abrazándola dándole un beso en la mejilla y sin darle tiempo a Bunny de reaccionar – y también tienes un escote estupendo – Bunny miró hacia arriba y vió hacia donde miraba.

- Y tú un pervertido – se separó de él.

- No te enfades, estaba de broma – se puso a su lado sin dejar de caminar – solo quería cambiar de tema ya que no me gusta hablar de esas cosas.

- Por qué?.

- Me avergüenzo de lo que soy.

- No digas eso.

- Es cierto. He hecho cosas horribles Bunny, cosas que las personas humanas y con sentimientos no harían jamás, además de ser una rata de laboratorio andante, por que por no saber, no sé si lo que corre por mis venas es sangre o alguna sustancia de las que Tomoe me ha inyectado día tras día durante estos ocho años...

- Seiya...

- Ojala pudiera dar marcha atrás... tanto, que desearía no haber nacido para que así mis padres hubieran podido tener al hijo que tanto han anhelado conmigo...

- No digas tonterías! - le gritó poniéndose delante de él con los ojos llorosos – si tus padres supieran todo lo que has hecho por ellos, estoy segura de que estarían muy orgullosos de tí. Todos los padres lo están de sus hijos aunque nunca lo digan y por muchas cosas horribles que hayas hecho – agachó la cabeza – por mucho que digas que no tienes corazón y sentimientos, sé que no es así... a mí me salvaste y ahora estás a mi lado ayudándome a decir toda la verdad sobre la persona que te robó tu vida... una persona sin corazón ni escrúpulos, me hubiera matado en aquel oscuro y frío pasillo... por eso... - lo miró – vayamos poco a poco, primero por devolverte tu vida y después por lo demás... de acuerdo? - le dio la mano para que Seiya se la estrechara – yo seguiré estando a tu lado pase lo que pase...

- Bunny... - le cogió la mano pero no para estrechársela, sino para acercarla a él y abrazarla con fuerza – gracias...

Le hubiera gustado haberla besado en ese mismo momento y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella cada segundo que estaba a su lado, pero ya se lo diría más adelante ya que Bunny hacía que todas las esperanzas que había perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo, volvieran aparecer de nuevo con la diferencia de que ahora tenía a su lado a alguien que no perdía la esperanza nunca y que haría que él tampoco la perdiera.

Después de estar casi 15 minutos abrazados bajo la lluvia, decidieron reanudar la marcha hacia el hospital ya que hacía más de una hora que Amy los estaba esperando.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, dejaron los paraguas en el lugar que había para poderlos dejar y se acercaron al mostrador de recepción.

- Perdone señorita.

- Si?.

- Podría avisar a la Doctora Amy Mizuno de que Bunny Tsukino está aquí?.

- Lo siento señorita, pero sin tener cita...

- Debería de haber estado aquí hace ya una hora.

- Pero soñorita, no puede verla ahora mismo, no puede atender a nadie.

- Por lo menos, llámala y házselo saber.

- Le repito señorita que no puede atender a nadie.

- Pero si no has llamado ni siquiera para saberlo.

- Señorita, la Doctora Mizuno no puede atenderla ahora.

- Mire señorita – Seiya se acercó al mostrador y le enseñó el arma que llevaba debajo de la camisa – hemos quedado con Amy hace más de una hora, así que por tu bien, o la llamas y le dices que estamos aquí o va haber problemas...

- Si señor, enseguidas – cogió el teléfono – Doctora Mizuno, aquí hay una señorita preguntando por usted, Tsukino se hace llamar. Si Doctora, enseguidas – colgó – pueden pasar a su despacho.

- Gracias, muy amable – Bunny y Seiya comenzaron a caminar.

- Estás loco! Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? - le riñó.

- O eso, o ahí hubiésemos estado hasta que ella hubiese querido.

- Podrías haber montado un lío impresionante.

- Pero no ha sido así – sonrió.

- No... pero por poco – se paró delante de una puerta blanca – aquí es – llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Amy... - se asomó.

- Bunny, pasa – ambos entraron.

- Perdona nuestro retraso, pero hemos tenido otro pequeño percance con los hombres de Tomoe...

- Pero estáis bien?.

- Si, gracias a Seiya.

- Me alegro por los dos, sentaos – lo hicieron – en qué puedo ayudarte ésta vez?.

- Te acuerdas del chip que le quitaste a Seiya?.

- Si.

- Queremos que mires ésto – Seiya se apartó el pelo y dejó a la vista el otro chip más grande el cual Amy observó con detenimiento – crees que se podrá quitar como el otro?.

- No lo se, tendría que hacerle unas radoigrafías para poder verlo mejor... - siguió observándolo con detenimiento – parece como la memoria de un ordenador.

- Es que es eso. Ahí deben de estar guardadas todas las cosas que Tomoe me ha inyectado y el efecto que ha tenido en mi.

- Cielo santo... Tomoe no tiene alma... - estaba impresionada – tenéis prisa?.

- No – dijeron a la vez.

- Pues entonces, si no os importa, me gustaría hacerle ahora las radiografías a Seiya – ambos se miraron y asintieron – estupendo – se acercó al teléfono – soy la Doctora Mizuno, preparar la sala de royos X – los miró a ellos – vamos?.

Amy fue la primera en salir seguida de Seiya y Bunny.

Se subieron en el ascensor en el cual Amy tocó el botón del sótano que fue donde bajaron.

Una vez allí, se dirigieron a la habitación de rayos X donde Amy le indicó a Seiya que entrara, que se quitara absolutamente toda la ropa y las cosas de metal que llevara encima y se pusiera una bata de las que había colgadas.

Una vez la tenía puesta, Seiya entró enla habitación contígua donde Amy y Bunny estaban en otra habitación donde se podían ver.

A través del cristal, Amy le daba instrucciones a una enfermera de como debía de poner a Seiya y la cual desaparecía cada vez que Amy le decía a Seiya que no se moviera.

Cuando hubo terminado con las radoigrafías, hizo lo mismo solo que esta vez fue un tac o escáner para poder ver mejor hasta donde estaba incrustado ese chip.

Terminadas las pruebas que Amy vio oportunas, subieron de nuevo al despacho de Amy donde ella entró unos 20 minutos después.

- Seiya.

- Si?.

- Si quieres, puedes salir fuera si no quieres escucharlo.

- Prefiero saberlo.

- Como quieras – puso las radiografías en la pantalla – ésto que se ve aquí es el chip – lo señaló – y como podéis ver, está totalmente incrustado en la piel, cosa que no me importaría si solo estuviera así, pero el problema está aquí – les enseñó el tac – éstas cosas que se ven, están metidas a través de las vértebras y enganchadas a la médula, por eso Tomoe recoge información de aquí, porque va directo al cerebro que es donde se recoge toda la información.

- Se... se puede quitar? - Bunny preguntó asustada.

- Poder se puede, pero puede haber consecuencias...

- Qué consecuencias? - preguntó Seiya.

- Para empezar, necesitas médula nueva, la que tienes está completamente dañada por todas las sustancias de Tomoe. Si encuentras médula y se te transplanta pues... puede pasar que tu cuerpo no la acepte y morir... - Bunny miró a Seiya.

- Y si la acepto? - Seiya siguió preguntando.

- Si la aceptas, puede pasar dos cosas, o que te quedes bien o paralítico ya que la médula es muy delicada y en el lugar donde se encuentra el chip, es bastante estratégico para eso.

- Probabilidad de cada una de las opciones?.

- No puedo decirte probabilidad en cada una Seiya, eso depende de tu propio cuerpo una vez tengas implantada la nueva médula... - se quedó mirando a los dos – siento no poder ser mas concreta.

- Morir... - Bunny era lo único que repetía.

- Podrías encontrar a un donante de médula? - Bunny lo miró.

- No pensarás en operarte? - lo miró asustada.

- Es la única forma que hay de volver a ser una persona normal Bunny.

- Es cierto – dijo Amy.

- Pero... y si mueres?.

- No lo haré. No puedo hacerlo – la miró.

- Entonces... te meto en la lista de donantes?.

- Si.

- Pero eso será muy lento... - volvió a decir Bunny.

- Un poco – dijo Amy.

- Vale cualquiera?.

- En su caso si, porque como habría que implantarle una completamente nueva aunque no fuera compatible a la suya siempre y cuando esté sana...

- Coge la mía – Bunny lo miró.

- No. No puedo aceptar la tuya – Seiya se negó – además, es doloroso el extraerla...

- No me importa, además, no podemos esperar tanto tiempo – lo miró – quiero hacerlo.

- Sería la forma más rápida y Bunny no tendría secuelas ya que cuando uno está sano y la tiene sana, se regenera muy rápido – dijo Amy.

- Y quiero ayudarte – lo miró.

- Está bien.

- Pues voy a avisar para que preparen las cosas, esperar aquí – Amy salió.

- Estás segura de que lo quieres hacer? - la miró preocupado.

- Por mucho daño que me haga, no es tan peligroso como en tu caso... - le cogió las manos – somos un equipo – le sonrió – y debemos de ayudarnos.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza y sin soltar las manos de Bunny, se quedó mirándola en silencio mientras que su corazón latía acelerado entre lo agradecido que le estaba por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él y los miles de sentimientos que albergaban en lo más profundo de su ser.

Había sido tanto el tiempo en el que había vivido entre la embidia y la hipocresía, que no pensaba que hubiera gente tan inocente y con un corazón tan grande como el que Bunny tenía.

No le extrañaba que Tomoe hubiera escogido a Bunny para su experimento, así que ahora, más que nunca, debía de salir de aquello fuera como fuese y mandar a Tomoe donde verdaderamente se merecía.

- Riiiiing – sonó el móvil de Bunny.

- Aquí Tsukino.

- Bunny.

- Carola!.

- Ha salido una conferencia de Tomoe para mañana.

- Para mañana?.

- Si, ocurre algo?.

- Si... ahora mismo me encuentro en el hospital con Seiya que hemos venido a ver a Amy para que viera lo del chip para ver si se le puede quitar y está preparando el quirófano para sacar médula mía para dársela a Seiya.

- Estás loca o qué?.

- La suya está completamente dañada por todo lo que Tomoe le ha estado inyectando en todo este tiempo, es la única manera de poder ayudarlo.

- Pero... por qué tú? - no contestó – ya entiendo, solo espero que estés segura de lo que haces.

- Completamente.

- Pues dile a Amy que no te meta en quirófano sin haber llegado nosotras.

- Vais a venir?.

- Por eso también te llamaba, había quedado con Patricia y Ray para ir contigo y con Seiya para explicarle con detenimiento lo que me contásteis, ya sabes que ellas...

- Si, en esos casos tienen mas poder que nosotras.

- Esacto y la verdad que ayer se lo comenté a las dos por encima y les gustó la idea.

- Siento mucho el involucraros a todas en ésto, pero nosotros dos solos no podemos.

- No te preocupes Bunny, mis reportajes estaban comenzando a ser un poco aburridos... algo de acción no viene nada mal – ambas rieron – lo dicho, que Amy se espere, como mucho, tardaremos una hora.

- Se lo diré – ambas colgaron.

- Era Carola?.

- Si, ahora verdrá con mis otras dos amigas que aun no conoces. También nos van a ayudar.

- Os vais a involucrar todas?.

- Si, es como el dicho de "Fuente Ovejuna, todos a una" – sonrió – siempre nos ayudamos en todo, sea lo que sea.

- Espero que salga todo bien.

- Estoy segura de que así será.

Pocos minutos después Amy entró, se sentó con ellos, estuvo rellenando las hojas de ingresos, haciéndole preguntas a ambos para el historial médico y explicándole a Bunny paso por paso como sería lo que le iba hacer y a lo que Seiya se tendría que someter al día siguiente cuando fueran a intervenirlo a él.

- Ya estamos aquí! - Carola abrió la puerta sin ni tan siquiera llamar.

- Menos mal que no estaba con ninguna otra persona.

- Tranquila Amy, sabíamos que estarías con Bunny – dijo sin darle importancia.

- Bunny – Patricia la llamó.

- Patricia... Ray... - se levantó para saludarlas – gracias...

- Cómo que gracias? - Ray siempre estaba igual – aun no te hemos ayudado y yo no estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo.

- Venga Ray, no empieces a picarla ya – Bunny le sacó la lengua – sabe que hemos venido para eso, Carola se lo ha dicho – dijo Patricia.

- Tienes suerte al tenernos a tu lado... - se cruzó de brazos.

- Lo se... - Bunny abrazó a Ray.

- Y qué?... no nos presentas? - miró a Seiya.

- Si... claro... Seiya, ésta es Ray, trabaja para el laboratorio criminalístico y forense y ésta es Patricia, la poli y detective entre todas nosotras.

- Mucho gusto señoritas – sonrió a mabas dejándolas paradas y sonrojadas.

- A que es un encanto? - Carola era la más dicharachera de todas. Había cogido entre sus manos la cara de Seiya – y éste es Seiya Kou, hijo del empresario Chino Misaki Kou, es el menor de tres hermanos los cuales son Taik,i que está en USA en estos momentos y el otro es Yaten, que lleva la zona de EU – Seiya lo miró – he estado investigando para luego poder contar la historia de la cual eres protagonista... - sonrió.

- Ray, me gustaría que vieras ésto – Amy se acercó a Seiya – con tu permiso...

- Por supuesto – se apartó el pelo.

- Pensaba que ésto ya no se fabricaba... - Ray lo miró con asombro.

- Y yo tampoco – dijo Amy y se fue hacia las radiografías y el tac el cual se los enseñó – mira como lo tiene edherido...

- Es increíble que aun haya gente que haga estas cosas... - no paraba de sorprenderse – podré analizarlo una vez lo tengas quitado?.

- Si.

- Estaría genial, aunque también sabes el riesgo que corres.

- Si, Amy me ha informado.

- Por eso me gustaría pedirte que me ayudaras con ello – Ray la miró – yo soy cirujana y puedo hacer el transplante pero para ser sincera, con eso, no sabría por donde empezar y tú en esas cosas tienes más experiencia.

- Claro que lo haré – dijo tras meditarlo unos segundos.

- Gracias Ray! - Bunny se tiró a abrazarla.

- Gracias... - Seiya también se las dió.

- Dármelas cuando todo haya terminado – sonrió aunque avergonzada al sentir la mirada de Seiya.

- Ésto tengo que escribirlo... - Carola sacó su libreta de apuntes – por cierto Bunny, me he traído una de tus cámaras para hacer fotos cuando estén contigo en el quirófano y con Seiya, cuanta más información, mejor, si a ti Amy, no te molesta...

- Para nada.

- Como sigas así, vas a necesitar un periódico para tí sola – dijo Bunny entre risas.

- El Señor Fujimoto me ha dicho que lo hagamos todo lo largo que nosotroas veamos para dar cuanta mas información de todo, mejor, no le importa sacar todo un periódico que hable de lo mismo siempre y cuando se diga toda la verdad.

- Eso es genial! - ambas chocaron sus manos – vayamos a por ello!.

- Pero no os olvidéis de nosotras, eh? - Patricia les guiñó un ojo.

- Por supuesto! - dijo Carola – y... cuándo empezamos?.

- Cuando Bunny quiera – dijo Amy recogiendo las pruebas de Seiya.

- Estoy lista – dijo sin pensar aunque lo cierto era que estaba muy nerviosa.

- Yo entraré contigo – le cogió la mano como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos – si Amy no le importa...

- El quirófano empieza a quedarse pequeño, pero claro que puedes entrar – sonrió.

- Ésto tengo que retratarlo... - Carola disparó la cámara captando la mirada de complicidad de Bunny y Seiya sin soltarse de la mano.

- Carola! - Bunny la miró.

- Cuando todo ésto termine, querrás guardar ésta foto – le contestó seria mientras miraba la foto por la pantalla de la cámara.

- Bien... pues entonces, bajar todos al sótano y esperar en la puerta del quirófano 4, Ray, Bunny, venid conmigo, vamos a prepararnos.

Amy salió por la puerta seguida de Ray y Bunny mientras que Seiya, Carola y Patricia veían como se marchaban.

- Sabes Seiya?, tienes mucha suerte... - le dijo Carola al pasar delante de él para salir fuera.

- Más te vale que sepas valorarla como se merece... - Patricia le aguantó la mirada unos segundos y salió tras Carola.

Seiya no dijo palabra alguna, sabía que las cosas que le habían dicho las amigas de Bunny eran verdaderas y era algo que él mismo se había dado cuenta desde un principio, lo cual le había hecho prometerse que cuando todo terminara y si salía bien, no dejaría que Bunny se alejara de él, así que las siguió en silencio y esperó en la puerta del quirófano junto a ellas hasta que Amy apareciera.

- Bien – dijo abriendo las puertas del quirófano – si entráis, os tenéis que quedar justo donde os diga ya que aunque no es muy complicado lo que vamos hacerle a Bunny, sí que necesito concentración para no hacerle daño, de acuerdo? - los tres asintieron – seguidme.

Los tres entraron en el quirófano encontrándose a Bunny sentada en la camilla con un camisón verde que se abría por detrás y con un gorro en la cabeza el cual le recogía todo el cabello, Ray estaba terminando de colocarse su bata con ayuda de una enfermera, Amy era ayudada por otra para colocarse los guantes mientras otras dos ponían el material quirúrjico a mano y preparaban los máquinas.

- Patricia – le dijo Amy – puedes quedarte al lado de Seiya ahí – le señaló la camilla – Carola, puedes hacer todas las fotos que quieras siempre y cuando no entorpezcas a nadie – asintió con la cabeza – Seiya, como estarás en la parte de la camilla donde Bunny se va a tumbar y estarás cerca de la cabeza, si no te mareas, me gustaría que vieras lo que le vamos hacer ya que a tí será algo parecido – Seiya asintió – bien, pues todos manos a la obra, Bunny, túmbate boca abajo y encaja la cabeza en ese hueco que tiene la camilla – se tumbó – necesitamos que estés completamente inmóvil, por eso vamos a dormirte entera, de acuerdo?.

- Si.

- Inyectarle la anestesia.

Mientras la enfermera lo hacía, buscó la mano de Seiya el cual se la cogió entre las dos suyas acuclillándose para que pudiera verlo.

- Estaré todo el rato aquí contigo y no te soltaré la mano.

Bunny sonrió y apretó la mano antes de cerrar los ojos poco a poco y soltar la mano de Seiya la cual él no soltó incluso estando completamente dormida.

Acto seguido Amy y Ray se pusieron manos a la obra para extraerle la médula a Bunny bajo el silencio y la mirada atenta de Seiya, el sonido del disparo de la cámara de Carola y la atención de Patricia.

Dos horas y media después, Bunny se encontraba en la habitación.


	6. Día 6

DÍA 6

Eran sobre las 4:30 de la madrugada cuando Bunny comenzó a despertarse al notar que el efecto de la anestesia iba pasando.

Patricia era la única que la acompañaba.

- Patricia...

- Dime.

- Duermes?.

- No... solo he cerrado los ojos – la miró – cómo te encuentras?.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza y las cervicales... supongo que será normal.

- Amy ha dicho que te quejarías de eso, pero que ese malestar se te pasaría en algunas horas y estarías como siempre.

- Y Seiya?, dónde está?.

- En el quirófano, Ray y Amy llevan con él más de 3 horas...

- Ya? Y por qué no se han esperado?, quería estar con él – su voz sonó triste – y si le pasa algo? y... si no se vuelve a despertar? - la miró asustada mientras intentaba incorporarse.

- Tú te quedas ahí – Patricia la volvió a reacostar – debes de hacer reposo hasta que lo diga Amy.

- Pero... necesito verlo, él ha estado a mi lado y yo en cambio...

- Está con Amy y Ray, está en las mejores manos que pueda estar – se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró hacia la calle – habrá que esperar a que terminen, además, le has dado médula tuya, te aprece poco? - la miró.

- No lo entiendes, verdad Patricia? - agachó la vista – tanto tú como Amy, Ray e incluso Carola habéis decidido ayudarme porque soy yo y haríais cualquier cosa por mí de igual modo que yo lo haría por vosotras pero en verdad no queréis – sus ojos se pusieron nublados – sugún para Tomoe, yo debería haber muerto a manos de Seiya en un frío y oscuro pasillo hace 6 días... pero en cambio, me ayudó a escapar y a huír para salvar mi vida y que Tomoe no me utilizara como a otra rata de laboratorio... me salvó la vida y cada día que pasa lo sigue haciendo – la miró con sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas – le debo la vida... y la única manera que he visto de recompensarlo es ayudarlo a recuperar la suya...

- Dime que no es porque te has enamorado de él... - la miró desafiante y Bunny agachó la vista – lo sabía, todas lo sabíamos, solo hay que ver como os miráis y los gestos que tenéis entre vosotros... - se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Bunny – la verdad y si he de ser sincera, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, Seiya me parece un chico muy guapo y super atractivo... - ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

- Y porque no lo has visto con tan solo una toalla sujeta a la cintura con las gotas de agua resvalando por su torso...

- Qué?, tú si? - se acercó más a la cama.

Bunny comenzó a narrarle con todo lujo de detalles a Patricia todo, pero absolutamente todo lo que había pasado con Seiya.

Mientras ellas reían, unas 10 plantas más abajo, concretamente en el mismo quirófano en que habían intervenido a Bunny, la cosa estaba más complicada.

- Doctora Mizuno, las pulsaciones son cada vez menos... - decía una enfermera sin apartar la vista del monitor.

- Hacer todo lo posible por mantenérselas, aún me queda un poco – contestó Ray concentrada en soltarle la pieza de la columna – ésto es más complicado de lo que parece.

- Pero no podemos tenerlo mucho tiempo más así Ray, si siguen bajando la sangre no va a llegarle ni al cerebro ni al corazón...

- Solo un poco más Amy, confía en mí.

- Doctora... - la enfermera insistía al ver que las constantes vitales de Seiya eran cada vez menores.

- Ray, termina ya o Seiya morirá! - le gritó.

- Solo un poco más... casi lo tengo...

- Ray... - Amy miró el monitor de las pulsaciones que comenzó a pitar – Seiya se nos va, va a tener una parada cardíaca...

- Un momento... - la máquina comenzó a pitar más – ya lo tengo...

- Lo siento, pero si esperamos más, Seiya morirá – la quitó hechándola hacia un lado pegándole un empujón, dio la vuelta a Seiya que yacía inmóvil y comenzó a reanimarlo – inyectarle cuatro miligramos y preprarar las placas para la descarga – miró a Ray que tenía el chip completo cogido por unas pinzas – cuándo lo has sascado?.

- Cuando me has empujado – sonrió.

- Doctora...

- Apartados – cogió las placas – descarga! - Seiya no reaccionó – voy de nuevo... descarga! - Seiya siguió sin reaccionar – Seiya... vamos... - miró a las enfermeras – inyectarle dos miligramos más y volvió a poner las placas sobre el pecho de Seiya – descarga! - no hubo cambios – con todo lo que has pasado, no te vayas así... qué será de Bunny... - le dió otra descarga y las pulsaciones volvieron ha aparecer de nuevo en el monitor – estabilizarlo y darle de nuevo la vuelta, hay que implantarle la médula...

Todos los que estaban allí acataron las órdenes de Amy sin rechistar y prepararon todo lo necesario para el implante de médula bajo la mirada silenciosa e indiscreta del objetivo de la cámara que Carola mantenía en sus manos.

Fueron tres horas más lo que estuvieron en el quirófano con Seiya.

- Menos mal que todo ha salido bien... - dijo Ray saliendo del quirófano.

- Eso no lo sabemos hasta que despierte, por tu condcuta, Seiya podía haber muerto en esa mesa – Amy estaba muy enfadada.

- Quería quitar ese chip bien.

- Si no podías Ray, haberlo dicho, hubiéramos estabilizado a Seiya y después hubieras seguido, era la vida de una persona la que estaba en juego.

- Pero ya está bien y el transplante ha salido bien.

- Te repito que hasta que no despierte no se como estará – entró en la habitación de Bunny.

- Amy, Ray, Carola – las miró.

- Cómo te encuentras Bunny? - preguntó Carola.

- Bien, aunque un poco condolida.

- Es normal, las punzones que te hemos hecho son delicadas, pero con un buen desayuno y algunas horas de reposo, estarás como nueva – le dijo Amy.

- Y Seiya?... - Ray y Amy se miraron – qué ocurre? - se asustó – no le habrá pasado nada, verdad?.

- Van a subirlo a la habitación – dijo Carola – Ray y Amy acaban de salir del quirófano con él – sonrió.

- Está bien? - volvió a preguntar.

- Ahora mismo está dormido por la anestesia y sedado, hasta que no despierte no se como habrá salido todo – contestó Amy.

- Puedo verlo?.

- Hasta que no hayas hecho todo el reposo que necesitas, es mejor que no, luego vendré a v erte – Amy salió de la habitación.

- Y yo me voy a ir al laboratorio – Ray enseñó el chip – voy a ver qué sorpresas esconde... en cuanto sepa algo, os llamo. Cuídate Bunny – se marchó.

- Yo también tengo que irme.

- También te marchas Carola?:

- Tengo que coger el avión para Osaka a la convención que Tomoe da esta tarde.

- Es cierto... si te esperas para el medio día, te acompaño.

- Hoy es mejor que no, prefieron que pases las fotos, que las califiques, le pongas la fecha... ya sabes, lo que siempre haces con ellas – le dió la cámara – pero para la siguiente sí que no te escapas – rió – mañana nos vemos! - salió de la habitación con la energía que la caracterizaba.

- Voy a llamar a la oficina y les diré que hoy no voy, así me quedo contigo.

- Muchas gracias Patricia, pero no es necesaario, bastante trabajo os estoy dando ya.

- Pero te quedarás sola...

- No te preocupes, con lo que tengo que hacer de las fotos, voy a estar ocupada un buen rato, seguro que cuando Amy venga a darme el alta, yo aún no he terminado – sonrió.

- Es probable... entonces si no quieres que me quede contigo, ya estamos en contacto – Bunny asintió – si averiguo algo te llamo.

- De acuerdo – vió como Patricia se marchó.

Una vez se hubo quedado sola, conectó la cámara al portatil que le acompañaba a todos lados y comenzó a descargarla.

Cuando las hubo tenido todas pasadas al ordenador que abrió el programa para ir una a una para ver los fallos, recortar, pegar, enfocar... ver cada detalle con precisión, se dió cuenta de que en varias fotos de la visita pasada de Carola le era bastante familiar o eso aparentaba a simple vista, alguien que aparecían en ellas, así que recortó esa imagen de una de las fotos donde aparecía, le contrastó bien las sombras y los tonos de luz ya que siempre salía bastante alejado y cuando lo hubo hecho, intentó enfocar la imágen lo máximo posible para tener la máxima claridad en la imagen ya que a causa de la distancia salían muy desenfocadas.

- No puede ser...

Se quedó parada mirando esa imágen que tanto conocía, pero, incrédula de no querer admitirlo, volvió de nuevo a revisar cada una de aquellas fotos para ver si aparecía en las demás que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Las observaba minuciosamente, con lentitud para no descartar ningún detalle de las personas que en ellas aparecían hasta que, en una foto que había pasado por alto por no ser Tomoe el que saliera principalmente, se dio cuenta de que, al fondo y en segundo plano, Tomoe y esa persona estrechaban su mano enseñando orgullosos un documento el cual Bunny dedujo que sería algún trabajo que habían firmado y eso la asqueó.

- Toc, toc! - entreabrieron la puerta – Bunny? - se asomó – Bunny... - entró en la habitación.

- Singo... - lo miró sorprendida al verlo – qué... qué haces tú aquí?.

- Eso debería de preguntártelo yo – se acercó a la cama – estabas enferma y no has dicho nada en casa?.

- No es eso... yo... solo he ayudado a un amigo...

- Al chico que estuvo en casa?.

- Si...

- Y qué has hecho para ayudarlo? - preguntó sarcástico.

- Donarle médula.

- Médula?, estás loca o qué? - le gritó.

- Singo... no grites, no estoy sorda – dijo autoritaria.

- Pero quién hace por un compañero de trabajo? - seguía indignado.

- Singo... te he dicho que no grites – su voz sonó serena.

- Bunny...!.

- Singo!, que pares! - alzó la voz callando a su hermano de golpe – no tienes ni idea de cuales son los motivos por lo que lo he hecho y tampoco lo que he pasado estos 6 días.

- Lo sabría si lo dijeras...

- Pero no puedo decirte nada hasta que todo ésto haya terminado...

- Terminar el qué?...

- Toc, toc – el llamar a la puerta interrumpió la conversación que ambos hermanos tenían – Bunny... - Amy entró por la puerta – vaya Singo!, escaqueándote de las clases? - sonrió.

- Eh... no... yo... - comenzó a ponerse nervioso – es que... me he encontrado a Carola y me ha dicho que Bunny estaba aquí...

- Y así de paso aprovechas y ves a Amy... - le dijo por lo bajo Bunny haciendo que Amy sonriera y que Singo se sonrojara tanto como un tomate.

- Sabe que es bienvenido cada vez que quiera – intentó calmar el ambiente – bien, he venido a darte de alta, aunque no deberías de sentir molestia ninguna, en caso de que te sintieras mareada o sintieras un dolor agudo en la cabeza, no dudes en decírmelo.

- De acuerdo.

- Por cierto – se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta – si quieres ver a Seiya está 5 habitaciones más adeltante – salió de la habitación.

- Le ha pasado algo?.

- Hace un momento me estabas gritando que porqué le había donado médula y ahora me preguntas que si le pasa algo? - se levantó de la cama – hermanito... a tí el estudiar medecina te está trastocando las neuronas... - comenzó a desvestirse.

- Tú si que estás trastocada – le dio la espalda – y podrías avisar que te vas a desnudar delante mía.

- Ahora estamos ahí?.

- Es que luego cuando estoy con una chica se me vienen estas imágenes... si al menos tuvieras un cuerpo atractivo... - notó el golpe del camisón que Bunny le tiró.

- Tú que sabrás criajo... - se terminó de vestir – ya te puedes dar la vuelta – Singo la miró y vio que estaba recogiendo su portátil y su cámara – deberías de irte a dar clases.

- La hora que es ya?.

- O eso o le digo a mamá como empleas el sudor, el trabajo y el esfuerzo que está haciendo papá para pagarte los estudios.

- Está bien... - se dirigió hacia la puerta – chantajista...

- Yo también te quiero... - sonrió viendo como Singo se marchaba.

Terminó de recoger su ordenador y la cámara y con ello colgado cada uno en un hombro, salió de la habitación donde estaba y se dirigió a la de Seiya.

Cuando llegó se quedó parada unos segundos delante de la puerta tal vez un poco asustada por lo que pudiera encontrarse tras esa puerta, respiró hondo y llamó, esperó varios segundos y al ver que nadie le contestaba, abrió la puerta.

Se quedó impreseionada al ver una habitación amplia pero llena de todo tipo de máquinas y en medio una cama rodeada de todo tipo de máquinas en la que Seiya yacía inmóvil y completamente dormido mientras una máquina recogía cada latido de su corazón y otra le proporcionaba el oxígeno para que pudiera respirar.

Entró en ella cerrando la puerta tras su paso caminando silenciosa como si no quisiera despertarlo dejando la cámara y el ordenador encima de un sillón que había.

Se acercó a la cama y apoyada en la baranda que había a cada uno de los lados, se quedó observándolo durante varios minutos.

Seiya dormía tranquilo y su respiración era relajada cosa que a Bunny le alegró aunque aun así le era imposible no sentirse impotente al verlo tan frágil e indefenso.

Se acercó más a él apartándole el pelo de la cara para poderla acariciar después.

Su piel era suave... siempre le había parecido así cada vez que había tenido la oportunidad de acariciarla.

- Menos mal que estás bien... - sus ojos se pusieron llorosos – siento no haber podido estar contigo como tú lo estuviste conmigo... - se acercó y le dio un cálido beso en la frente – pero sé que eres fuerte... - se quedó mirándolo sin parar de acariciarle la cara – y que saldrás de ésto...

- Bunny...

- Amy... - se intentó secar con rapidez las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Siento decírtelo, pero por mucho que le hables, no te escucha, anda en coma...

- En coma? - la miró.

- La operación se complicó un poco... - revisó las máquinas para ver que todo estaba en orden.

- Cómo que un poco? - la siguió con la mirada.

- Ya os dije que la operación era complicada... - no sabía como decírselo – muy complicada...

- Amy, qué pasó?.

- De haber tardado un minuto más, Seiya ahora estaría muerto... - Bunny notó como le temblaron las piernas – cuando Ray estaba intentando quitarle el chip, se ve que era mas complicado de lo que ella creía, tardó más de la cuenta, las constantes de Seiya comenzaron a bajar hasta quedarse sin ninguna, tuvimos que reanimarlo...

- Pero está vivo... - sus ojos estaban completamente nublados y no dejaban de mirar a Seiya.

- Pero no se con qué consecuencias... - ambas miradas se cruzaron – ahora mismo está en coma y no se si pasará un día, dos, tres, semanas, meses o años para que se despierte o puede que nunca lo haga – agachó la vista – y en caso de que despierte no sé si estará bien, si la pérdida de oxígeno le ha afectado a algo, si recordará todo, o una parte, o nada... siento...

- Amy – volvió a mirar a Seiya mientras lo acariciaba – gracias... y sé que él también te las dará cuando despierte – sonrió con tristeza – porque lo hará... sé que lo hará...

- Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde estoy...

Amy abrazó a Bunny fuerte a modo de agradecimiento por no haberlas culpado ni a ella ni a Ray de lo que había pasado y cuya consecuencia hacía que Seiya se encontrara en ese estado. Después salió de la habitación.

Bunny volvió a quedarse de nuevo sola con Seiya, yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, observándolo, asomándose por la ventana... hasta que, tumbada en ese feo e incómodo asiento marrón se quedó dormida con el portátil sobre sus piernas y medio sandwich que había comprado en la cafetería, mordisqueado sobre una servilleta de papel en el brazo de aquel sillón.

No era el mejor sitio para descansar, pero sí quizás el más seguro de momento, además, era incapaz de dejar a Seiya solo...

Mientras Bunny acompañaba a Seiya en el hospital, el avión de Carola hacía un par de horas que había aterrizado en Osaka.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir a reservar el hotel para poder pasar la noche al terminar la conferencia y se dirigió hasta dicho lugar para ir tomando las primeras fotos y apuntes de los que allí estaban. Tomoe aún no había aparecido.

- Señor Tomoe.

- Si Yuka? - se giró hacia ella interrumpiedo la conversación que tenía.

- Señor Tomoe, acaba de llamar Eugenia desde la central, dice que la señal de Kou la perdieron hace horas.

- Han intentado rastrearla?, es imposible que haya desaparecido por completo.

- Señor... Eugenia me ha comunicado tras preguntarle yo lo mismo que lo han intentado por todos los medios, incluso rastrearlo por satélite, pero no dan con señal alguna.

- Gracias Yuka... si sabes algo más, comunícamelo enseguidas.

- Si señor - se marchó.

- Ocurre algo? - le preguntaron al volver junto a la persona con la que había interrumpido su conversación.

- Se trata de Seiya Kou...

- Qué ha hecho ahora ese infeliz?.

- Yuka ha estado hablando desde la central con Eugenia y le han comunicado que llevan horas sin localizar a Kou...

- Crees que...?

- Que han conseguido quitarle el chip grande, donde se guarda toda la información.

- Bueno... es una pena perder toda esa valiosa información pero, fuera ese chip, adiós a la vida de Kou... - rió.

- Es cierto, muerto él, nadie podrá verificar esos datos – Tomoe rió también – al menos que lo haga Tsukino...

- No te preocupes por ella, es mas fácil localizarla de lo que parece y yo se donde encontrarla... - rió.

- Entonces no hay problema. Hacemos las presentaciones formales fuera, socio?.

- Cuando quieras, socio...

Ambos se miraron riendo entre sí y salieron fuera donde una gran aglomeración de gente esperaba con ansias la aparición de Tomoe alrededor de mesas donde los canapés y los pequeños dulces se amontonaban de tanta cantidad que había en cada una de las mesas y el campagne iba y venía de una lado a otro sin darles apenas tiempo a los camareros de abastecer de la dorada bebida a todos los allí presentes.

- Tin, tin, tin – sonó una copa al golpearla – amigos por favor... - se oyó a alguien hablar – amigos... - volvieron a decir de nuevo consiguiendo ésta vez la atención de los que allí estaban acompañado de un gran silencio – gracias a todos por vuestra atención. Os pido por favor un fuerte aplauso para nuestro anfitrión...

- Gracias... gracias amigos... - Tomoe apareció entre aplausos – gracias de verdad, pero los aplausos deberían de ser para vosotros por estar aquí conmigo, apoyándome como siempre hacéis – dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Falso... - pensó Carola para ella misma mientras tomaba notas y hacía las fotos.

- Bien – Tomoe proseguía – dadas las gracias por acompañarme una vez más en cada uno de los pasos que doy para mejorar la vida de las personas, quería deciros que hoy he venido a deciros que próximamente en éste lugar se iniciará la construcción del hospital "Tomoe Chiba"...

- Chiba?... - volvió a pensar Carola para sí misma – de qué me suena?.

- Ese hospital – Tomoe seguía con su discurso – estará orientado y especializado para tratar e intentar de encontrar la cura a todas esas enfermedades raras que hoy en día nos acompañan y las cuales no sabemos tratar, estando encima del enfermo las 24 horas del día para así poder encontrar el remedio en la mayor brevedad posible. Claro que, éste nuevo proyecto me era imposble emprenderlo yo solo, por eso voy a tener la colaboración de un Doctor famosos en toda Europa por los grandes descubrimientos que ha hecho en ese campo, además de ser amigo y compañero de facultad y ser, por supuesto, el mejor fuera de Japón... señores, señoras, damas y caballeros, os presento al Señor Chiba!.

En medio de una gran obación, apareció junto a Tomoe estrechándole la mano con una gran sonrisa y después volviéndose hacia toda la gente que allí se aglomeraba saludándolos y dándole las gracias por acompañarlo junto con Tomoe, en ese nuevo proyecto.

Carola, tras estar buscando en el archivo de su memoria de qué conocía ese apellido, cayó en la cuenta de a quién pertenecía tras verlo aparecer.

No pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo al pensar que era cómplice de Tomoe y que lo más seguro, estaba metido también en ese proyecto que Tomoe tenía entre manos y del cual Bunny era su mayor objetivo.


	7. Día 7

DÍA 7

- Ring!... ring!... - un móvil sonaba retumbando en el silencio de la noche en aquella habitación.

- Si? - contestaron somñolietos.

- Bunny!.

- Carola... no ves que hora es?...

- Si... si... lo sé... pero acabo de salir de la conferencia de Tomoe y aún me tiembla el cuerpo...

- Ha pasado algo? - se despejó por completo.

- Por el momento no, pero estaba, como ya sabes lo que se suele hacer, haciendo fotos y entrevistando a la gente mientras Tomoe aparecía porque se ha hecho de rogar...

- Carola, al grano – la interrumpió.

- Si, es cierto, perdón – hizo una pausa – a que no sabes quien se ha convertido en el nuevo y último socio de Tomoe?.

- Mmmm... déjame adivinar... - se tomó su tiempo – Armando.

- Pero cómo?...

- Porque soy mejor que tú...

- Sabes que te odio?.

- Lo sé... - ambas rieron – en verdad no sabía que era Armando, aunque me quedaba la duda porque esta mañana cuando me has dejado la cámara para que pasara las fotos, mirándolas detenidamente, lo he visto en varias, pero en verdad había pensado que había vuelto de Europa a trabajar como médico aquí, nunca habría podido pensar que Tomoe y él fueran socios...

- Crees que Armando está involucrado en el proyecto que Tomoe tiene entre manos y en el que Seiya y tú estáis involucrados?.

- No lo sé... pero es muy posible, cosa que está bastante mal...

- Porque Armando sabe demasiado sobre ti...

- Y sobre vosotras... - hubo un largo silencio.

- Y Seiya, cómo se encuentra?.

- Aún en coma y no saben cuando despertará y si lo hace, en qué condiciones estará... - su voz sonó triste.

- Verás como todo sale bien, Seiya es muy fuerte y no te dejaría sola – Bunny sonrió a pesar de que Carola no podía verla.

- Gracias... - hubo otro silencio – Carola...

- Dime.

- Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar más allí?.

- Vuelvo pasado mañana, por qué?.

- Entonces mañana iré allí contigo.

- Pero sería peligroso!.

- Me disfrazaré tal y como me enseñó Omoshiori.

- Pero... y Seiya?.

- Aquí no puedo hacer nada y quisiera ir allí para poder acercarme más a ellos dos...

- Eso será muy peligro.

- Pero es la única manera que hay de poder descubrirlos, además, Seiya me dijo que Tomoe tiene predilección por las pelirrojas...

- Está bien... - dijo tras un largo suspiro – cuando salgas de Tokyo dímelo para calcular el tiempo para ir a recogerte.

Tras colgar ambas y aún estando a varios kilómetros de distancia, no pudieron evitar el haberse quedado pensativas tras darse cuenta de que Armando había vuelto a aparecer y de que estaba junto a Tomoe, sin saber muy bien el propósito a pesar de tener sospechas hacia él, sospechas bastantes claras e inciertas a la misma vez.

Bunny decidió volver de nuevo a la realidad aunque no fuera tampoco muy buena.

Seiya seguía inconsciente, intubado para que pudiera respirar y sin dar ni el más leve movimiento de mejoría que hiciera pensar que en un momento a otro volvería a despertar y todo volvería a ser como antes, o eso al menos era lo que Bunny quería, pero en cambio, se encontraba sola ante todo aquello que estaba sucediendo y ajena a lo que quedaba por venir, habiendo implicado a sus amigas en toda aquella trama que ni ella misma aún entendía porque se veía involucrada también y sin la persona que había prometido ayudarla y salvarla cada vez que estuviera en peligro, a su lado...

- Riiiiing! - el móvil volvió a sonar de nuevo.

- Aquí Tsukino.

- Bunny, soy Ray. Qué tal se encuentra Seiya?.

- Está tal cual estaba...

- La verdad es que no me extraña, ahora su cuerpo se debe de habituar a su nuevo estado y su mente a funcionar por si sola.

- Cómo que su mente a funcionar por si sola?.

- Antes solo lo hacía gracias a ese chip...

- Ray... no... no te entiendo...

- Si pudieras venir al laboratorio, te lo podría explicar mejor.

- Pero... acabo de hablar con Carola y le he dicho que me iba a reunir con ella allí en Osaka por lo de las reuniones de Tomoe...

- Como quieras, pero pienso y creo que sería mejor que vieras ésto antes que nada... si piensas no venir, dímelo, mientras tanto, aquí estaré esperándote.

Ray colgó dejando a Bunny con el móvil en la mano mirándolo pensando en qué debía de hacer, cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación.

- Buenos días Bunny.

- Buenos días Amy.

- Estás bien?.

- Si... solo un poco cansada.

- Deberías de irte a casa y descansar un poco.

- No puedo hacerlo hasta que todo ésto acabe... - Amy sonrió.

- Y también por Seiya, no?.

- Si... - se sonrojó – qué tal lo ves?.

- Hoy vamos a quitarle la máquina para ver si puede respirar por si solo ya que las constantes han mejorado desde ayer.

- De verdad?.

- Si, pero con eso no quiero decir que vaya a despertar...

- Ya... - se quedó mirando como le quitaban los tubos – qué ocurre? - preguntó al ver que la máquina de las pulsaciones comenzó a pitar.

- No te preocupes, todo está bien, ahora solo queda esperar a ver como va evolucionando – la miró – has desayunado?.

- No.

- Te vienes a desayunar? - vió que miró a Seiya – no tardaremos, además, está rodeado de enfermeras, si se despertara, seguro que no se quejaría – sonrió.

- Seguro que no, siendo chicas...

- Nos vamos?.

- Si – salieron de la habitación.

- Bunny, de verdad te encuentras bien?.

- Por qué?.

- Te encuentro rara...

- La verdad Amy, es que estoy cansada, echa un lío y asustada... - las dos se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería.

- Ocurre algo? - la miró.

- Es todo Amy... ya ha pasado una semana desde que conocí a Seiya y son muchas cosas las que han pasado... cosas que por mucho que lo intente, no consigo entenderlas... - agachó la cabeza – no puedo ir a casa porque corro el riesgo de que me estén esperando para matarme, no puedo salir a la calle sin disfrazarme por el temor de que la persona que pase por mi lado me reconozca y me mate, os he involucrado a todas vosotras sin pensar hasta ahora en las consecuencias, Seiya está en coma sin saber si saldrá de él y además, Carola y yo hemos descubierto que Armando se ha asociado con Tomoe...

- Armando? - levantó la voz – pero no estaba ejerciendo la medecina en Europa? - dijo algo más suave al ver que antes había hablado más fuerte de lo normal.

- Si... y también dijo que no regresaría más... pero en cambio, sale en todas las fotos de todos los eventos de Tomoe y Carola me dijo esta madrugada que en la conferencia de hoy, Tomoe lo había presentado como su nuevo socio.

- Sabes lo que puede significar eso?.

- Lo he pensado... - se hechó hacia atrás en la silla con su taza de café entre las manos – créeme que por unos minutos se me ha pasado por la cabeza lo que tú acabas de pensar y si te soy sincera, me ha dado miendo, porque en el tiempo en el que Armando y yo estuvimos juntos, conoció demasiadas cosas de mí...

- Bunny, te puedo preguntar una cosa? - asintió con la cabeza – te dá miedo el hecho de que Armando esté asociado con Tomoe o porque haya regresado por lo que aún puedes sentir por él? - Bunny la miró.

- Si huebira sabido algo de él hace una semana atrás, no te hubiese dicho que no ya que todas sabéis la relación que tuve con él, lo que lo quise y lo mal que lo pasé cuando se marchó puesto que para mí era todo... - agachó la cabeza – pero ahora... solo me importa Seiya... en una semana me ha demostrado más cosas si llega la mano que Armando en 4 años... y tengo que admitir que al principio me incomodaba su presencia y ahora, a pesar de saber que no seré correspondida, estoy dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa por él – sonrió – es curioso, voy hacaer por una persona lo que no he hecho por otra en 4 años...

- Bunny – le vantó la vista – porqué dices que no serás correspondida?, solo hay que ver como Seiya te mira.

- Hace unos 4 días, estando de camino hacia Tokyo en tren, es cierto que me dijo que me quería y al responderle que yo también, la contestación que me dio fue que no quería que yo sintiera lo mismo que él sentía por mí, porque no se considera una persona, sino una rata de laboratorio y desde que ha estado a mercer de Tomoe se ha aislado y no ha tenido relación ninguna con las personas por el miedo a ser rechazado... además de decir que no quería hacerme daño, pero, lo cierto es que... - agachó la cabeza con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Lo cierto es que así también te está haciendo daño... - Amy se hechó hacia delante y cogió las manos de su amiga entre las suyas – lo que estás haciendo por Seiya es un gesto enorme Bunny y él lo sabe, cuando entremos al quirófano, me hizo prometerle que te diría que si la cosa no salía bien, que si moría, que se llevaría con él el amor de la única persona que amaba y la cual le había demostrado lo equivocado que había estado todos estos años al pensar que él no merecía ser querido y amado por alguien por todos los herrores que cometió.

- Porqué me dices ésto Amy? - la miró mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – significa que Seiya no se va a despertar?.

- Yo no he dicho eso, Seiya claro que se va a despertar – le apretó las manos las cuales aún no había soltado – solo me he adelantado en decirte lo que él te dirá cuando despierte, cuando lo haga, ambos deberéis de tener una conversación seria – se acercó más a ella – Bunny, estoy segura de que Seiya se va a despertar, además, es incapáz de dejarte sola ante todo ésto.

- Es cierto... - sonrió – es demasiado orgulloso pasa ser ayudado por una chica – se limpió las lágrimas – oye Amy, podrías acompañarme a ver a Ray?, había pensado en coger un avión y reunirme con Carola en Osaka, pero después me ha llamado Ray y me ha dicho que le gustaría que fuera al laboratorio que tenía que enseñarme algunas cosas que había descubierto y que quería que las viera y si vienes, quizás podrías...

- Claro que te acompañaré – sonrió – tengo el día libre, pero antes, pasaremos por casa y nos ducharemos, que falta nos hace.

Siguieron sentadas en aquella cafetería hasta que ambas se bebieron sus cafés mientras la gente iba y venía de aquel lugar.

20 minutos más fueron los que estuvieron antes de marcharse de allí, Amy pasando por su despacho para recoger sus cosas mientras que Bunny se pasó por la habitación en la que Seiya se encontraba para, además de recoger sus cosas, hecharle un vistazo altes de irse.

No había ocurrido nada duerante su asuencia ya que Seiya seguía estando donde mismo lo había dejado y sin ningún cambio aparente en él y por mala suerte para Bunny.

Se acercó a la cama donde Seiya se hayaba colocándose al lado de ella, se quedó mirándolo, inmóvil, contemplando su respiración que parecía normal tras haberle quitado aquellos tubos y aquella máquina que respiraba por él desde que había salido de quirófano.

Le acarició la cara, su piel era muy suave y después le apartó los cabellos que caían sobre su cara, los tenía limpios y sedosos, igual que aquella noche cuando los pudo acariciar, nunca le había gustado el pelo largo en los chicos, pero en cambio, a Seiya nunca le dejaría cortárselo.

- Nos vamos? - Amy se asomó por la puerta.

- Si – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- He dejado dicho todo lo que tienen que hacerle a Seiya y en caso de que pasara algo, me llamarán a mi busca.

- Gracias Amy – subieron al ascensor.

- No tienes por qué darlas – la miró y sonrió.

- En qué has venido?.

- En el metro... - vio la cara que puso Bunny – ocurre algo?.

- Pensaba que habías venido en el coche.

- Es que tú no?.

- No... es más, ni siquiera se donde está mi coche... - sonrió – no sé donde nos lo dejemos en una de las persecuciones...

- Pues tendremos que coger un taxi.

Salieron a la entrada del hospital, se acercaron a la parada de los taxis y tras esperar un par de minutos, se subieron en un taxi dirección a la casa de Amy, camino que Bunny aprovechó para mandarle un mensaje a Carola.

- Piiiiiiiiiii!, piiiiiiiiiiiiii!, piiiiiiiiiiii!...

- Un mensaje? - dijo mirando el móvil – de Bunny? - lo abrió y lo leyó – "Carola, he pensado mejor que nos vemos aquí. Ray me ha llamado diciéndome que tiene algo importante que enseñarme. Ya te tengo informada" – cerró el móvil – ya me podría haber avisado antes! - refunfuñó – ahora tendré que quedarme más tiempo aquí hasta que mi vuelo salga, espero que lo que Ray tiene que decirle sea importante... - se sentó en un banco del parque por el que caminaba – ésta chica no hay manera de que cambie! - se hechó hacia atrás.

- Carola? - se sobresaltó al ver que alguien la llamaba – no te asustes, soy yo, Armando – sonrió.

- Ar... mando... - se pudo de pie – qué... qué haces tú aquí?.

- Eso mismo te podría pegruntar yo ya que estás un poco lejos de Tokyo.

- Estoy trabajando.

- Trabajando?.

- Si, soy reportera del periódico "Tokyo Shimbum" y soy la encargada de los reportajes del profesor Tomoe, así que viajo por todos lados persiguiéndolo para poder mantener informados a todos de las maravillas que Tomoe hace para el mundo – rió intentando disimular sus nervios.

- Qué coincidencia!.

- También haces reportajes de Tomoe? - lo miró sorprendida haciendo que Armando se riera a carcajadas.

- No... no hago reportajes de él, sino que trabajo con él ayudándolo en sus investigaciones, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías si estuvistes en la conferencia de ayer.

- La verdad es que me he equivocado de día, pensaba que era hoy – rió – sigo siendo muy despistada...

- Si quieres, puedo llevarte con él, así podrás preguntarle todo lo que queiras.

- Si... eso sería genial, pero... si pudieras arreglarlo para que fuera mejor cuando estuviera en Tokyo... - Armando la miró un poco sospechoso – así podría hacerle la entrevista mejor porque me la llevaría antes preparada y mejores cámaras también, para hacerle una entrevista buena y que abarcara bastantes páginas – rió.

- Es buena idea, hablaré con él – Carola sintió como se quitaba un peso de encima, por el momento.

- Y... tú qué haces aquí?, no te habías marchado a Europa?.

- Me fui para terminar mis estudios y tras hacerlo y convertirme allí en un buen doctor, decidí regresar a Japón, al hacerlo Tomoe contactó conmigo, me propuso en que fuera su socio y acepté – sonrió – no todos los días uno tiene una proposición de alguien de esa embergadura – rió.

- No... la verdad es que no – rió también a pesar de que su sonrisa pareció forzada – y... qué es lo que haces concretamente con él?.

- Oh... pues... ya sabes... ayudarle a poder crear vacunas para esas enfermedades tan raras que hoy en día hay... pero esas preguntas ya las contestaremos en la entrevista – cambió de tema – y vosotras, cómo estáis?, y... Bunny...

- Pues estamos bien... al final todas nos apliquemos en los estudios y ahora cada una de nosotras trabajamos en lo que siempre habíamos querido.

- Y... Bunny? - volvió a insistir haciendo que Carola pensara su respuesta.

- Ella también está trabajando en lo que siempre quiso a pesar de sus malas notas al igual que yo – rió – y lo pasó bastante mal cuando te marchaste, pero poco a poco se le fue pasando y sigue igual que siempre – lo miró y sonrió – upps!, tengo que marcharme, aún tengo que recoger mis cosas para embarcar – se separó unos metros de Armando – haber si nos vemos cuando vayas a Tokyo! - le gritó mientras corría.

- No te preocupes, puedes estar segura de ello... - pensó para sí mismo mientras despedía a Carola con la mano con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Amy y Bunny tras ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, volvieron a salir a la calle subidas de nuevo en el mismo taxi que las había recogido en el hospital ya que le habían dicho que si no le importaba esperarlas, cosa que al taxista no le importó en absoluto ya que el cuenta kilómetros seguía corriendo y eso era un beneficio para él.

Casi 3 horas después de salir del hospital, se encontraron enfrente de los laboratorios donde Ray trabajaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Ésto... es enorme... - dijo Bunny nada más bajar del taxi.

- No habías estado aquí antes? - sonrió.

- No... la verdad es que no... - entraron dentro.

- Perdone señorita – Amy se acercó a recepción – buscamos a la Señorita Hino...

- Un momento – contestó la chica sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días Señor Kumada – la chica se puso de pie y saludó con respeto.

- Perdone Señorita – Amy insistió – necesitamos que avise a la Señorita Hino y le digas que la Doctora Mizuno y la Señorita Tsukino están aquí.

- Un momento le he pedido antes... - volvió a mirar al ordenador.

- Ocurre algo?.

- Señor Kumada... - la chica lo miró.

- Ahora que lo dice, si, tenemos una cita con la Señorita Hino y ésta señorita no para de decir que nos esperemos.

- Hikura.

- Si Señor?.

- Éste no es trato para estas señoritas – las miró – ha dicho que es Doctora?.

- Si.

- Por favor, sígame, justamente iba a ver ahora a Ray – se volvió hacia la recepcionista – Hikura, si otra vez vuelve a pasar ésto, será despedida automáticamente, entendido?.

- Si Señor... - agachó su cabeza y se sentó.

- Vamos? - comenzó a caminar – así que sois amigas de Ray.

- Si Señor – contestó Bunny.

- Por favor, llamadme Fernando – las miró y sonrió – a quién de las dos está ayundando Ray?.

- A... mi... - dijo temerosa.

- Así que tú eres Bunny?, encantado de conocerte – sonrió – Ray me comentó lo que un amigo tuyo llevaba incrustado, la verdad es que da miedo que aún hoy en día la gente siga utilizando esas cosas... - subieron al ascensor – juntamente por eso voy a ver a Ray, porque me lo comentó por teléfono, pero quiero verlo yo personalmente – se pararon en la planta 3 – las señoritas primero – salieron del ascensor – aquí es – metió su clave de acceso y abrió la puerta – buenos días Ray!.

- Señor Kumanda, cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no le he dado permiso para que me llame por mi nombre?.

- Ray, pero... no sois compañeros?, qué más dá?.

- No somos compañeros Bunny, él es mi jefe – Bunny se avergonzó.

- Venga Ray, no seas así, cuando estamos solos sí que me llamas por mi nombre... - sintió un golpe en la cara.

- No diga tonterías, sabe que eso no es cierto – dijo seria bajando su mano.

- Antes o después conseguiré que salgas conmigo... - Fernando sonrió a la misma vez que se tocaba el lado de la cara donde Ray lo había golpeado y les guiñaba un ojo a Bunny y Amy haciendo que ambas rieran.

- Al final no te has ido con Carola?.

- No, lo que me has dicho por teléfono ha llamado mi atención.

- Me alegro de que así haya sido y que te hayas traído a Amy – se fue hacia el ordenador – mirad – los tres se acercaron.

- Wooooo! - Fernando se sorprendió nada más verlo – éstos los utilizaban a primeros del 1,900 para torturar a la gente, no?.

- Si, aunque éste nada se parece a esos, sigue su misma construcción pero además, tiene memoria de almacenamiento desde el primer segundo que es puesto en la persona – tocó y salió un montón de archivos – aquí contiene cada una de las órdenes que ha recibido para ejecutar, el modo como tenían que hacerlo y de la manera que han terminado haciéndolo – todos miraban alucinados y Bunny se negaba a creer que todo lo que ahí ponía, Seiya hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo y haber ejecutado todas aquellas órdenes – Amy, ésto quiero que lo veas tú – se metió en otro lado.

- Cielo santo... - no dejaba de mirar de arriba a bajo toda aquella larga lista – todo eso le han metido a Seiya en el cuerpo todos éstos años?.

- Cuando aquí lo refleja, es porque así es.

- Mira eso – señaló una sustancia – esa dosis podía haber matado a 3 personas a la vez!, es imposible que viviera...

- Lo cierto es... - entró en otro lado – que según ésto, Seiya estuvo muerto casi 1 hora, pero pasado ese tiempo y tras inyectarle éstas 4 sustancias mezcladas entre sí con diferentes cantidades, su corazón volvió de nuevo a latir...

- Pone para que lo hicieron?.

- No, sólo pone "prueba apta".

- Y decís que ésto lo llevaba una persona? - preguntó Fernando.

- Si... - contestó Bunny.

- Y sigue con vida? - volvió a preguntar.

- Si, pero está en coma – contestó Amy – lo bueno es que está estable.

- Me alegro de que así sea – Ray las miró – Bunny.

- Dime.

- Verás... no se como decírte ésto... - se volvió de nuevo hacia el ordenador – si Seiya llegara a despertar, cabe la posibilidad de que no te recuerde... - Bunny sintió una punzada en el corazón – el chip ha actuado como una memoria artificial desde que se lo pusieron, pero al quitárselo, esos recuerdos los ha perdido también... y en ellos, aparecemos todos nosotros y por supuesto, tú...

- Quieres decir que no recordará nada? - dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- No es seguro, pero casi y en caso de que no lo haga, no recordará absolutamente nada de todos estos años bajo el servicio de Tomoe...

- Pero eso no lo sabremos hasta que no despierte – Amy intentó suavizar el ambiente – es probable también que recuerde cosas...

- Puede ser también, pero no aseguro nada – Amy le hizo gestos a Ray para dejara de hablar.

- Aun no recordándome, seré feliz por haberle devuelto su vida – sonrió con tristeza – prometí devolverle la vida que perdió y si despierta, lo habré conseguido – sus ojos se nublaron.

- Bunny – Fernando le puso la mano en el hombro – estoy seguro de que te recordará, ese chip puede haber borrado sus últimos recuerdos, pero no sus sentimientos...

- Gracias... - sonrió.

- Y Patricia, ha podido averiguar algo? - preguntó Amy.

- No – miraron a Fernando – por qué me miráis? - sonrió – la fin y al cabo soy el jefe y también investigo... además, aquí el que más como el que menos, trabaja...

- Pero no ha podido averiguar nada de nada? - Ray se extrañó.

- Nada de nada – Fernando se puso serio – parece que Tomoe es un hombre muy influyente y según pinta la cosa, también tiene influencias en la policía..

- Así que si las tiene, será muy difícil poder conseguir información... - dijo Bunny.

- El problema no estaría ahí – añadió Fernando – el problema vendría si descubren que los estáis investigando... aunque supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta, al menos de que ese chico ya no lleva el chip, mirad aquí – señaló unos cables – es un dispositivo que salta automáticamente en cuanto decides quitarlo de la persona que lo lleva.

- Y puede rastrearlo aun teniéndolo quitado? - preguntó Amy.

- Que yo sepa no, pero tampoco estoy muy seguro... si han podido coger el original y modificarlo hasta el punto de que llegara a ser un ordenador portátil, no os puedo garantizar que no lo puedan rastrear... - las miró a las tres – hay que tener mucho cuidado chicas – cogió el chip – para mayor seguridad y como hemos copiado todos los archivos que contenía, será mejor que lo ponga a buen recaudo.

- Dónde lo vas a llevar? - preguntó Bunny.

- A la planta donde solo unos pocos pueden entrar – miraron a Ray – una sala completamente de titanio.

- Esacto! - Fernando sonrió – allí estará seguro, o al menos, creo que con el titanio en caso de que dé alguna señal para poderlo rastrear, lo neutralice por completo y poder estar algo tranquilos en ese aspecto.

- Gracias... - dijo Bunny.

- No tienes por qué darlas – Fernando se volvió desde la puerta con una amplia sonrisa – es nuestro trabajo – se marchó.

- Vaya, vaya... así que éste es ese famoso chico del que nos hablas, eh? - la voz de Amy sonó picarona.

- No os confundáis – Ray se volvió toda colorada – no es lo que parece – dijo con voz autoritaria, como siempre.

- Parece un buen chico – la voz de Bunny sonó sincera – y apuesto!.

- Pues tú ya tienes a Seiya! - se volvió celosa.

- Lo sabíamos! - dijeron ambas a la vez – estás colada por él! - rieron.

- Sssssssssssssssss...! - las hizo callar – vale, si, me gusta – dijo seria – pero no digáis nada y mucho menos a él – ambas se miraron – no quiero que él lo sepa y mucho menos todos los demás, pueden creer que tengo el trabajo porque soy la novia del jefe.

- Y quién te ha dicho a tí que no lo tienes por haberle gustado desde el primer momento? - Ray la miró.

- Amy tiene razón, eso no lo sabes – la voz de Bunny sonó calmada – creo que si te gusta, deberías de decírselo, piensen lo que piensen los demás, eso al fin y al cabo no debería de importarte, ya que lo que cuenta es lo que tú quieras – la miró y sonrió – pero es solo mi opinión – miró a Amy – nos vamos?.

- Si, es hora de ir a comer y prepararme para ir la hospital.

- Tienes turno de noche de nuevo?.

- Si.

- Si os esperáis un momento, me voy a comer con vosotras – dijo Ray mientras recogía todas las cosas de encima de la mesa.

- Yo os acompaño! - todas miraron hacia la puerta donde Fernando estaba asomado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras ellos 4 se iban a comer haciendo así una pausa antes de volver nuevamente a su trabajo y Carola viajaba tranquilamente hacia Tokyo en avión, Armando había quedado con Tomoe...

- Armando! - se levantó y le estrechó la mano – cómo se encuentra hoy mi socio?.

- La verdad es que bastante bien Señor Tomoe – sonrió.

- Oh!, por favor!, llámame Soichi – le invitó a que se sentara – al fin y al cabo somos socios, además, no soy mucho más mayor que tú – sonrió.

- De acuerdo Soichi.

- Así me gusta! Y bien, cuál es el motivo de tu alegría?.

- Se trata de Tsukino... - Tomoe prestó atención – viniendo de camino, me he encontrado con Carola Aino, amiga de ella de la infancia y compañera de trabajo – vió que Tomoe prestaba más atención – resulta que ambas son compañeras de trabajo en el periódico "Tokyo Shimbum" y Carola es la que lleva los reportajes suyos, le he pedido que cuando regresemos a Tokyo, le concedería una entrevista personal...

- Así que trabajan para el Señor Fujimoto las dos... - lo miró y sonrió – creo que haremos una visita al periódico cuando regresemos – chocaron sus copas y rieron.


	8. Día 8

DÍA 8

Volvió a amanecer de nuevo en aquella oscura y fría habitación del hospital.

Bunny, como llevaba haciendo 3 días atrás, había pasado la noche trabajando con su portátil en un incómodo sillón marrón al lado de la cama de Seiya esperando tener alguna respuesta por parte de él por leve que fuera y aunque la esperanza era siempre lo último que se perdía, lo cierto era que cada minuto que iba pasando, era una milésima que iba perdiendo y la confianza de que en algún instante Seiya despertara, cada vez era menor a pesar de haberle dicho Amy que era imposible saber cuando podía despertar una persona que estaba en coma.

Se encontraba echada sobre el filo de la cama donde Seiya yacía, durmiendo y cansada.

Notó que las sábanas se movieron un poco aunque no le dio importancia, pensó que había sido imaginación suya, cuando sintió una suave caricia sobre su rostro la cual la hizo sobresaltarse un poco asustada.

Al levantar la vista se quedó un poco parada, Seiya se encontraba tumbado, mirándola y sonriéndole, por unos instantes no supo que hacer, pero su corazón le mandó la órden, tras decir su nombre en un leve susurro, corrió a abrazarlo.

- Seiya... - su voz apenas salía, pero en cambio sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas – estás vivo... estás vivo... - lo miró – cómo te encuentras?.

- Bien... - vió que la mirada de Seiya no era la misma que había visto al despertar.

- Seiya... - se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano – sabes... - recordó lo que Ray le había dicho – sabes quien soy?...

- Debería?... - dijo tras observarla con detenimiento.

- No... - sintió unos pinchazos en su corazón y apretó con fuerza su mano – solo soy la chica que te encontró – intentó aguantarse las ganas de llorar – voy... voy a buscar a la doctora para decirle que ya te has despertado, enseguidas vuelvo – salió de la habitación y todo fue cerrar la puerta, cayó al suelo intentando abrazarse lo máximo posible a ella misma para intentar esconder sus lágrimas y su llanto.

- Bunny... - Carola y Amy corrieron hacia ella al verla así – Bunny, qué ocurre? - preguntó Carola.

- Seiya ha despertado... - las miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Eso es genial! - Carola se alegró y los ojos de Bunny se nublaron más.

- No... no lo es...

- Bunny... - Amy la abrazó – quizás solo sea un lapsus del despertar.

- No lo creo... - su voz era muy triste – cuando se ha despertado era él, sé que era él, me ha acariciado, me ha mirado como otras veces lo ha hecho y me ha sonreído, pero... segundos después... ya no me recordaba...

- Eso es...

- Por eso que te venía explicando – Amy la interrumpió – Carola, podrías llevarte a Bunny mientras yo inspecciono a Seiya?.

- Claro – Bunny se levantó y se marchó con Carola, entrando así Amy en la habitación.

- Señor Kou – cerró la puerta – soy la Doctora Mizuno – vió que Seiya la seguía con la mirada – cómo se encuentra?.

- Bien... aunque me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Es normal – le miró los ojos, la tensión, los latidos del corazón y el ruido al respirar – ha sido una operación muy complicada.

- Una operación?... qué me ha ocurrido?.

- Eso se lo explicaré después, ahora vamos hacerle un reconocimiento más exaustivo para ver si está complamente bien – se dirigió hacia la puerta – una enfermera vendrá ahora por usted.

- Doctora Mizuno – la volvió en la puerta – puedo hacerle una pregunta?.

- Claro.

- Esa chica rubia, la conozco de algo?.

- Por qué lo preguntas?.

- Quizás piense que estoy loco, pero al verla he sentido que el corazón me latía con fuerza, pero en cambio, no la conozco de nada... y al mismo tiempo, siento como si estuviera en déuda con ella.

- Señor Kou, no daré ningún diagnóstico hasta que no lo reconozca mejor, cuando lo haya hecho, entonces verificaré si está usted loco o no – sonrió – y... - lo miró desde la puerta antes de cerrarla – esa chica que usted dice, se llama Bunny Tsukino y puede estarle muy agradecido, gracias a ella, usted está vivo – cerró la puerta.

- Bunny Tsukino... - se tumbó en la cama repitiendo el mismo nombre una y otra vez – Bunny Tsukino...

Fueron 5 minutos más los que Seiya estuvo antes de que una enfermera interrumpiera en la habitación con una silla de ruedas.

Al hacercarse a la cama y decirle a Seiya quien era, éste fue ayudado a levantarse subiéndose posteriormente a esa silla y llevado a la planta superior donde Amy le haría un reconocimiento más detenido.

Mientras Seiya era inspeccionado, Carola y Bunny se encontraban en la cafetería.

- Bunny...

- Dime – su voz sonó triste.

- Te encuentras mejor?.

- Te mentiría si te dijera que si. Desde ayer que estuve con Amy visitando a Ray después de decirme todo lo que me dijo, he estado implorando para que, aunque no me recordara, Seiya despertara y estuviera bien después de esa intervención, pero lo cierto es que me duele el que no me recuerde... tenía que haberle hecho caso – sonrió con tristeza – no tenía que haberme enamorado de él porque iba a hacerme daño...

- No digas tonterías – Carola se hechó hacia delante – Seiya siempre te llevará en su corazón, lo que ambos habéis hecho el uno por el otro, es difícil de olvidar.

- Pero no me recuerda Carola – la miró.

- Pero te quiere... estoy segura de ello, solo había que observarlo como te miraba, se moría por tí.

- Tú misma lo estás diciendo, estás hablando en pasado.

- Ten fé, todo saldrá bien – le cogió la mano – confía en mi – le sonrió y Bunny le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no fuera tan alegre - siento cambiar así de tema, pero te tragiste la información que Ray obtuvo del chip?.

- Si – le enseñó el pendrive – a pesar de todo hago mi parte del trabajo.

- Qué bien que hayas mencionado el trabajo... porque tengo algo que decirte... - se puso nerviosa.

- Qué ocurre? - dijo preocupada al ver como estaba Carola.

- Pues verás... ayer estaba haciendo tiempo cuando me mandaste el mensaje diciéndome que no ibas a ir porque ibas a ver a Ray – tomó un sorbo de café – estando sentada en un banco, Armando se me acercó.

- Armando?.

- Si... supongo que pasó por allí de casualidad o eso quiero pensar...

- Y qué te dijo?.

- Pues me preguntó por todas, le dije que estábamos bien, me preguntó que qué hacía allí, le dije que trabajando ya que era mía la sección del periódico donde hablaban de Tomoe y me preguntó insitiendo varias veces por tí, pero no le respondí nada relevante, tan solo que estabas bien, tranquila – sonrió – el problema es... que como le dije que era la que llevaba la columna de Tomoe, quería que tuviera una entrevista personalizada con él...

- Y fuíste?.

- No... le dije que mejor la dejábamos para cuando estuviera aquí en Tokyo, así podría prepararme mejor la entrevista.

- Y... cuándo estarían aquí?.

- Mañana...

- Está bien... vamos hacer lo siguiente, prepara la entrevista yo iré hacerla.

- Pero...

- Carola, ahora me toca a mí hacer el trabajo peligroso además, no quiero que te involucres más, no quiereo que corras más peligro – se levantó de la mesa – luego hablamos.

- Dónde vas?.

- A preparar mi parte de la entrevista. Por cierto, paga tú, la próxima invito yo.

- Tendrá cara... - vió como se marchó.

Bunny salió de aquella cafetería con las ideas bien claras.

Tenía que ir a casa, a su casa, pero le era imposible hacerlo al menos siendo ella misma, así que decidió cambiar de look para pasar desapercibida o al menos, intentarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a una peluquería y tintarse todo su rubio cabello de un color rojo fuego; cuando salió de allí, se dirigió a cambiar su vestuario, normalmente vestía con ropa más o menos ajustada, pero nada provocativa, cosa que esta vez pasó por alto ya que prácticamente toda la ropa que compró, por no decir toda, era ropa que ella sabía perfectamente que solo la utilizaría para esa situación en concreto y que después esa ropa acabaría en el rincón más profundo de su armario y no se la volvería a poner.

Una vez comprado el nuevo vestuario y con el nuevo look, se dirigió al hotel donde llevaba dos noches sin ir.

Tras pedir las llaves en recepción y conseguir que el recepcionista creyera que era ella, subió a la habitación y tras darse una larga ducha, comenzó a vestirse.

De entre toda la ropa que se había comprado, había decidido ponerse unos shorts vaqueros junto con una camisa ajustada de color rosa pastel donde le era imposible abrocharse los tres primeros botones para dejar bien a la vista el imponente escote que le hacía tener esa camisa junto con el sujetador que siempre había deseado tener y que nunca se había decidido a comprar.

Por ser otoño y el tiempo había empezado a refrescar, se había puesto unas medias casi transparentes pero recias para que le abrigara y unas botas blancas que le llegaban casi a las rodillas.

El pelo se lo había dejado suelto, tan solo recogido a los lados sin pillarse el flequillo con una orquilla en cada lado donde en la punta llevaba el adorno de una pequeña flor.

Un maquillaje suave en tonos marrones claros fue lo que utilizó para maquillarse dándose un brillo de labios en un tono tan claro que apenas se notaba que llevaba los labios pintados.

Metió las cosas en un bolso blanco que se había comprado, se colocó un abrigo blanco que era también recién comprado que le llegaba a mitad del muslo y con su portátil colgado del hombro contrario de donde llevaba el bolso salió de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes coger de una de las maletas donde Seiya tenía las armas, una pistola pequeña la cual guardó en el interior de su bota izquierda.

Salió del hotel tras dejar la llave nuevamente en recepción y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Carola diciéndole que a las 4 estaría en el periódico en el despacho del Señor Fujimoto.

Llegando al restaurante donde tenía pensado comer, se encontró con Singo.

- Bunny!.

- Sssssssss!, no pronuncies mi nombre!.

- Pero qué ocurre?.

- Ven, vayamos a comer – lo obligó a que entrara con ella en el restaurante – tanto se nota que soy yo?.

- En verdad no lo he sabido hasta que no me has contestado, estás... tan... cambiada?... - no paraba de mirarla.

- Me alegro de que sea así.

- Y éste cambio? - miró a Bunny – hermana, en qué estás metida?.

- Perdóname Singo... - agachó la cabeza – todo éste asunto es demasiado complejo...

- Puedo ayudarte en algo...?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo...

- Singo... - lo miró – se que me voy a arrepentir de contarte ésto...

Ambos, sentados en la mesa como estaban apunto de comer, se encontraba uno enfrente del otro... uno escuchando cada una de aquellas palabras, muchas demasiadas realistas y difícil de creerlas de no ser porque confiaba plenamente en la persona que se lo estaba contando y la otra, sacando el suficiente valor para contarle todo aquello para que pudiera entenderlo y a la vez se preparara por si pudiera notar algo raro a su alrededor...

- Toc, toc – llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante – levantó la vista – Señor Tomoe! - intentó que su voz no sonara nerviosa – qué... qué le trae por aquí?.

- Señor Fujimoto, encantado de volver a verle – sonrió – me permite? - señaló los asientos.

- Por supuesto!, siéntese! - miró a Tomoe y a su acompañante.

- Perdone Señor Fijimoto, le presento al Señor Chiba.

- Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío – estrecharon sus manos – en qué puedo serviros?.

- Verá Señor Fujimoto... nos hemos enterado de que tiene a una de sus periodistas y amiga del Señor Chiba trabajando aquí...

- De quién se trata?.

- De la señortita Tsukino...

- Tsukino... - se hizo un poco el despistado – ah!, si!, se encuentra fuera haciendo un reportaje de arqueología, es una buena chica y bastante trabajadora.

- Vaya... así que no se encuentra aquí? - miró a Armando – lo siento Señor Chiba, creo que su reencuentro con es señorita se va a retrasar un poco...

- Le urgía verla?:

- No mucho, era solo que hace mucho que no la veo... me fui a estudiar a Europa y ahora que he regresado, me hubiera gustado haberla visto.

- Yo si quiere le digo que ha venido a buscarla Señor Chiba – intentó desviar la conversación.

- Gracias Señor Fujimoto, pero no hará falta – Fujimoto se quedó un poco parado – Carola se lo dirá – sonrió.

- La... la señorita Aino?.

- Si... no trabajan juntas y siguen siendo amigas?.

- S... s... si... - palideció – no sabía que conocía a la Señorita Aino.

- Desde hace mucho... - una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Además – Tomoe siguió con la conversación – el Señor Chiba se encontró con la Señorita Aino en Osaka, estuvieron hablando y quedaron en que cuando viniéramos a Tokyo, me haría una entrevista personal ya que tengo entendido que es la que lleva aquí en el periódico la columna que va relacionada conmigo y mis descubrimientos científicos...

- Así es Señor Tomoe – intentó estar lo más natural posible a pesar de que por dentro estaba hecho un auténtico manojo de nervios – pero la Señorita Aino aún no ha venido – miró su reloj – pero no tardará en llegar.

- Toc, toc – justamente llamaron a la puerta – se puede Señor Fujimoto? - una pelirroja espanpanante de cabello largo y ojos verdes abrió la puerta – oh!, lo siento señor, no sabía que...

- No se preocupe Señorita, por favor, pase – Tomoe se levantó – soy el Señor Tomoe y éste es mi socio, el Señor Chiba...

- Encantada... soy Meiko Miwa – se quedó mirando a Armando por unos instantes haciéndole recordar como flashes todo lo que pasaron los dos juntos – soy... soy la compañera de la Señorita Aino – miró al Señor Fujimoto para hacerle ver que en verdad era Bunny Tsukino – habíamos quedado aquí las dos para...

- Para ir ambas hacer la entrevista personal a mi residencia de Tokyo? - le cogió la mano a Bunny la cual besó como todo un caballero – será todo un placer tenerla en mi casa Señorita Miwa...

- Gracias Señor Tomoe, el gusto será nuestro – le sonrió.

- Perdone Señorita Miwa... - Armando habló – es usted la que acompaña a la Señortia Aino para hacer sus reportajes?.

- Así es.

- Y cómo es que no estaba con ella en Osaka?:

- Siento mucho contradecirle Señor Chiba, pero si que la acompañé – sonrió – lo único es que yo soy la que hace las fotos mientras mi compañera escribe – dijo lo más segura posible.

- Y cuando termian el trabajo?.

- Lo dice porque no estaba con ella en el parque en Osaka? - vió que Armando le prestó mas atención – me quedé en el hotel hasta la hora de salida de nuestro vuelo editando las fotos para la publicación – sonrió nuevamente – antes de publicar una buena foto es necesario mucha paciencia en hacer que quede bien – dijo con naturalidad.

- Entonces sáqueme lo más guapo posible – sonrió.

- Lo intentaré Señor Chiba.

- Perdón por el retraro! - Carola interrumpió si ni tan siquiera llamar a la puerta – lo... lo siento... - se disculpó al ver tanta gente.

- Aino, cuántas veces tengo que decirle que llame antes e entrar...!.

- Lo siento Señor Fujimoto, no volverá a pasar – se disculpó.

- Vamos señorita, no pasa nada, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez – sonrió – soy el Señor Tomoe, el Señor Chiba me ha hablado de usted – le tendió la mano – mucho gusto.

- El placer es mío – le estrechó la mano – no me pierdo ninguna de sus conferencias al igual que mi compañera.

- De eso justamente estábamos hablando y tengo que decirles que hacen un trabajo excepcional.

-Gracias – dijeron las dos a la vez.

- Señor Fujimoto – Tomoe lo miró - le importa si nos vamos con estas bellas señoritas para que nos hagan la entrevista?.

- Verá Señor Tomoe, las preguntas aún no las tengo claras... - Carola intentó ganar algo mas de tiempo.

- No importa Señorita Aino, he leído muchas columnas suyas y se que es buena improvisando – Tomoe sonrió – si a usted no le importa – miró al Señor Fujimoto.

- Eso depende de ellas...

- Listas entonces Señoritas? - ambas se miraron y asintieron – pues vayámonos pues... - los cuatro salieron de la habitación – bien señoritas, nos acompañan?.

- No es por ser mal educada Señor Tomoe y agradezco su invitación, pero yo prefieron ir en mi coche – dijo Carola.

- Pues yo si le acompaño – Bunny cogió del brazo a Tomoe con una gran sonrisa.

- Excelente elección... - Tomoe no dejaba de mirar aquella pelirroja que tanto le atraía.

- Carola, allí nos vemos – sonrió – vamos Señor Tomoe?.

- Vamos – comenzaron a caminar.

- Bunny... sea lo que sea lo que tramas, ten cuidado... - pensó Carola mientras veía como se alejaban.

- Carola, puedo acompañarte?.

- S... si... claro... - lo miró.

Cuando Bunny llegó a aquella blanca limusina en la cual acompañaría a Tomoe, no pudo evitar sentir miedo... era una de esas limusinas en la que había espacio suficiente para hacer cualqueir cosa... aunque ahora no se podía hechar atrás, todo aquello lo estaba haciendo por Seiya, solo por él...

- Las señoritas primero – Tomoe abrió la puerta y la invitó a subir.

- Gracias... - entró – vaya... es enorme!.

- Me alegra que le guste – cerró la puerta – es la primera vez que sube en una? - se sentó a su lado.

- Si... mi trabajo no da para tanto – sonrió – por cierto Señor Tomoe, siento haberle cogido antes del brazo sin permiso.

- Oh!, no se preocupe! - rió – me gusta la gente espontánea que pasa por alto quien soy - le puso una mano en el muslo – y más una chica tan guapa como tú... - su mano subió un poco más.

- De... - Bunny se apartó un poco y algo nerviosa – de todos modos, quería disculparme – sonrió mientras se bajaba más su short con disimulo – y dígame Señor, en qué anda trabajando ahora?.

- Mejor dejemos las preguntas para después Señorita Miwa...

- Está bien, y... de qué quiere hablar?...

- De usted... - un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bunny – quiero saber más de usted...

Mientras Bunny y Tomoe se dirigían hacia la mansión de éste hablando de una vida que Bunny se iba inventando según la marcha, Carola seguía aquella limusina acompañada de Armando.

- He de serte franca, no me agrada tu compañía – lo miró unos instantes al notar que Armando la miró.

- Lo sé...

- Nunca te perdonamos, ni las chicas ni yo que te marcharas de esa manera... sabes como se sintió Bunny?, sabes el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para que pudiera olvidarte y volviera a ser la Bunny que conocíamos?... para qué has regresado? - lo miró.

- Para trabajar con Tomoe..

- Pues si solo lo has hecho para eso, que así sea... deja a Bunny en paz – dijo mas tranquila y con un tono de voz mas suave – tiene su propia vida y es muy feliz... no necesita tenerte de nuevo en ella...

- En verdad solo quería verla y saber qué tal está.

- Pues ya te lo he dicho yo.

Carola zanjó ahí la conversación y no volvieron hablar más hasta que llegaron a la mansión.

- Qué tal el camino Armando? - le preguntó Tomoe al bajar de la limusina.

- Bien – dijo seco y distante.

- Por tu tono de voz, no parece que haya sido muy divertido, en cambio el mío ha estado bien... - miró a Bunny con deseo.

- Meiko... podrías ayudarme a sacar las cosas del coche? - le preguntó Carola.

- Claro – se dirigió donde ella estaba.

- Enseguidas vamos Señor Tomoe – Carola sacó una de sus mejores sonrisas – estás loca o qué? - se puso hecha una furia agazapada detrás del maletero del coche el cual tenía abierto – como demonios has hecho todo ésto sin avisarme?.

- No lo he hecho a drede, cuando he entrado en el despacho del Señor Fujimoto me los he encontrado ahí y ha sido lo primero que he improvisado.

- Pues menos mal que no he abierto mucho la boca...

- Señoritas, ocurre algo? - Armando preguntó.

- No – Bunny se asomó con una gran sonrisa – es solo que la cámara me está costando un poco montarla.

- Estamos dentro, no tarden.

- Enseguidas entramos – volvió de nuevo a esconderse – solo sígueme en lo que yo diga.

- Ésto es muy peligroso...

- Cuando veas oportuno, éstás en todo tu derecho de alejarte de todo ésto, ya te has involucrado bastante y me has ayudado mucho.

- Ni yo, ni ninguna de las chicas te dejaremos sola en ésto, pero por favor, ten mucho cuidado al acercarte tanto a Tomoe...

- No te preocupes, lo tendré.

Cerraron el maletero, cogieron las cosas y cogieron dirección para entrar dentro de la mansión.

- Vaya... - Carola estaba asombrada – es enorme!.

- Por aquí Señoritas – un mayordomo las acompañó – Señor...

- Gracias por acompañarlas – se levantó – por favor, siéntense – les invitó muy amablemente – espero no haberlas sorprendido con mi humilde morada...

- Qué modesto – pensó Carola – o no!, para nada!, hemos estado en algunas más grandes que ésta – "chúpate esa Tomoe" volvió a pensar.

- Si... seguro qie si, pero ésta es solo la de visita. Donde realmente vivo es tres veces mayor.

- Chapó! - volvió a pensar Carola sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Qué tal si empezamos la entrevista? - Bunny interrumpió esa conversación tan estúpida que ambos tenían.

- Buena idea – Tomoe sonrió – té?.

- No, gracias – contestaron las dos al unísono.

- Como queráis – dejó de nuevo la taza en la bandeja – y bien, qué os interesa saber?...

Carola sacó un cuaderno donde llevaba todas las preguntas que quería hacerle a Tomoe, sacó una pequeña grabadora y comenzó hacerle preguntas a ambos mientras Bunny hacía una foto tras otra.

Cuando vio que tenía suficientes fotografías, en vez de quedarse al lado de Carola mientras terminaba la rueda de preguntas la cual ni ella misma sabía de donde habían salido, se dirigió hacia una terraza cercana la cual daba a un gran jardín y comenzó a fotografiar aquellas maravillosas vistas.

- Bonito, verdad? - se sobresaltó.

- Señor Chiba, me... me ha asustado.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención – sonrió – aburrida?.

- Por qué lo pregunta?.

- Como ha dejado sola a su compañera...

- Ah!, por eso! - sonrió – para nada me aburre mi trabajo, es solo que al haber visto que tenía imágenes más que suficientes de ustedes dos, he decidido acercarme y ver de donde provenía ese maravilloso olor a galán y jazmín, espero no haberlos molestado.

En absoluto, además, es bueno poder compartir esa sensación con una chica tan bonita como usted. Sí que Kenji hace buena compañía, pero no es lo mismo – sonrió.

- No... supongo – sonrió un poco nerviosa.

- Meiko, cuando quieras nos podermos marchar – le dijo Carola mientras recogía sus cosas.

- Enseguidas voy – miró a Armando – un gusto haber podido hablar con usted Señor Chiba.

- El gusto ha sido mío – le cogió la mano y se la besó.

- Gracias por su hospitalidad Señor Tomoe y por dejarnos hacerle esta entrevista en privado.

- Para nada – sonrió – el gusto es mío el haber podido ayudar a una amiga de Armando. Para cualquier cosa que necesiten, ya saben donde encontrarme.

- Gracias – ambas se despidieron y se marcharon.

- Esa pelirroja me ha vuelto loco... - dijo Armando una vez se hubieron marchado.

- Lo siento amigo mío – le puso la mano en el hombro – pero a mí también me gusta...

- Enfrentados por una mujer? - lo miró alargando la mano.

- Enfrentados por una mujer – Tomoe la estrechó y ambos rieron.

El camino de regreso para Carola y Bunny fue de lo más ameno hablando de todas las posibilidades que podía haber de poder acercarse más a Tomoe e intentar correr el menor peligro posible.

- Gracias por todo Carola – le dijo estando en la puerta del hospital.

- No tienes por qué darlas, para eso están las amigas – sonrió – mañana nos vemos.

- Hasta mañana – vio como Carola se marchó – bien... volvamos de nuevo a larealidad... - pensó en voz alta y entró al hospital – perdone señorita, la Doctora Mizuno?.

- Ahora mismo anda haciéndole unas pruebas a un paciente, si es tan amable de esperar, cuando haya terminado le digo que está aquí.

- Gracias – se metió en la sala de espera.

- Quién me busca? - Amy apareció casi 45 minutos después.

- Amy... - se levantó.

- Si?.

- Soy yo, Bunny.

- Bunny?, pero qué?...

- Es por que hoy tenía que acompañar a Carola que iba a ir a ver a Tomoe y no me podía reconocer.

- Seguro que no lo ha hecho... - la miró de arriba a bajo.

- Qué tal está Seiya?.

- Me alegra que me hagas esa pregunta – sonrió – ven, vayamos a mi despacho – se dirigienron hacia él – te tengo que decir que hay buenas y malas noticias – abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

- Cuales son las buenas? - la miró esperanzada.

- Las buenas es que tras despertar Seiya, le he hecho un reconocimiento exaustivo y la operación ha sido todo un éxito – la miró y sonrió – hasta el punto de que la pérdida de memoria que Seiya padece, es temporal – vio la alegría en el rostro de Bunny – pero no se cuanto tiempo le durará... - vio que la alegría de Bunny se desvaneció – para ayudarlo a recuperarla cuanto antes, cada día pasaremos con él varias horas para ayudarle a ejercitar la memoria y... si tu le ayudas a recordar las cosas que pasásteis juntos, le será mas fácil... - la miró – es curioso, no se acuerda de ti, pero no ha parado todo el día de preguntar por tí.

- Puedo verlo?.

- Claro, no hace falta que lo pidas.

Bunny salió del despacho de Amy lo más rápido que pudo con una alegría enorme que tenía por las noticias que su amiga le había dado.

Una vez que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación donde Seiya se encontraba, los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

- Toc, toc – consiguió llamar – Seiya? - dijo asomando un poco la cabeza y lo encontró en la cama – puedo pasar?.

- Si – le contestó – qué te has hecho en el pelo? - la miraba de arriba a bajo – y esa forma de vestir?.

- Sabes... sabes quien soy?.

- Si. Eres la chica que estaba a mi lado al despertar, no?.

- Si... - estaba sorprendida.

- Me suene haberte visto antes así... y de haberte dicho que rubia estás mejor...

- Si... - sonrió – cómo te encuentras?.

- Bien... ahora mas tranquilo, supongo porque te he vuelto a ver... - se quedó pensando – es extraño, no te conozco de nada pero tengo la necesidad y la sensación de que necesito tenerte cerca... - sonrió – supongo que será debido a que fuiste la primera persona que vi al despertar.

- Tal vez – lo miró con cariño – mira, quería darte ésto – sacó de su bolso algunas fotos – Amy... perdón, la Doctora Mizuno me ha dicho que la pérdida de memoria es temporal.

- Si, a mi también y que a partir de mañana tendré ejercicios para ejercitarla...

- Pues... los míos van a empezaar antes... por eso te he dado éstas fotos – vio como las miraba con detenimiento – nos las hizo Carola antes de tu operación – vio que no paraba de mirar la foto en la cual Carola le dijo que cuando todo ésto terminara, le gustaría tenerla.

- Nunca he estado así con una chica... - notó como en su interior, su corazón se extremeció – me la puedo quedar?, me gusta mucho... la expresión que los dos tenemos es muy tierna. No seremos algo más que amigos y no me lo quieres decir, verdad?.

- No!, para nada! - dijo efusiva – aunque si te soy sincera sí que me gustaría – su voz sonó triste – bueno, sigamos viéndolas! - cambió de tema – mira ésta, aquí estamos en el quirófano.

- Nunca me separaba de ti?.

- Siempre que tenía miedo, estabas a mi lado...

Bunny se sentó en el sillón donde tantas otras noches había dado cabezadas al lado de Seiya y comenzó a contarle, como si de un cuento se tratara, todo lo que los dos habían pasado juntos desde aquel día hacía ya una semana y bajo la mirada atenta de aquel chico de lapsus de memoria que a pesar de no recordarla, tampoco podía estar lejos de ella.


	9. Día 9

DÍA 9

Volvía a amanecer de nuevo en aquella ciudad.

La gente poco a poco iba acumulándose en las calles para dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos.

En el hospital, alguien llevaba un buen rato despierto.

- Buenos días... - su voz sonó dulce y cariñosa hacia la persona que comenzaba a despertar a su lado.

- Buenos días Seiya – se destiró – qué tal has pasado la noche?.

- Mejor que tú seguro. Ese sillón tiene una pinta horrible de lo incómodo que tiene que ser.

- Después de 9 días, no está tan mal, créeme – sonrió

- Tantos días llevas aquí junto a mi? - la miró con cariño – eso nunca lo había hecho antes ninguna chica por mi – su voz sonó triste.

- No iba a dejarte solo después de todo – lo miró y sonrió sin evitar sonrojarse.

- Hablaré con la Doctora Mizuno para que me pongan una cama mas grande y así podamos dormir juntos – rió.

- Gracias, pero no. No sabría dormir sin ese horrible sillón - ambos se miraron y rieron.

- Buenos días!.

- Buenos días Amy! - contestó Bunny igual de contenta.

- Preparado para comenzar con tu recuperación Seiya?.

- En verdad ya comencé ayer, Bunny me estuvo contando toda nuestra historia.

- Así que ayer ya comenzaste?, debería de haberte dado el visto bueno – miró a Bunny y sonriéndole, le guiñó un ojo – espero que fuera buena profesora.

- La mejor – miró a Bunny la cual se sonrojó sin saber por qué.

- Pues hoy tus profesoras no se si serán igual de buenas, pero darán lo mejor para que pronto vuelvas a ser el Seiya del que Bunny está enamorada – corrió las cortinas.

- Pero Amy!, no digas tonterías! - su vergüenza era inebitable, cosa que a Seiya le gustó.

- Enseguidas vendrán a por tí – dijo mas seria.

- Doctora Mizuno.

- Amy, por favor.

- Está bien, Amy... podría Bunny acompañarme?, me gustaría que viniera conmigo.

- Por mí no hay problema – la miró – qué dices?.

- Si.

- Pues enseguidas vendrán a buscaros, estar preparados – Amy salió.

- Qué miras? - Bunny vio que una mirada persistente no dejaba de mirarlo.

- Rubia me gustas más – sonrió – voy a ducharme.

Seiya entró en el baño de la habitación para pegarse la ducha que tanto necesitaba desde hacía varios días.

Fuera, una Bunny confundida miraba hacia la puerta tras la cual Seiya se encontraba.

Era extraño, ese chico ya no era el que ella había conocido días atrás, era un Seiya nuevo con una nueva vida por delante, aunque también tenía muchos aspectos de él y una de las cosas que no había cambiado era la forma de decir las cosas que sentía puesto que, aun diciéndolas de broma, era lo que sentía.

- Listo... - Seiya apareció – debo de salir pronto del hospital, la ropa de aquí no es para nada favorecedora... - no dejaba de mirarse.

- Es cierto, de traje eras más atractivo... - Bunny le contestó de la misma menera que él le había contestado antes, cosa que a Seiya le gustó.

- Señor Kou? - una enfermera entró.

- Si?.

- Por favor, sígame.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y siguieron aquella enfermera durante varios minutos hasta una amplia habitación.

En ella se encontraron varias personas más que, al igual que Seiya, sufrían pérdida de memoria, algunas, lamentablemente, irremediable.

La enfermera le indicó que se sentara en una mesa que se encontraba al fondo pegada a una enorme ventana la cual no se podía abrir.

En ella se encontraban varios juegos bastante sencillos para una mente cuerda pero que, en el caso de Seiya, no le sería nada fácil.

Ambos se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y la enfermera poco tardó posteriormente trayendo algunos juegos más.

- Vas a ser tú quien se va a quedar con él? - miró a Bunny.

- Si.

- Pues voy a decirte como debes de enseñarle y os dejo, que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

- De acuerdo.

La enfermera distribuyó encima de aquella mesa gran cantidad de juegos los cuales comenzó a explicárselos a Bunny como si ella fuera la enferma, por suerte, no era así porque de haber sido ella, hubiera tenido para largo...

- Lo has entendido?.

- Si... - la miró preguntándose por qué le hablaba con tanto desprecio.

- Pues aquí los dejo – se levantó y se fue.

- Antipática... - dijo una vez se hubo marchado – como si no supiera hacer estas cosas... - dijo un poco enfadada.

- Yo... como lo ha dicho tan rápido, no me ha dado tiempo a entenderlas... - Bunny lo miró y se avergonzó por haber hablado así – me... lo explicas? - Seiya la miró con inocencia y ansias, al igual que un niño pequeño que quiere aprender.

- Claro... - sonrió con cariño – por cual empezamos?.

- Por éste – cogió el de las formas geométricas.

- De acuerdo – lo cogió y comenzó a explicárselo.

- Gracias por ser tú la que me enseñe – le dijo avergonzado – y siento ser una carga...

- No... para nada... - vio la cara tan triste que tenía – no es una molestia, de verdad – le cogió las manos – lo hago con mucho gusto – le sonrió – empezamos?.

Por una vez en todos aquellos días, vio a Seiya inocente y frágil como un niño, cosa que hizo que Bunny se extremeciera y que no se quisiera separar de él y si lo hacía, que fuera lo mínimo posible.

Se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, hechada sobre la mesa para poder explicarle lo que tenía que hacer Seiya, pero vio que no la estaba escuchando.

- Me puedes escuchar? - Seiya la miró.

- Lo siento, pero me es imposible concentrarme con estas vistas – le señaló hacia abajo, Bunny miró y vio que el canalillo se le veía más de lo normal – sería mejor que te pusieras a mi lado.

- Si... creo que será lo mejor... - dijo toda avergonzada.

Se levantó de donde estaba, se sentó al lado de Seiya y comenzó de nuevo a explicarle lo que le había dicho con anaterioridad.

La diferencia es que ahora Seiya si que escuchaba con atención.

- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! - en algún otro lugar de la ciudad un teléfono sonó – si?.

- Tienes ya preparada a la gente que mañana deberán de hacer redada por la ciudad para ver si la localizan?.

- No, aun no.

- Pues a qué estás esperando! - colgaron.

- Maldito seas... - miró al teléfono como si él tuviera la culpa – Señorita Mizuky, haga venir a los tenientes de cada sección.

- Si señor, enseguida los llamo.

- Mándelos a la sala de reuniones.

- Como mande – la secretaria colgó y le dio a la tecla que comunicaba el altavoz por todos los despachos del edificio – atención a todos los tenientes, el Señor Katsumata los espera en la sala de reuniones. Dirínjanse allí lo antes posible y no me hagan repetirlo – se oyó como cortó la comunicación.

- Es igual de odiosa que él... - Patricia guardó en el ordenador el informe que estaba escribiendo – qué tripa se le habrá roto ahora, seguro que es alguna tontería suya... - iba refunfuñando camino a la sala.

- Por favor, tomen asiento – dijo el Señor Katsumata mientras repartía unas hojas en casa uno de los lugares donde se sentaría cada uno de sus tenientes – y el señor Kumada?.

- Estará seguramente en el laboratorio, yo le comunicaré lo que diga señor.

- Me alegra que lo haya dicho Señorita Kino, porque a usted por ser del departamento de desaparecidos como al Señor Kumada por ser del departamento de homicidios, son a los que más necesito – Patricia se puso nerviosa – esas dos hojas que os he dado – todos las cogieron y miraron a los que aparecían. Patricia se quedó helada – son dos personas que debemos de localizar con suma discrepción. El chico es Seiya Kou, se encuentra en la ciudad, en el Hospital y aunque antes era bastante peligroso, ahora es completamente inofensivo. La chica es Bunny Tsukino, una persona que conoce bien la Señorita Kino – la miró – verdad?.

- Si... - sus manos temblaban.

- Pues la chica lleva desaparecida un par de días y no aparece por ningún lado, al menos que usted, Señorita Kino, sepa donde se encuentra...

- No, no lo sé. Llevo días sin poder hablar con ella – intentó que su voz no sonara nerviosa – qué es lo que ocurre con ella?.

- Eso es información que no puedo proporcionaros por órden de la persona que ha llamado para que la encontremos, lo que sí que ha pedido, ya lo he dicho antes, es mucha discrepción – los miró a todos – en el momento que la encontréis, traerla aquí – todos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir de la sala – Señorita Kino – la paró – espero que por el mero hecho de que sea su amiga, no la ande escondiendo... su trabajo podría estar en peligro si así fuera.

- Descuide – salió de la sala y cogió su móvil – Bunny, cógelo... - nadie contestaba – dónde estás metida... - fue a su despacho y cogió las llaves de su coche – ésto se está poniendo peligroso...

- Necesito que me des las llaves, tengo que cogerlo...

- Ray, Ray... - Fernando jugaba con las llaves – si las quieres, deberías de pedirlas con más cariño.

- Venga ya!, Fernando, está en juego la vida de muchas personas...

- Solo uno.

- No.

- Una cena.

- No.

- Almorzamos?.

- Que te he dicho que no.

- Uno en la mejilla...

- Está bien... - dijo tras suspirar.

- Chicos! - Patricia interrumpió justo en el momento en que Ray le iba a dar el beso en la mejilla.

- Qué oportuna que eres! - se quejó Fernando.

- No es hora de jugar, mirad ésto – les enseñó las hojas que el Señor Katsumata le había dado.

- Qué es ésto? - preguntó Ray.

- El Señor Katsumata ha dado la órden de que capturemos a Bunny y a Seiya.

- Y eso por qué? - volvió a preguntar Ray.

- No lo se, no ha querido dar mas explicaciones, pero estoy segura de que Tomoe está detrás...

- No me extrañaría nada... - Fernando se quedó pensando – debemos de poner en protección a Bunny y Seiya sin que nadie se entere.

- Si al menos supiera donde está, la he llamado un montón de veces y me sale el móvil apagado – dijo Patricia.

- Hoy Seiya empezaba su reabilitación, quizás esté con él.

- Pues vamos a buscarlos, cuanto más tardemos, más corre el tiempo en contra – Fernando se puso de pie.

- En el hospital nos vemos – Patricia salió.

- Voy con ella...

- De eso nada... - Fernando cogió a Ray de la mano – me debes algo...

- Si?... - se acercó a él un poco sensual – creo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión – dijo con las llaves en sus manos.

- Me gusta que me pongas las cosas difíciles... - sonrió y salió tras ella.

Ray llamó a Carola dirección al hospital para que se reuniera allí con ellas.

Mientras tanto, Amy, se había reunido con Seiya y Bunny en las clases de reabilitación.

- Qué tal va? - preguntó Amy.

- Lento... soy muy lento para recordar todas estas cosas... - dijo desanimado.

- No te preocupes por eso – Bunny le sonrió – lo estás haciendo muy bien.

- Pero...

- Poco a poco lo irás haciendo más rápido – dijo Amy.

- Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, sea el que sea, yo voy a estar a tu lado – le apartó el pelo de la cara y lo miró con cariño.

- Me encanta esas miradas entre los dos – se vio un flash.

- Me gustaría que alguna vez avisaras – Bunny rechistó.

- Imposible, entonces no serían espontáneas y son las mejores – sonrió.

- Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó Amy.

- Ray me ha llamado, me ha dicho que me viniera aquí con vosotros, que era urgente – Amy y Bunny se miraron.

- Que bien que ya estés aquí – se oyó a Patricia.

- Me pillaba cerca...

- Ray y Fernando también vienen? - dijo Amy al verlos.

- Qué ocurre? - preguntó Bunny.

- Ésto... - Patricia les enseñó los papales los cuales Bunny miraba pidiendo una explicación – estáis en busca y captura Bunny...

- Cómo?...

- Nuestro superior ha dado la orden de capturaros...

- No les estregarás, verdad? - Carola la miró.

- Claro que no! - dijo Fernando – si os hemos juntado a todos es para buscar una solución.

- Solución que creo que se cual es... - todos miraron a Patricia – a Bunny la tienen como desaparecida, lo cual significa que la idea que tuvo Carola de disfrazarla a funcionado, así que...

- Llamaré a Omoshiori – dijo Carola.

- Pero además, para ello, Seiya debería estar de dado de alta, aquí no es seguro que siga estando, saben donde está – dijo Patricia y miraron a Amy.

- Sabéis que siempre estoy de acuerdo con vuestras decisiones, pero con esta no puedo estarlo, Seiya es un paciente que no está recuperado – dijo Amy.

- Pero aquí corre peligro – dijo Ray.

- Necesita seguir con su reabilitación hasta que se recupere por completo.

- Vendré todos los días con él – Bunny la miró – Amy, por favor...

- Está bien... - dijo tras un suspiro – pero quitarme esa cara de lástima que tenéis antes de que me arrepienta.

- Gracias! - la abrazó.

- Otra cosa Bunny, te hemos buscado un apartamento para que podáis estar hasta que todo ésto acabe – dijo Fernando – cercano a mi casa y a la de Patricia en caso de que ocurriera algo.

- Cuando queráis, nos podemos ir, Omoshiori nos espera – dijo Carola tras colgar el móvil ya que había estado hablando con él mientras los demás hablaban.

- Vamos – dijo Bunny.

Antes de salir del hospital, Bunny volvió con Seiya a la habitación para que se quitara esa ropa tan horrorosa que daban en los hospitales y también, para recoger las pocas cosas que en ella tenían.

Después de ello, se reunieron en la entrada del hospital y cogieron camino hacia la tienda de Omoshiori, ese amigo tan estrambótico que Carola tenía desde hacía tantísimo tiempo y que nadie sabía de donde había salido.

- Vamos todos juntos? - preguntó Carola.

- Será lo mejor – dijo Fernando y todos entraron en su coche.

- Bunny... - le dijo Seiya bajito para que nadie se enterara.

- Dime.

- Quienes son?.

- No los conoces...? - tuvo un gesto negativo con la cabeza – mira, el que conduce es Fernando Kumada, es el jefe del departamento de homicidios y también el del laboratorio criminalístico, la que va a su lado es Ray, teniente del laboratorio que lleva Fernando, la que está a mi lado es Carola, mi compañera de trabajo y la que va en el otro coche es Patricia, jefa del departamento de desapariciones de la policia – vio como Seiya le cogió la mano – no te preocupes – le apretó la mano – todos son amigos nuestros y nos están ayudando en todo ésto.

- Y dónde vamos?.

- A ver a Omoshiori – dijo Carola con una gran sonrisa.

- Ambos estamos en peligro y para poder despistarlos es necesario cambiar de aspecto, yo ya lo he hecho y ahora te toca a ti – sonrió y vio la cara extrañada que Seiya tenía – confía en mi... - vio que Seiya se quedó extrañado por esa frase – en varias ocasiones tú me la dijistes a mí y ahora te la digo yo a tí, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

- Carola, vamos bien por aquí? - le preguntó Fernando.

- Si, en la tercera calle, gira a la izquierda, la segunda derecha y después la cuarta a la izquierda.

- De acuerdo

- No te preocupes por cual es la tienda, notarás cual es...

Fernando siguió conduciendo tras seguir las indicaciones que Carola le había dado.

Aunque había amanecido soleado, poco a poco las nubes habían aparecido encapotando el cielo de tal manera, que había llegado a convertirse en un manto grisáceo oscuro y las gotas de lluvia habían empezado hacer acta de presencia. Fernando y Ray fueron los primero en darse cuenta al verlas caer en el cristal del coche.

- A que adivino la tienda que es? - dijo Fernando.

- Así es como Omoshiori se hace destacar entre los demás.

- Tiene un gusto demasiado estrambótico – objetó Ray.

- Pero es el mejor de todos – Carola abrió la puerta – vamos? - dijo bajando del coche siendo seguida por todos los demás.

- Este lugar me suena... - Seiya dijo mirando a toda la fachada sin haber soltado ni un solo instante la mano de Bunny.

- Tú ya has estado aquí... me acompañaste junto a Carola – sonrió.

- Omoshiori? - Carola preguntó tras abrir la puerta – Omoshiori, soy Carola!.

- ...! - dijo con su deje de la otra acera – no se como te las apañas querida, pro siempre estás estupenda – la cogió de las manos y le dio dos besos.

- Siento haber llamado tan precipitadamente.

- No te preocupes, sabes que me gustan los retos – se quedó mirando a todos los demás – tú eres la chica que vino la otra vez. Estás divina! - se acercó hacia Bunny.

- Gracias... supongo... - dijo avergonzada.

- Y tú eres el chico que las acompañó – miró a Seiya.

- Y ahora es a él al que debes de cambiar lo máximo posible.

- Pero qué dices loca!, si está bellísimo así! - se giró hacia Carola.

- Su vida corre peligro, necesita un cambio urgente.

- Está bien... intentaré estropear lo menos posible esta obra de Dios – cogió la mano de Seiya – sígueme – dijo dirección a unas cortinas – ésto me llevará un rato – y tras decir eso, pasó tras las cortinas y ambos desaparecieron.

- Espero que haga bien su trabajo... - dijo Patricia entre risas.

- No te preocuepes, si algo no le falta, son plumas! - Ray rió a carcajadas, seguida de Patricia, Fernando y Bunny que intentó disimular.

- Ya se que es un poco raro, pero es muy buena persona y el mejor en su trabajo – Carola lo defendió – y también muy lento para ello... nos vamos mientras tanto a algún lado?.

- Iros vosotros, yo me quedo a esperar a que salga.

- Pero puede tardar un buen rato.

- No importa, tengo mi ordenador – lo tocó – y trabajo que hacer – sonrió.

- Entonces nos quedamos todos, es mejor asegurarnos de que estarán bien hasta que los dejemos en el departamento custodiado – dijo Fernando.

- Cómo lo has conseguido tan pronto? - le preguntó Ray.

- Digamos que me tenían que hacer un favor...

- Pues con esos favores, deberíamos de tener cuidado hasta averiguar quien dentro del cuerpo es de fiar y quien no – dijo Patricia.

- Éste te puedo garantizar que es de la confianza buena.

- Eso espero...

- Chicos... - Bunny se metió en medio de la conversación – gracias por toda vuestra ayuda y perdonar todas las molestias que os estamos causando, de no ser por todos vosotros, no sé lo que hubiera pasado con Seiya y conmigo...

- No hay nada que perdonar – dijo Ray.

- Somos policías y nuestro deber es proteger a los buenos – dijo Patricia.

- Y capturar a los malos – siguió Fernando.

- Desenmascarándolos para todo el mundo para que sepan quien son en realidad – concluyó Carola – siempre hemos estado unidas y siempre lo estaremos.

- Gracias...

- Ejem... - Omoshiori apareció – podíais prestarme un poco de atención? - todos miraron hacia él – gracias. He aquí mi último trabajo...

Corrió las cortinas con sus manos dejando ver a un Seiya tan distinto que de nos saber con antelación que era él, nadie lo hubiera reconocido.

Omoshiori le había teñido todo su cabello negro azabache de un rubio platino que deslumbraba, sus ojos, azules como el mar, resaltaban entre aquel cabello claro y piel blanca.

Le había cortado la coleta, esa hermosa coleta que a Bunny tanto le gustaba, dejando completamente al descubierto su esbelto cuello.

Iba vestido elegante pero informal, una camisa azul cielo ocupaba la parte de su torso dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho por no llevar los botones abrochados, el pantalón que era de color blanco lo llevaba un poco ceñido y sujeto con la correa, una chaqueta blanca, iba sostenida en una de las manos de Seiya.

- Qué os parece? - no dejaba de mirarlo – es un ángel! - Seiya estaba muy avergonzado.

- Porque sabemos que es Seiya, si no, diría que no es él – dijo Patricia.

- Está guapísimo... - Ray no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Buen trabajo Omoshiori! - Carola lo felicitó – eres sin duda el mejor de todos.

- Oh... gracias... pero no es para tanto... - aunque pareciera modesto, en el fondo desea todos esos elogios.

- Bueno... terminando esto, será mejor que nos marchemos – Fernando quería salir de allí cuando antes.

- Bunny... cómo estoy? - preguntó camino al coche.

- Distinto – le contestó sin mirarlo.

Subieron al coche sin hablar nada más, aunque tanto para Seiya como para Bunny les era imposible no mirar de reojo al otro, Bunny porque Seiya estaba tan completamente distinto, aunque igualmente atractivo y eso la hacía ponerse nerviosa y Seiya porque llevaba notando distante y fría a Bunny desde que Omoshiori había corrido aquellas cortinas y había dejado al descubierto era trasnformación que le había hecho.

- Aquí es – Fernando les habló.

- Aquí?, es un edificio demasiado lujoso para haberlo prestado como un favor, no crees? - dijo Bunny.

- Menos posibilidades habrá entonces para que sospechen de vosotros, no crees? - los miró y sonrió.

- Vayamos a verlo! - Carola bajó del coche.

- Espera un momento – Patricia se acercó donde ellos estaban tras bajar de su coche – mejor hagámoslo poco a poco, si entramos todos a la vez, puede ser un poco cantoso y Tomoe es muy probable que tenga gente desperdigada por toda la ciudad.

- Bien pensado – dijo Ray – subiré primero con Seiya – Fernando y Buny se miraron haciendo patentes sus celos.

- Sé que será poco lo que tardaréis en subir, pero... quisiera subir con Bunny, me siento seguro si está a mi lado – la cara que puso Ray fue todo un poema.

- Lo haremos así, Patricia subirá la primera para ver si hay alguien, después Ray, luego Carola con Bunny y Seiya y por último lo haré yo para cubrir la retaguardia.

Todos asintieron y Patricia fue la primera que entró en el edificio.

Entró con cautela en intentando no llamar mucho la atención a pesar de que su mano derecha no dejaba de llevarla cerca del arma que siempre llevaba encima y la cual llevaba escondida bajo su chaqueta.

Ray lo hizo un minuto después y así también Carola junto con Seiya y Bunny.

Todos se habían reunido en el pasillo de la primera planta junto al ascensor.

- Riiiiiiiing!... - le sonó el móvil a Fernando antes de entrar.

- Qué ocurre? - se asustó al ver que era Ray.

- Esto... en qué planta y qué número es el departamento?...

- Dónde estáis? - Fernando cayó en la cuenta que no les había dado esos datos.

- En la primera planta, junto al ascensor.

- Esperaros ahí, voy hacia dentro y os recojo... - colgó el móvil y entró – subir – dijo al abrirse la puerta del ascensor.

- Vaya una manera de coordinar las cosas... - dijo Patricia una vez subida en el ascensor.

- Y se supone que mi vida y la de Seiya la tenemos en sus manos... - dijo Bunny con picardía y sarcarmo.

- Vale ya chicas, ha sido un fallo técnico... lo siento... - se avergozó – aquí es – el ascensor se paró en el piso 9º – vamos – todos salieron y se pararon en la habitación 220 – bienvenidos a vuestra nueva casa... - dijo abriendo la puerta.

- Vaya... - Carola fue la primera en hablar – es... enorme!.

- Y demasiado caro para nosotros... - dijo Bunny.

- Tomároslo como unas vacaciones a gastos pagados – Fernando les sonrió – en los armarios hay algo de ropa, mañana pasaremos por el hotel donde estábais y traeremos el resto de las cosas.

- Gracias, de verdad.

- Es nuestro trabajo Bunny – Patricia le puso la mano encima del hombro.

- Una cosa Bunny – dijo Fernando – no le habras la puerta a nadie y tampoco cojas el teléfono, si queremos hablar contigo, te llamaremos al móvil y para entrar, todos tenemos una llave, de acuerdo? - miró a todos los demás los cuales asintieron – pues eso es todo, disfrutar de la estancia que el departamento de policía de la ciudad os facilita! - invitó a los demás a salir y cerró la puerta tras ello.

- Tan importante es que sigamos vivos para que se estén tomando tantas molestias? - preguntó Seiya asomándose por la ventana.

- Creo que han exagerado un poco... no hacía falta tantos lujos para ello.

- Todos ésto me recuerda a mi casa... - su voz sonó nostálgica – Bunny...

- Dime.

- A que te atraigo con mi nuevo look? - se volvió hacia ella.

- Qué? - se puso colorada y se volvió – no digas tonterías!.

- Lo he estado pensando... - su voz volvió a sonar triste tras intentar desviar segundos antes la conversación – y ojala pudiera recordar todos esos momentos que los dos hemos pasado juntos... - Bunny lo miró – quisiera saber que fue lo que pasó entre nosotros para que te estés tomando tantas molestias, para que estés a mi lado y para que yo necesite tenerte cerca...

- Ya te lo dije, me salvaste la vida y ahora soy yo la que te la está salvando a ti.

- Te puedo pedir una cosa?.

- Claro.

- Abrázame...

- Me estás vacilando? - se puso a la defensiva.

- No... te lo estoy diciendo muy enserio – Bunny se acercó y lo abrazó notando como Seiya la abrazó fuerte – no se muy bien por qué voy a decirte ésto, pero... no te vayas nunca de mi lado, necesito tenerte cerca y sé que sin tí, no sabría seguir hacia delante.

- Estaré a tu lado siempre y cuando tú quieras que lo esté...

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la cuidad, en una gran mansión...

- Toc, toc... profesor? - entreabrieron la puerta.

- Pasa Yuka.

- Perdone que le moleste.

- No te preocupes, el Señor Chiba estaba apunto de marcharse. Qué ocurre?.

- Profesor... siento tener que decirle ésto, pero el Señor Kou ha desaparecido del hospital... siguen buscándolo pero no lo encuentran...

- Que no dejen de hacerlo.

- Si señor – salió y cerró la puerta.

- Vaya con tu querida Bunny, Armando...

- Al final está resultando ser inteligente y todo...

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que sigue en la ciudad y sé como hacerla salir...

Ambos brindaron y tras beber un sorbo de su copa, rieron con complicidad.


	10. Día 10

DÍA 10

Eran sobre las 4 de la madrugada.

Bunny se encontraba en el salón sentada en la mesa que en él había, con su ordenador encendido escribiendo todos los datos que había recogido para que ninguno se le olvidara y así poderlos recopilar después con mayor facilidad.

Como llevaba tantas horas sentada frente a esa pequeña pantalla, decidió hacer una pequeña pausa e ir a la cocina para tomarse un vaso de leche caliente y pasar por la habitación en la cual se encontraba Seiya.

De camino hacia ella, escuchó a alguien murmurar pero no llegó a escuchar bien lo que decía hasta que no estuvo en la puerta de la habitación.

- No... no voy hacer eso Tomoe... ah...! - vio que Seiya se revolvió de dolor con ese grito – no quiero seguir bajo tus órdenes, antes prefiero morir que llevar a cabo tu plan con ella... ah...! - volvió a gritar.

- Seiya... - Bunny se encontraba a su lado intentando despertarlo.

- Bunny... - abrió sus hermosos ojos haciendo que las lágrimas se apoderaran de ellos al verla frente a él.

- Te encuentras bien? - le dijo quitándole el pelo de la cara.

- No... - la abrazó sin pensárselo – he hecho cosas horribles... he matado a muchas personas... - hundió su rostro entre la ropa de Bunny dejando salir esas lágrimas que tenía retenidas – soy... soy un asesino!.

- No lo eres... - sintió los brazos de Bunny a su alrededor – nunca lo has sido... Tomoe solo te utilizó... - intentó ser comprensiva.

- Tengo miedo... - era la primera vez que Bunny oía eso de Seiya – tengo miedo de saber quien soy...

- Eres Seiya Kou, hijo del empresario Chino Misaki Kou y el menor de tres hermanos.

- Y esos asesinatos?, y esas torturas?, por qué las estoy recordando ahora?, son recuerdos de mi memoria borrada? - la miró – en ellos... también estás tú... verdad? - su voz sonó triste y esperó una contestación por parte de Bunny que no llegó – y a pesar de ellos me ayudas... por qué?.

- Ya te lo dije, me salvaste la vida – Seiya se separó de ella – aunque Tomoe te dio la orden de acabar conmigo, tú te opusiste a él, no se por qué, nunca me lo dijiste, solo se que estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida por mí... nada te importaba, excepto acabar con Tomoe aunque eso significara tu... muerte... - no aguantó más sus lágrimas y dejó que cayeran por sus mejillas – una vez me dijiste que habías hecho todo eso por salvar a tu familia, también te aislaste de las demás personas por miedo a que te rechazaran por ser una rata de laboratorio como tú mismo te llamaste y también, dejaste a un lado el poder amar a alguien y dejarte ser amado...

- Por qué no me contaste todo eso la otra noche?.

- Pensé que si no recordabas todas esas cosas de las que tanto te arrepentías, podrías volver a tener esa vida que anhelabas tener y que perdiste para poder ayudar a tu familia.

- Pero... entonces tampoco te recordaría a tí, no?, ya que estás en esos recuerdos perdidos...

- No me importa – sonrió con tristeza – prometí devolverte la vida que perdiste y eso es lo que voy hacer – Seiya la abrazó cayendo con ella sobre la cama.

- No quiero que te alejes de mí, eres en la única en la que puedo confiar, además, necesito tenerte a mi lado...

- Seiya...

Siguieron hablando sin darse cuenta de que los minutos seguían transcurriendo mientras seguían abrazados.

Ambos se sentía bien con el otro estando así a pesar de que cada uno tenía sentimientos distintos hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos.

Fueron los primeros rayos de luz del alba los que despertaron a Bunny.

Al hacerlo, se encontró a tan solo unos milímetros de Seiya, se encontraba tan cerca, que incluso podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su rostro, su expresión era dulce y serena y se alegró al ver que había descansado después de haber recordado cosas que no le habían gustado.

A pesar de ello, los nervios invadían todo el cuerpo de Bunny, tenerlo tan cerca hacía que su adrenalina se disparara a pesar de que no podía hacer nada más que quedarse así, tal cual estaba, inmóvil, observando aquel chico que sin saber por qué, como y cuando, le había robado completamente su corazón.

Fue entonces cuando intentó incorporarse y se dio cuenta de que le iba a ser un poco difícil hacerlo al ver que Seiya la tenía completamente abrazada, lo que hizo que se ruborizara al pensar que Seiya no la había soltado ni un solo instante toda aquella noche.

- Tsuki... - la voz de Seiya la hizo serenarse de nuevo – Tsuki no te marches... - su voz sonaba muy triste – no me dejes... Tsuki... - unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- Seiya... - le habló y esté despertó.

- Yo... - se avergonzó al verse como estaba tan cerca de Bunny – lo siento...

- Estabas soñando de nuevo – le sonrió – pero esta vez parecía ser con alguien muy especial para tí – le limpió las lágrimas.

- Buenos días! - alguien entró en la habitación haciendo que ambos se levantaran de golpe y ruborizados – oh!, no os preocupéis, solo hemos venido a traeros todas vuestras cosas – Fernando sonrió.

- Así es imposible tener intimidad para otras cosas – Seiya se levantó por completo.

- Lo sentimos, pero es la parte mala de ser un testigo protegido – Patricia entró.

- Bunny, te he traído todas tus cosas – Carola apareció con dos maletas.

- Vaya, vaya hermanita... así que aquí es donde estás? - Singo también se asomó – bonito departamento.

- Singo!, qué... qué haces tú aquí?.

- Me vino a visitar – se oyó decir a Amy – como no contestabas al móvil, me vino a preguntar.

- Y de paso también a verte – pensó Bunny.

- Y como tenía que venir a ver a Seiya, pues también ha venido – terminó de decir Amy – si no os importa, tengo que reconocerlo – todos salieron de la habitación – cómo te encuentras hoy? - le preguntó tras quedarse solos mientras lo ocultaba.

- Bastante bien.

- Y la noche?.

- La... noche...

- Si, qué tal has pasado la noche?.

- Recordando... - Amy le prestó más atención – he estado recordando las primeras cosas que hice estando bajo el mando de Tomoe, cosas horribles... al igual que a mí también me han hecho cosas horribles...

- Siento que tengas que pasar por ésto.

- No importa... también se porqué decidí ser una rata de laboratorio – su voz sonó triste – y también he recordado a Tsuki...

- Has dicho Tsuki...?.

- Si, es... una niña que conocí cuando tenía 15 años – su voz sonó nostálgica.

- Te encuentras bien – terminó de reconocerlo – hoy, tras el progreso obtenido, haremos un ejercicio diferente – sonrió – quiero que Bunny y tú os tiréis todo el día en el parque de atracciones.

- Eso le vendrá bien? - Ray se asomó.

- Le vendrá bien para reorganizar los nuevos recuerdos que ha obtenido – sonrió – vete arreglando que voy a decírselo a Bunny – salió y Seiya se fue a duchar – Bunny...

- Si? - cortó la conversación que tenía con los demás.

- Hoy no hace falta que vayáis al hospital, quiero que vayáis al parque de atracciones, así ambos os distraeréis y así Seiya además, para que estimule su cuerpo organice los recuerdos adquiridos nuevos.

- Como quieras...

- Pero... no será peligroso que salgan a la calle? - preguntó Carola.

- Eso ya lo tenemos solucionado – Fernando sonrió – Patricia los vigilará de cerca pero sin apenas levantar sospechas y yo, intentaré desorientar a todos los demás en la comisaría para que busquen lo más lejos de allí, además – le dio un busca a Bunny – si ocurre algo, presiona este botón, manda la señal directamente al busca de Ray, Patricia o el mío, nadie tiene constancia de él.

- Gracias.

- Disfruta de este día con él, nosotros velamos por vuestra seguridad – Patricia le sonrió.

- Tsuki... - Bunny se quedó parada – sería buena idea que le preguntaras por ello, no crees? - le dijo Amy antes de cerrar la puerta y de marcharse con los demás.

Tras marcharse todos y volverlos a dejar solos, Bunny entró en la habitación donde esa noche había dormido junto a Seiya para prepararse su ropa y se encontró con Seiya sentado en la cama paleándose él solo mientras intentaba amarrarse los cordones de sus zapatillas.

- Lo haces al revés – sus miradas se cruzaron y Bunny se acluquilló – primero haz esta lanzada y luego le das la vuelta... ves? - lo miró y sonrió.

- Gracias...

- No las des, dentro de poco verás como lo haces tu solo – se levantó y le volvió a sonreír – voy a ducharme, enseguidas salgo – le dijo tras revolverle el pelo.

Bunny cogió su ropa y tras entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta con el pestillo, comenzó a desnudarse para posteriormente darse esa ducha antes de marcharse con Seiya, los dos solos, a pasar el día como dos personas completamente normales.

- Señor Tomoe... - Yuka abrió la puerta tras haber llamado antes.

- Pasa Yuka.

- Siento interrumpirle profesor, pero el Señor Kou ha llegado.

- Hágalo pasar.

- Si señor – se marchó.

- Kou? - Armando preguntó.

- Es el padre de Seiya Kou, ayer noche me llamó diciéndome que estaba en la ciudad y que quería verme.

- Sabes para qué?.

- No, pero nos vamos a enterar enseguidas.

- Toc, toc – llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Profesor...

- Hazlo pasar Yuka – la puerta se abrió del todo – Señor Kou – se levantó para estrecharle la mano – es un placer para mí el poder tenerle en mi humilde morada. Le presento a mi socio, el Señor Armando Chiba.

- Un placer y gracias por recibirme.

- Profesor..

- Gracias Yuka, por el momento es todo, si necesitamos algo, te haré llamar – Yuka se marchó – Señor Kou, siéntese por favor.

- Gracias.

- Y bien... a qué se debe su grata visita?.

- Quería saber como se encuentra mi hijo – Tomoe y Armando se miraron – desde hace 6 años no he sabido nada de él y tanto mi esposa, como sus hermanos y yo, nos gustaría saber como ha estado todo este tiempo.

- Por algo en especial?.

- Solo para hablar con él para que vuelva a casa – Armando y Tomoe y volvieron a mirar.

- Lo siento mucho Señor Kou... ya sabe que su hijo entró en mi cuerpo de protección...

- Si... lo sé...

- Pues... hace más de un año que murió... fue alcanzado por una bala en el corazón – el Señor Kou se quedó inexpresivo – ya sabe usted las pocas cualidades que tenía...

- Gracias... - se levantó – siento haberle interrumpido – estaba desconsolado y quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

- No se preocupe, siempre será bienvenido – el Señor Kou se dirigió hacia la puerta – Señor Kou, si quiere y mañana aun sigue estando en la ciudad, pásese por mi conferencia.

- Si puedo, lo haré y... gracias de nuevo... - se marchó y cerró la puerta tras salir.

- Muerto?.

- No podemos permitir que uno de nuestros indigentes se marche, nadie puede saber lo que estamos haciendo.

- Pero ahora Kou también ha desaparecido.

- La policía ya está en ello, antes o después aparecerá y cuando lo haga, yo mismo seré quien lo mate...

Bajo un cálido sol, Bunny y Seiya paseaban tranquilamente por el parque de atracciones decidiendo en qué atracciones subirían y en qué orden lo harían.

Acababan de salir de la casa de los espejos y no paraban de reír, por primera vez en 10 días, Bunny estaba conociendo al chico amable, dulce, tierno y sincero que en verdad era Seiya dejando atrás esa coraza que se había hecho bajo el mando de Tomoe.

Fue al salir de la casa del terror cuando ambos se dieron cuenta lo pegados que habían estado el uno del otro al verse abrazados, sus miradas se cruzaron a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios, estaban tan cerca que incluso sentían los latidos del corazón del otro, cosa que a Bunny hizo que las piernas le temblaran y el corazón se le acelerara, aunque por desgracia, ese momento fue interrumpido por el rugir del estómago de Bunny haciendo que Seiya volviera a reír.

- Lo siento... - dijo avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, yo también tengo hambre – sonrió – vamos, yo invito.

- Tú?.

- Si... Fernando me ha dejado algo de dinero, me lo he encontrado entre mis cosas junto a una nota y ya que lo tengo, me gustaría invitarte aunque no sea ningún gran manjar...

- No te preocupes... sea lo que sea estará bien – sonrió.

Se fueron hacia un pequeño local donde reinaban las hamburguesas.

Las había de ternera, de pollo y pescado y a las cuales les podías añadir los que quisieras: maíz, cebolla, lechiga, zanahoria, queso, tomate, mayonesa, beicon...

Se encontraban sentados en una mesa comiendo patatas fritas y bebiendo refresco, mientras esperaban las hamburguesas.

- Seiya... - la miró – puedo preguntarte una cosa? - el asintió con la cabeza – se que no es asunto mío, pero... te importaría hablarme de Tsuki?.

- De... Tsuki...? - se sonrojó.

- Si quieres... es que esta mañana en uno de tus sueños la has mencionado y decías su nombre con tanta nostalgia que...

- Desde bien pequeños – comenzó hablar – mis padres nos llevaban a mis hermanos y a mí a un pueblo del norte de Japón que estaba cerca del mar, ya que, además de ser un pueblo tranquilo, podíamos comer shushi...

- Te gusta el shushi?... - asintió.

- Cuando venía a Japón, era lo que más me gustaba comer – sonrió – allí conocí a una niña... por aquel entonces yo tenía 15 años y la relación que tenía con mis padres no era muy buena... me sentía muy solo ya que no mis hermanos me entendían y lo único que hacía era meterme en líos, en tantos, que ese veranos, era tanta la carga la que estaba soportando que decidí irme solo a la playa mas solitaria que pude encontrar para suicidarme... - Bunny se estremeció – no se muy bien que ocurrió, solo sé que entré en el agua, comencé a irme dentro... recuerdo que no hacía pie, que comencé a tragar agua... y que cuando me desperté, me encontré todo empapado sobre la arena y una bonita niña de pelo rubio y de ojos azules como el cielo, estaba arrodillada a mi lado intentando que yo respirara... - Bunny se quedó paralizada – esa niña me salvó la vida y desde aquel día y durante todo ese verano, no nos separemos ni un solo instante... se podía decir que fue mi primer amor, aunque nunca se lo pude decir...

- Por qué?.

- Las vacaciones terminaron y cada uno tuvimos que volver a nuestra ciudad... nunca más supe de ella, ni de donde era, ni siquiera su nombre... solo me dijo que la llamara Tsuki, decía que todos sus amigos la llamaban así, así que yo también lo hacia... sabes? - su voz sonó triste – me gustaría volver a verla, aunque fuera unos minutos para decirle que el verano que pasé junto a ella fue el más bonito de mi vida y que en todos estos años no la he olvidado... aunque seguro que ella si se habrá olvidado de mí, hace ya tanto tiempo... además, era una niña super bonita, seguro que incluso tiene hasta novio... es lo que ocurre con los amores de verano, no? - la miró y sonrió – seguro que tú también tuviste alguno.

- Más o menos... - se ruborizó – no puede ser... después de tanto tiempo... - pensó – te... te lo estás pasando bien? - decidió cambiar de conversación.

- Si – le brindó una hermosa sonrisa – gracias por este día, hacía mucho que no iba a un parque de atracciones.

- A mi no me las des, Amy ha sido la que ha preferido que viniéramos aquí y no al hospital.

- Espero que con la forma de trabajar de la Doctora Mizuno, pueda recuperar pronto mi memoria.

- Por... qué? - apenas le salió la voz.

- Se que voy a recordar cosas peores que las de anoche, pero también quiero recordarte a tí... - Bunny se sonrojó – quiero saber el porqué no pude matarte y el porqué te ayudé en lo que pude a escapar de ese loco... quiero contestarte a esas dudas que tienes...

- No tienes que hacerlo puesto que ya lo has hecho antes – pensó para sí misma pero a Seiya solo le brindó una bonita sonrisa.

Desde la distancia, Carola los andaba espiando.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!, son la pareja perfecta! - gritó emocionada tras hacerle algunas fotos.

- Carola... - se sobresaltó.

- Patricia... - dijo tras volverse.

- Qué demonios haces?.

- Yo... pues... verás...

- A ver esas fotos... se les ve tan bonitos juntos... - Carola se quedó sin palabras.

- Tú no me estabas riñendo por espiarlos?.

- Pero no puedo evitar emocionarme al verlos juntos.

- Ojala todo salga bien para ellos dos.

- Lo intentaremos – Patricia sonrió – y la investigación, cómo va?.

- Cada vez nos estamos acercando más a Tomoe... y eso me da bastante miedo, aunque a Bunny parece no darle – sonó su móvil, era un mensaje – hablando del Rey de Roma...

- Qué ocurre?.

- Mañana Tomoe da una conferencia y Bunny... bueno, "Meiko Miwa" y yo estamos invitadas y también a la fiesta que habrá después.

- Has dicho Meiko Miwa?.

- Si... no preguntes de donde ha sacado Bunny ese nombre, pero es por el que Tomoe y Armando la conocen... ninguno de los dos saben que es Bunny, al menos de momento...

- Vais a ir?.

- Si - dijo mirando el móvil – si Bunny se entera y no hemos ido, me mataría – le mandó un mensaje.

- Pipi...! - sonó el móvil de Bunny, lo cogió y lo abrió – es de Carola – dijo - "mañana conferencia y fiesta con Tomoe. Ve con vestido. Iré a recogerte temprano" - leyó – mañana... - suspiró.

- No te apetece ir?.

- La verdad es que no... últimamente me estoy acercando demasiado a Tomoe, es un tipo demasiado baboso y me da mucho asco, pero...

- Te ha llegado a poner la mano encima?.

- Cómo...? - lo miró.

- Si te ha llegado a tocar... - se puso furioso y estrujó la lata que tenía en una de sus manos.

- No!, no! - se apresuró a decir – todo ha estado bien, de verdad – sonrió.

- Eso espero... no me gustaría saber que se ha sobrepasado contigo solo para que tú obtengas información...

- No lo hará – le sonrió – vamos? - Seiya la miró – aún quedan atracciones a las que subir – le tendió la mano.

- Si... - Seiya se la cogió pero en vez de levantarse él, hizo fuerza y la atrajo hacia él terminando abrazados – ten cuidado mañana – la abrazó mas fuerte – no me gustaría ir a rescatarte...

- Se cuidar de mi misma – lo miró y se quedó pensando en si de verdad era el Seiya que ella conoció ya que esa respuesta era toda de él.

Tras ello, siguieron su camino hacia el resto de atracciones y a eso de las 6 de la tarde, decidieron regresar al apartamento.

- Vamos por aquí, quiero llevarte a un sitio.

- Pero es tarde y tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana y...

- Será solo un momento, te lo prometo – sonrió y le cogió la mano.

Siguieron caminando en par de manzanas más, Seiya en ningún momento la soltó de la mano, se sentía bien al sentir su calidez, le gustaba tener cerca a Bunny, quizás más de lo que él pensaba.

Bunny no dijo nada más durante el camino, le era imposible hacerlo debido a los nervios que tenía por ir cogida de la mano con Seiya, a pesar de que ella misma se había hecho prometerse que si Seiya no la recordaba cuando despertara, tan solo se iba a limitar a ayudarlo a acabar con Tomoe de una vez por todas y separarse de él para siempre sintiera lo que sintiera por él, pero lo cierto era, que también deseaba que esos días no terminaran porque al finalizar, debería de cumplir su propia promesa y separarse de Seiya y era algo que no quería.

- Hemos llegado – la miró con una amplia sonrisa.

- Pero... - miró el escaparate – por qué?... - lo miró.

- Mañana vas a una conferencia y después a la fiesta privada que dará Tomoe, no? - Bunny asintió – quiero que seas la más bonita entre todas – sonrió.

- Pero en casa tengo trajes... yo... éstos no me los puedo permitir, son demasiado caros y tú...

- Confía en mi – y sin darle opción a decir nada más, entraron en la tienda.

- Buenas tar... - el señor de la tienda enmudeció al verlo – Seiya?.

- Buenas tardes Yuun – sonrió.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte!, dame un abrazo!.

- La verdad es que ha pasado mucho... pero me alegra el saber que no has cambiado.

- Tu en cambio, si – sonrió – y dime, en qué puedo ayudarte?, necesitas alguna cosa de mi humilde tienda?.

- Humilde dice... - pensó Bunny.

- Lo cierto es que me gustaría que me ayudaras a encontrar un vestido para ella – miró a Bunny – mañana va a una conferencia importante y me gustaría que destacara entre todos.

- Mmmm... - se quedó mirando a Bunny – como te gustaría que fuera?, elegante, provocativo, sencillo...

- Quién?, yo? - dijo al ver que la miraba.

- Si, tú. Acaso hay alguien más?.

- Antipático – pensó – Seiya... de verdad, no hace falta... yo... - estaba apurada. Solo quería salir de aquel lugar.

- No te preocupes – sonrió – Yuun y yo somos amigos desde la infancia – le apretó la mano – todo va a estar bien – volvió a sonreírle.

- Has decidido?, no tenemos todo el día... - Yuun insistió.

- Lo dejamos a tu elección – dijo Seiya – por eso hemos venido aquí.

- Muy bien. Por favor, sígueme.

Bunny comenzó andar detrás de Yuun volviendo algunas veces la cabeza hacia donde Seiya se había quedado preguntándose en qué demonios estaba pensando Seiya.

Se paró a un metro de Yuun el cual había detenido su caminar al pararse frente a una larga fila de vestidos y en la cual fue a buscando y cogiendo los que más le gustaban.

Después se dirigió hacia el apartado de complementos, maquillaje y peinado terminando por último en una especie de vestuario donde comenzó la tortura de Bunny.

Primeramente comenzó con los vestidos, se probó todos los que Yuun había elegido pasando con cada uno de ellos por delante de Seiya para que eligiera sobre la modelo, el que más le gustaba. Una vez elegido el vestido vinieron los complementos, el maquillaje y el peinado... tras casi 3 horas, Bunny se presentó delante de Seiya con lo elegido, iba subida en unos zapatos blancos con bastante tacón los cuales estilizaban su figura, la mirada de Seiya fue subiendo por sus piernas hasta que llegó al vestido, era muy sencillo, de talle ajustado arriba con forma de corpiño el cual se juntaba en la cintura dando paso a una amplia falda con vuelo la cual llegaba casi a las rodillas, dejando en todo momento los hombros desnudos de Bunny; en el cuello una hermosa gargantilla de pequeños diamantes rodeaban su cuello terminando en una abstracta flor la cual hacía juego con los pendientes; su largo cabello se lo habían ondulado y recogido a un lado con pequeñas flores dejando el resto del pelo suelto y dejado caer por encima del hombro contrario cayendo sobre su pecho. Un suave maquillaje terminaba con aquel trabajo.

- Qué... te parece? - dijo muy avergonzada.

- Estás maravillosa! - Yuun se metió entre ellos dos – pareces de clase alta vestida así!.

- Yuun – éste se giró – no quiero ser grosero, pero no le hables así, ella no se merece esas palabras. Nos lo llevamos, cárgalo a mi cuenta.

- De acuerdo...

- Te espero fuera – Seiya salió y Bunny fue con Yuun a cambiarse y para que le metiera la ropa en una bolsa.

- Seiya... - dijo una vez de camino a casa.

- Lo siento... siento los modales que ha tenido Yuun contigo, siempre ha juzgado a la gente por su estatus social... como hace la gran mayoría de gente adinerada – dijo triste.

- No importa, por suerte no todos son iguales – sonrió – yo conozco a uno que no le importa compartir con los más pobres... gracias por el vestido – le dio un beso en la mejilla el cual Seiya no se esperaba y siguió caminando como si nada dejando a Seiya sonrojado.

Llegaron a casa y tras darse una buena ducha y cenar, Seiya se sentó en el sillón a ver la tele y Bunny se sentó en el otro con el ordenador portátil en mano para seguir trabajando.

La conversación entre ellos fue nula, a Seiya le gustaba mucho hablar con Bunny, pero también entendía el retraso que debería de llevar en el trabajo por estar solo ayudándolo a él y el cual solo podía adelantarlo un poco por la noche, hasta que el cansancio se apoderaba de ella y terminaba dormida como había sido el caso.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, quitó el ordenador el cual apagó y dejó encima encima de la mesa, después se dirigió a la cama la cual destapó y volvió de nuevo al salón para cogerla en brazos y meterla en la cama tapándola posteriormente para que no pasara frío.

Tras hacerlo se quedó mirándola, esa imagen le era familiar, le sonaba haber estado antes así con ella y le agradó, puesto que al lado de Bunny se sentía a gusto... se sentó en el suelo apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama para mirarla más de cerca, tanto, que incluso notaba su respiración. Estaba tan bonita durmiendo y le debía tantas cosas...

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo poniéndole todo el vello de punta, "¿en qué estaba pensando?", se preguntó y es que se asustó al ver que al estar observándola, sintió ganas de besadla a la misma vez que el corazón se le aceleró.

-Quiero recordarte... - le susurró – necesito recordarte para poder saber porqué me siento así cuando estoy a tu lado... - le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – solo entonces comprenderé por qué tienes que ser tú...


	11. Día 11

DÍA 11

- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!... - el ruido de un escandaloso despertador se escuchó por todo el apartamento.

- El trabajo! - se despertó de golpe sobresaltada – qué hago aquí? - se percató de que estaba en la habitación.

- Buenos días! - Seiya entró con una enorme sonrisa junto a una bandeja con el desayuno y bajo la atenta mirada de Bunny – esta mañana he preparado yo el desayuno, así has podido dormir más para poder estar mas descansada para hoy – dijo sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Gracias...

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, además, anoche volví a recordar más cosas sobre mí, es un paso más para poder recordarte... - sonrió.

- No hay tampoco mucho que recordar...

- Si estás tú, es más que sufuciente – salió del dormitorio con una amplia sonrisa.

Bunny se quedó parada y confundida puesto que el Seiya que ahora tenía a su lado era todo un caballero y nada tenía que ver con el engreído que había conocido días atrás, ¿cuál sería el verdadero?... en verdad, no es que le importara mucho puesto que era la misma persona a pesar de que hubiera momentos en las que esas actitudes la desconcertaban.

Miró la bandeja repleta de comida fijándose en el detalle de un pequeño jarrón con dos rosas rojas, detalle que le pareció muy tierno y romántico.

Tras desayunar, se levantó y acercó la bandeja a la cocina donde encontró a Seiya recogiendo todo y sin dejar de sonreír.

- Carola ha llamado, vendrá a recogerte a las 12:30, ha dicho que seas puntual – siguió sonriéndole, cosa que a Bunny comenzó a incomodarle.

- Gracias...

- He preparado también la ducha, por si te quieres dar un baño antes de arreglarte. Toda la ropa la tienes también allí.

- Gracias... - volvió a contestarle mas desconcertada aún.

Se fue hacia el baño donde cerró la puerta al entrar.

Se encontró con el vestido colgado de una percha bien estirado para que no se arrugara, los zapatos bien puestos en el suelo y los complementos también colocados para que los tuviera a mano.

Demasiadas molestias y muchos pequeños detalles en cuestión de minutos... ¿qué le pasaba a Seiya?.

Entró en la bañera, el agua estaba a una temperatura ideal, se metió dentro y se relajó... no sabía explicar por qué, pero a pesar de que Seiya no recordaba quien era, el trato que tenía con ella la hacía sentirse segura y protegida, aunque la realidad fuera completamente distinta.

Tras 20 minutos dentro del agua, decidió salir para comenzar a arreglarse puesto que Carola no tardaría mucho en venir.

Se secó, se puso la ropa interior, después las medias, se puso el vestido, se maquilló y cuando estaba intentando recogerse el pelo sentada en el tocador que había en la habitación y tras intentarlo varias veces, sintió las cálidas manos de Seiya sobre las suyas.

- Déjame ayudarte... - vio que le susurraba al oído por el espejo del tocador mirándola después sin dejar de sonreír cruzando sus miradas haciendo que Bunny se sonrojara más.

- A cuantas... - titubeó – a cuantas más le has hecho todo ésto?... - preguntó sin expresión.

- Cómo? - la miró sin dejar de mover sus dedos entre el cabello de Bunny.

- Que a cuantas chicas más has conquistado con todo estos detalles...

- A ninguna – su contestación fue rotunda sin dejar de modelar el pelo de Bunny – aunque no lo creas, solo he tenido dos chicas cercanas, pero con ninguna a pasado nada... - su voz sonó triste – nunca he sido buen chico, ni buen hermano y tampoco amigo... las chicas no se querían acercar a mi, excepto...

- Excepto Tsuki y yo... - vio que se sonrojó.

- Si... - apenas se le oyó – bueno, ésto ya está – la miró y volvió a sonreír – se que no ha quedado igual que Yuun te lo puso ayer, pero...

- No... no... - se apresuró a contestar – está muy bien, mejor de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho – se levantó, lo miró y le sonrió – gracias... - se acercó a él y cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos, lo besó en la mejilla con cariño – gracias... - sonrió y salió para terminar de arreglarse dejando a Seiya colorado y con el corazón acelerado.

- Piiiiiiii... - se escuchó un claxon desde la calle.

- Ya voy...! - Bunny se asomó al balcón – Seiya, me voy que Carola ya está abajo – dijo corriendo de un lado a otro mientras se ponía los zapatos – Fernando y Ra... - se paró al ver que la miraba estando de pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados – qué ocurre?, algo no está bien puesto? - se miró por todos lados notando como un brazo la agarraba.

- No es eso... - sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos estaban a menos de un metro – ayer... ayer... - se volvió al escuchar el claxon del coche.

- Carola me llama, tengo que irme – se volvió pero alguien la retuvo haciéndola volverse de nuevo notando como unos labios rozaban los suyos al mismo tiempo que la empujaban hacia la pared apoyándola con cuidado a la vez que correspondía a ese beso.

- Ten mucho cuidado... - escuchó decirle una dulce voz.

- Eh... si... lo tendré... - cogió sus cosas y salió pitando de aquel apartamento con las piernas temblorosas y el corazón acelerado.

- Ya era hora! Anda que no has tardado! - le reprochó.

- Perdón... - su cara era inexpresiva.

- Bunny... estás bien?.

- Eh... si... - seguía pensando en lo que hacía segundos acababa de pasar.

- Wooooo! - se le fue un grito haciendo que Bunny saltara del asiento – es un Kisumi! - dijo al ver el vestido – te ha debido de costar un pastón!.

- No... lo cierto es... que yo no me he gastado nada... Seiya... Seiya ha sido quien me lo ha regalado – se sonrojó.

- Ayer debisteis de pasarlo muy bien para que te haya regalado algo así... - sonrió y Bunny se puso mas colorada aún – bueno... vayamos a trabajar!, esta preparada Señorita Miwa?.

- Preparada Señorita Aino! - se miraron y rieron – espero que lo de hoy no se demore mucho, no tengo muchas ganas de estar con ellos dos, son tan...

- Es cierto, antes admiraba muchísimo a Tomoe por el fabuloso trabajo que hacía para salvar a millones de personas, pero después de saber todo ésto y Armando... ¿cómo puede ayudar a un asesino?, su sueño siempre fue el de ser un magnífico doctor, no?.

- Si... pero él solo se ha metido en esto y debe de pagar su parte de las consecuencias... - su voz sonó triste.

- Aunque tu no deseas eso...

- Carola, mi principal objetivo es ayudar a Seiya... sólo a él...

- Estás verdaderamente colada por él, eh? - se puso toda colorada – cuando todo esto pase, me gustaría conocerlo para ver en porqué en tan poco tiempo te ha conquistado – sonrió.

- Será si se queda con nosotros... - su voz volvió a ser triste.

- No piensa hacerlo?.

- No lo se... me tiene tan confundida... porque igual es dulce y te habla con la inocencia de un niño, que de pronto salta con alguna tontería para hacerme enfadar como hacía cuando lo conocí... hay veces que dudo que de verdad ha perdido la memoria, pero en cambio otras, pienso que es solo una falsa y que lo hace a propósito...

- Debes de entenderlo, ha olvidado 6 años de su vida y cada ver serán más recuerdos los que le vengan, no debe de ser fácil tampoco para él...

- Si... supongo...

- Bueno, hemos llegado.

- La va hacer en su casa?.

- Si, la mayoría de ellas son en su casa, le gusta fanfarronear de lo que tiene.

- Buenos días señoritas – dos chicos les abrieron las puertas para que bajaran.

- Buenos días – sonrió Carola.

- Podemos retirarles el coche?.

- Un momento, vamos a coger nuestro equipo de trabajo.

- Sois periodistas?... cualquiera lo diría... - dijo el otro chico.

- Según qué eventos sean, así vestimos. Cuidar bien del coche – comenzaron a caminar.

- Menudo trato... pobrecillos...

- Bunny, o lo haces así o no te los quitas de encima... bien, cómo lo vamos hacer? - dijo mirando a todos lados.

- Nos separamos... a ver que puedo averiguar.

- De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado.

- Tú también.

Carola y Bunny tomaron caminos distintos.

Ambas fueron a saludando por cada lado sonriendo y hablando con todo aquel que se acercaba a saludarlas, aunque Bunny no es que estuviera muy interesada en ello ya que estaba mas ocupada en observar cada movimiento que hubiera para así poderlo captar con la cámara y analizar la imagen con mas detenimiento y tranquilidad en su casa, era justamente todo lo contrario al trabajo de Carola, que charlaba y charlaba durante minutos a la misma vez que anotaba en su libreta todo lo que llegaba a sus oídos.

- Señorita Miwa? - la hicieron volverse.

- Señor Tomoe... - se quedó sorprendida – gracias por invitarnos a su conferencia – se inclinó.

- El placer es mío por verla aquí... - le cogió la mano y se la besó – he de decirle que está verdaderamente hermosa con su vestido, le realza mucho su figura... - vio que se la comía con la mirada y eso la repugnó.

- Gracias... - se percató de otra presencia.

- Perdón mis modales, ésta es Yuka.

- Encantada – le dio la mano la cual Yuka rechazó marchándose malhumorada.

- Perdónala. Es muy buena chica, lo que pasa es que se pone muy celosa cuando alguna chica se acerca a mi – sonrió.

- Engreído... yo no me he acercado a ti, sino que has sido tú el que se ha acercado a mí... - pensó – no se preocupe... las chicas somos así cuando un chico nos gusta – sonrió – si no le importa, he de seguir trabajando...

- Oh!, si, si, por supuesto... si necesita algo, no dude en buscarme.

- Descuide... - sonrió – con permiso... - se marchó.

Estuvo dando varias vueltas haciendo fotos de todo y de todos, cuando el objetivo de su cámara captó a un señor de pelo canoso, esbelto, de ojos claros, muy bien vestido, alto y de muy buena presencia, apartado de los demás. Al fijarse más, se percató de que sostenía algo sobre sus manos y de que se llevó las manos a la cara.

- Está llorando? - pensó sorprendida – disculpe... señor... - se acercó a él – no quiero ser entrometida, pero... se encuentra bien?.

- Buenos días señorita – levantó la vista y la miró – estoy bien, gracias... - sonrió.

- Hay Dios, qué guapo que es... - pensó – Bunny, pero qué haces?, es mucho más mayor que tú? - se rectificó a ella misma – perdone que haya sido una entrometida, pero andaba haciendo fotos con mi cámara y me ha parecido verlo...

- Llorar... si, así es jovencita – sonrió con tristeza – por favor, siéntese.

- Con su permiso – se sentó.

- Me ha dicho que está trabajando.

- Así es Señor.

- Y se podría saber a que se dedica ésta bonita chica?.

- Pues... soy fotógrafa del periódico "Tokyo Shimbum" señor..

- Periodista... y es bonito ese trabajo?.

- Una vez que te acostumbras si... aunque hay veces que me arrepiento de haber seguido los pasos de mi padre, señor...

- Seguro que su padre insistió mucho para que hoy usted sea fotógrafa, no es cierto?.

- Si...

- Lamentablemente, los padres solo nos damos cuenta de que no siempre llevamos razón hasta que desgraciadamente ocurre algo lo cual lleva a cosas irremediables...

- Perdóneme señor, pero... no le entiendo.

- Yo soy padre de tres hijos y desde bien pequeños les estuve inculcando que cuando crecieran, deberían de dedicarse a lo mismo que yo... los dos mayores si siguieron mis pasos, pero mi hijos el pequeño, nunca le había gustado el negocio familiar, él siempre había dicho que quería ser piloto, pero yo siempre me negué... conforme fue creciendo su actitud hacia nosotros fue cambiando, no hacía caso a nada, siempre estaba metido en líos, no quería vernos... y un día, apareció ante nosotros y nos dijo que se iba a servir a una persona la cual hoy por hoy sigo odiando..., ahora tendría 24 años... pero, desgraciadamente... no podré felicitarlo nunca más... - las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas conmoviendo a Bunny.

- Señor... no diga eso... - le cogió las manos para consolarlo – verá como todo se soluciona entre ustedes...

- No lo creo... pero gracias de todos modos... - miró la foto – mire, éste es mi hijo... - Bunny se quedó petrificada al ver el chico de la imagen – podía haberlo tenido todo y en cambio ahora... ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás, para que nada de esto hubiera pasado, para que siguiera a nuestro lado y no estuviera, muerto...

- Muerto?... - preguntó sorprendida – Tomoe... - pensó – Señor... - se levantó y le limpió las lágrimas con cariño – anímese, verá como pronto, todo ésto pasa... - le sonrió.

- Gracias señorita...

- Meiko – la llamaron.

- Señor Chiba...

- Va todo bien?.

- Si... no es nada, solo he venido a ver que le pasaba a este señor ya que lo he visto un poco mareado – sonrió intentando no ponerse nerviosa.

- Todo bien Señor Kou? - Bunny se sobresaltó al escuchar ese apellido.

- Si, si, todo bien gracias a esta señorita – se levantó – un placer el haberla conocido.

- El placer ha sido mío.

- Bueno, creo que me voy a marchar. Despídame del Señor Tomoe Señor Chiba y dele las gracias por su hospitalidad.

- Descuide – se quedó mirando como se marchaba – Señorita Miwa – la miró.

- Si? - sintió un escalofrío. No quería estar con él.

- Acompáñeme por favor – le brindó el brazo para que se lo cogiera sin hacerme mucha gracia a Bunny – he de decirle que hoy viene verdaderamente hermosa, es la flor más bella de todo el jardín...

- Qué cursilada... es cierto que luego dicen que todo se pega... - pensó – gracias... - tan solo contestó y sonrió.

- Qué tal lo está pasando?.

- Bien...

- Ese "bien" no ha sonado muy convincente... - sonrió – supongo que ir todo el día con una cámara a cuestas no debe de ser muy entretenido y llega el momento en el que uno se aburre.

- No es eso, es solo que yo me dedico al apartamento de arqueología, éste tema, la verdad es que me aburre un poco...

- Ha dicho arqueología?... - la miró – esa sección no pertenece a Bunny Tsukino?...

- Eh... bueno... si... - no sabía que decir – mierda!, seré bocazas!... - pensó – yo... Tsukino y yo trabajamos en la misma, aunque cuando Aino necesita ayuda, también le hecho una mano a ella – sonrió esperando a que Armando se creyera esa mentira.

- Ven, voy a enseñarle una cosa – sonrió.

- Dónde vamos? - comenzaron a alejarse de los demás.

- Ahora lo verá...

Siguieron su caminata alejándose cada vez más de todos los demás hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa parándose delante de una gran puerta la cual solo se abría mediante la huella dactilar.

Armando puso su dedo sobre la ranura y pocos segundos después, la puerta se abrió dando paso a otra de madera.

- Las señoritas primero...

Bunny pasó el umbral de esa puerta con un nerviosismo interior el cual intentaba que no se le notara.

Caminaba por un largo pasillo, parecía estar forrado de metal donde a cada lado y contiguas unas a otras tan solo separadas por unos metros, había puertas del mismo material que la que Armando había abierto primero las cuales se abrían por el mismo método. Tan solo las diferenciaban unas de otras por el número que cada una tenía arriba.

- Dónde estamos?.

- En los laboratorios de Tomoe. Aquí es donde buscamos la cura de todas esas enfermedades que andan desolando nuestro planeta.

- Y por qué tanta protección?, da miedo entrar aquí...

- Tiene que estar bien protegido para que del exterior no pueda entrar nada y no perjudique las investigaciones – llegaron al final del pasillo – adelante – corrió una pesada cortina de grandes tiras de plástico.

- Caray... - miró a todos lados – puedo?... - señaló su cámara.

- Por supuesto – sonrió – demos a conocer al mundo entero todo el esfuerzo que hacemos en este lugar – miró como Bunny empezó hacer foto – aquí encontrará las enfermedades conocidas, las que aún no se conocen pero que tenemos la certeza de que poco a poco irán apareciendo y la cura de algunas de ellas. Pese a ello, le rogaría que no tocara nada, no quisiera que se infectara con algo que aún no tenemos la cura, verdad?.

- Descuide, no tocaré nada – sonrió – y en las demás salas que hemos pasado, qué hay?.

- Nada de su interés. Todo lo importante está en esta.

- Y... le gusta mucho su trabajo Señor Chiba?.

- Lo cierto es que si.

- Desde cuando lleva trabajando con el Señor Tomoe?.

- Hace ya un tiempo... - se acercó a Bunny – es una historia un poco larga de contar – le acarició el pelo – que si quieres, otro día con más tranquilidad se la puedo contar...

- Si... estaré... - con disimulo intentó quitarse a Armando de encima – estaré encantada de escuchara otro día – sonrió – ahora, si no le importa, me gustaría volver arriba con los demás.

- Señorita Miwa... - sintió la mano de Armando sobre su brazo – no habrá pensado que la visita ya ha terminado aquí... - ambos se miraron – quisiera seguir hablando con usted...

- Pero podemos hacerlo arriba – los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

- No – fue muy tajante – se lo diré más claro, me gusta mucho Señorita Miwa y no pienso dejarla salir son haber tenido antes mi recompensa por enseñarle los laboratorios – Bunny palideció y sintió como la pegaba a la pared – he visto como tontea con Tomoe y he de admitirle que eso me pone muy celoso... - sintió los labios de Armando sobre su cuello y una de sus manos subir por su pierna levantándole el vestido.

- Señor Chiba, por favor... - intentó quitárselo de encima.

- Lo vamos a pasar muy bien Meiko... sé que tú también quieres... he visto como me miras... - comenzó a sobarla más por todos lados haciendo que Bunny asqueara más aquella situación.

- Pare... por favor... - comenzó a suplicarle al notar como las una de las manos de Armando se fue hacia la goma superior de sus braguitas comenzándola a bajar.

- No... - le suplicó – plof! - se escuchó una bofetada – que le he dicho que no! - le contestó muy seria – no soy un juguete Señor Chiba! - recuperó la compostura y salió de aquel lugar.

- Yuka...

- Si Señor Chiba? - apareció de la nada.

- Lleva ésto a que lo analicen... - le dio unos cabellos que le había quitado a Bunny – y que sean rápidos.

- Como mande – se marchó.

- A ver que sorpresa nos deparas Señorita Miwa... - se quedó sonriendo escuchando el ruido de los tacones de Bunny por aquel pasillo.

- Dónde estabas? - Carola se acercó en cuanto la vio.

- Vámonos – seguía caminando hacia la salida.

- Pero Bunny...

- Quiero salir de este horrible lugar Carola... - la miró con lo ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Está bien...

Salieron fuera de aquel lugar, subieron en el coche y cogieron rumbo al apartamento donde se encontraban escondidos.

Durante el camino ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Bunny no tenía ganas de hablar y andaba como perdida en sus pensamientos, Carola, a pesar de estar preocupada por su amiga, no quiso insistirle.

- Gracias Carola – le dijo al parar el coche en la puerta del edificio.

- Seguro que estás bien?.

- Si. Mañana nos vemos – cogió sus cosas y entró en el edificio.

- Bunny...! - Seiya se alegró de verla – qué tal...?... - pero dejó de hablar al ver que pasó por su lado sin ni tan siquiera mirarlo.

- Voy a ducharme – su voz sonó triste e inexpresiva. Seiya la observó y no dijo nada más.

Tras dejar sus cosas de trabajo sobre la mesa, entró en el baño, se quitó completamente todas las cosas, se metió en la ducha y con el agua cayéndole por encima, comenzó a frotarse fuerte por todos los lados en los que Armando la había tocado, tanto, que se había puesto rojos cada uno de los lugares en los que se había frotado e incluso hasta le escocían.

Llevaba más de una hora dentro y Seiya comenzó a preocuparse.

- Bunny... - la llamó tras haber tocado antes la puerta – estás bien?.

- No... - le contestó aunque apenas le salió la voz.

- Bunny... - volvió a insistir por no haberla escuchado – voy a entrar – abrió la puerta y tras buscarla la vio metida en la ducha, sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas y el agua cayéndole encima – Bunny... - se acluquilló a su lado y ésta intentó esconderse aún más.

- Vete... - su noto de voz delató que estaba llorando. Seiya se quedó un poco parado – vete por favor... quiero estar sola... - rompió a llorar.

- Mírame... - le alzó la cabeza y se percató de como tenía el cuello, los brazos y el pecho – Bunny... - dijo por decir ya que no tenía palabras – ven, vamos a secarte... - la alzó del suelo y al ponerla de pie antes de taparla con el albornoz, se percató de que llevaba todo el cuerpo igual – quién te ha hecho todo eso? - le dijo tapándola.

- Yo...

- Por qué? - Bunny lo miró y se le volvieron a llenar de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas – no te habrán hecho nada... - pero Bunny no le contestó – ven, vamos...

- No... no me toques... - se apartó al ver que Seiya la iba a coger en brazos.

- Bunny...

- No merezco tus caricias... - se aferró al albornoz y comenzó de nuevo a llorar.

- Me da igual lo que digas – se acercó a ella y la cogió – yo nunca te haría nada malo... - se tumbó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el respaldar de la cama dejando a Bunny tumbada sobre él y recogida en sus brazos – puedes llorar todo cuanto quieras... - hubo silencio.

- Ha sido mi culpa... - dijo pasado un buen rato – por confiarme...

- Pero qué te han hecho?.

- Armando me ha llevado a los laboratorios, me ha estado enseñando cosas y después, cuando me iba a ir, a empezado a manosearme y a besarme por todos lados...

- Ha llegado hacer algo más.

- No... he escapado antes...

- Gracias a Dios... - pensó y la abrazó más fuerte – ya está, ya estás segura... pero deberías de haberte dado más flojo, éstas heridas te van a doler algunos días...

- Pero es que me da tanto asco recordar esas caricias...

- Si quieres – la tumbó en la cama – yo puedo darte otras... - besó con cariño el rasguño del cuello de Bunny haciendo que esta se pusiera roja por completo – ahora vuelvo – se levantó.

- Dónde vas?.

- Ya lo verás – se marchó dejando a Bunny tumbada, confusa y nerviosa – quítate el albornoz – dijo entrando con un cuenco en la mano.

- Qué? - puso el grito en el cielo.

- No puedo darte con ésto si lo tienes puesto.

- Qué es?.

- Una crema a base de yogur, aceite, zumo de limón y leche que hará que la piel de esas zonas que has quemado se regenere antes y no te duelan.

- Pero...

- Solo voy a echarte la crema, nada más, te lo prometo – Bunny dudó aunque al final se desnudó por completo en medio de una gran vergüenza – te va a escocer un poco por el limón, pero enseguidas se pasa – comenzó a darle por la quemadura del cuello para bajar por los brazos, pecho, abdomen, piernas e... ingles... - he estado preocupado todo el día por tí – dijo sin dejar de masajearle por esas zonas – y me alegro que pese a ésto, hayas vuelto a mi lado bien... - sonrió – ésto ya está, deja que se seque un poco y te puedes vestir.

- Gracias...

- No me las des – se levantó – inocentemente te he visto desnuda..

- Serás perver... - levantó la mano para volearle la toalla pero Seiya fue más rápido y la sujetó.

- Es broma – la miró a los ojos muy cerca – así no es como quisiera observarte... el día que eso ocurra, será distinto... - la besó en la frente – voy a preparar la cena.

Bunny se quedó sentada viendo como se marchaba, respirando fatigosa y con el corazón acelerado, había deseado tanto que Seiya la besara de nuevo como lo había hecho esa mañana... pero sus pensamientos pronto se disiparon, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, tenía que ser fuerte y seguir con el trabajo que aun quedaba por hacer...

Terminaron de cenar y como era ya habitual en ellos cada noche, se fueron al sillón pero en vez de estar cada uno en uno, Seiya acompañó a Bunny, la apoyó en él rodeándola con sus brazos observando cada cosa que hacía e interesándose tanto por su trabajo como por cada cosa que hacía escuchando cada palabra con admiración y cariño. Le gustaba escucharla hablar y saber más cosas de ella.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando se percató de que Seiya se había quedado dormido, así que decidió irse a la mesa, acomodarlo mejor en el sillón y taparlo bien para que no se enfriara.

Estando metida de lleno buscando unas fotos en su ordenador, recibió una llamada.

- Sin número?... - dudó en cogerla – si?.

- Bunny...

- Singo... hermano, dónde estás?, tu voz suena rara...

- Me tienen... - alguien le quitó el móvil.

- Bunny... Bunny... - enseguidas reconoció la voz – creías que me engañarías con ese cambio?... mira, por tu estupidez, ahora tenemos a tu hermano...

- Qué quieres? - sonó fría y autoritaria.

- A tí, es obvio y también a Kou... - hubo silencio – si quieres que tu hermano viva, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – colgaron.

Bunny se quedó parada pensando, recapacitando y planeando con la mayor brevedad posible cada cosa.

Miró a Seiya, ni loca lo iba a entregar, así que tras arreglar varias cosas, vestirse y coger algunas armas de las que Seiya solía utilizar, se marchó de aquel lugar dejando una carta cerrada sobre la pequeña mesa del salón que había frente a los sillones dirigida a Seiya y dándole también un beso del cual pareció no enterarse.


	12. Día 12

DÍA 12

Los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la ventana del balcón, despertando a Seiya.

- Bunny?... - la buscó por todos lados – Bunny?... - pero no obtuvo respuesta – qué es ésto? - cogió la carta, la abrió y sacó una foto conocida – qué hace ésto aquí? - se extrañó al verla y comenzó a leer.

"_El pueblo se llamaba Okayama._

_Allí era donde siempre iba a veranear puesto que papá es de allí y los abuelos nunca había querido venirse a la ciudad._

_A pesar de estar veraneando allí durante muchos años, nunca hice amigos, excepto un verano... de eso hace ya casi 10 años; había salido a pasear a coco, el perro que teníamos, por las calas solitarias que allí había, cuando me di cuenta de que un chico estaba en el mar... no sabía con certeza que era lo que le ocurría, solo se que me tiré al agua para socorrerlo y una vez lo había sacado a la arena, solo quería que despertara; cuando lo hizo, me miró con esos profundos ojos azules que tenía y me preguntó que qué había pasado._

_A partir de entonces nos hicimos inseparables y pasemos todas las horas que pudimos juntos, hasta que tuvimos que regresar corriendo a Tokyo por culpa del trabajo de papá..._

_Nunca más volví a verlo y por mucho que intenté buscarlo, nunca más pude volver a dar con él... de haberlo hecho, le hubiera dicho que me llamaba Bunny Tsukino..."_

Seiya paró de leer, a su mente comenzaron a venir montones de recuerdos hasta ahora olvidados.

"_Desde aquél día"_ - siguió leyendo - _"he soñado con algún día volverme a encontrar con ese ya que, aunque nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, fue muy importante y muy especial para mí._

_Ahora resulta que ese chico eres tú, Seiya... no me puedo creer que durante unos días el destino nos haya vuelto a unir, pero, lamentablemente, me tengo que volver a marchar... mi hermano está retenido por Tomoe y no puedo dejarlo en manos de ese monstruo... no se como terminaré pero, quiero decirte que me alegra mucho haberte vuelto a ver, que agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí y que, a pesar de que tú no querías, me he enamorado de tí como nunca antes pensé que lo haría de nadie._

_Sé feliz y ten la vida que un día se te arrebató._

_Tsuki"_

- Bunny... - se quedó pensando que hacer mientras miraba la foto que Bunny le había dejado cuando volvieron a venirle recuerdos más recientes – Fernando – dijo con el móvil en la mano – he de avisarles... - marcó el número.

- Si?.

- Fernando.

- Dime, ocurre algo?.

- Si... Tomoe tiene retenido al hermano de Bunny.

- Qué?.

- Y lo peor de todo es que Bunny ha ido a por él.

- Que qué?.- se ha llevado armas mías también... es un completo suicidio lo que ha hecho, no tiene idea de lo que Tomoe es capaz de hacer.

- Y dónde ha ido?.

- Estoy completamente seguro de que a los laboratorios que tienen aquí. Los tienen en el sótano de su mansión y se entra por la parte trasera.

- Ok, enseguidas vamos.

- Yo no puedo esperar...

- Pero tú también estás loco o qué?.

- Lo he recordado casi todo, estaré bien – colgó.

- Qué ocurre? - preguntó Ray al ver la cara que tenía.

- Tomoe tiene al hermano de Bunny, ella ha ido sola a por él y Seiya se dirige ahora mismo también hacia allí...

- Y qué hacemos?

- Voy a llamar a Patricia y veré en quien podemos confiar dentro del cuerpo de policía para hacer una redada... tú quédate aquí y llama a Amy para ver si se puede venir, tenéis que mirar cada una de las enfermedades que Tomoe ha inventado y ver si hay antídotos para todas porque creo que va hacer falta...

- De acuerdo.

Mientras Fernando avisaba a Patricia y Ray quedaba con Amy, Seiya se encontraba abriendo sus maletas donde estaba todo tal cual recordaba que lo había dejado exceptuando las armas que Bunny se había llevado.

- Pensaba que no volvería a verte... - dijo con su traje negro en las manos – y ésta será la última vez que te veré... - dijo tras desnudarse y colocárselo – debí decirte todo lo que siento Bunny por tí... - dijo amarrándose los zapatos – y prometo que lo haré cuando todo termine... - cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Bunny llevaba ya bastantes minutos esperando tras unos árboles a tener la oportunidad exacta.

- Ahora... - se dijo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta – como te muevas, disparo – le apuntó con la pistola – abre la puerta – el chico no obedeció – te he dicho que abras la puerta - le acercó el arma a la cabeza haciendo que el chico obedeciera – muy bien. Ahora dime, las puertas se pueden abrir de otra manera? - no le contestó – dime! - le gritó dándole con la pistola.

- Si...

- Dime como.

- Con una llave. Se mete en esta ranura, pero yo no la tengo, te lo juro – notó el miedo de su voz.

- Cuántos años tienes?.

- 18...

- Tomoe te tiene a su servicio?.

- Si... estoy en formación... - le miró el cuello.

- Si aprecias tu vida, corre – bajó el arma – corre! - el chico la miró – te estoy salvando la vida de una muerte segura. Vete! - le gritó con tantas ganas que el chico salió corriendo con la mirada llena de miedo – bien... - suspiró profundo – sigamos...

Entró en aquel pasillo frío y solitario... le asqueaba aquel lugar y el miedo le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero no podía dejar que se apoderara de ella, su hermano estaba en manos de Tomoe y no pararía hasta saber que estaría libre.

Siguió caminando por aquel lugar muy sigilosamente para hacer el menor ruido posible, escuchó el sonido de unas llaves y una puerta abrir, casi por instinto porque no tenía ningún lugar donde poder esconderse, esperó al lado de la puerta a que saliera dándole con la pistola en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo.

Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, nunca había pensado que hubiera sido capaz de hacerle eso a una persona, pronto volvió a ser consciente de donde se encontraba, así que arrastró con dificultad el cuerpo hacia el interior de aquella habitación, buscó por toda la ropa esa llave que mas bien tenía aspecto de tarjeta y tras hacer algunas fotos con la pequeña cámara que se había llevado, salió de esa habitación cerrando bien la puerta asegurándose de que si ese hombre despertaba, no pudiera avisar a nadie.

Prosiguió por aquel pasillo entrando en cada una de aquellas habitaciones sin encontrar rastro alguno de su hermano, lo cual hizo que se empezara a poner nerviosa, hasta que se percató mirando con detenimiento que al lado de la cortina de plástico que había traspasado el día anterior, había una ranura que apenas si se distinguía, en la cual metió esa especie de llave abriendo la puerta.

- Seiya, dónde estás?.

- En la parte trasera de la casa de Tomoe escondido tras los árboles.

- Espera a que nosotros lleguemos.

- No puedo esperar Patricia, Bunny está ahí dentro – colgó el móvil.

- Qué terco que es... - dijo Patricia.

- Esperemos no llegar demasiado tarde...

Seiya se acercó a la puerta y miró con cuidado, no le pareció ver a nadie, pero le resultó muy raro que la puerta estuviera abierta y no hubiera nadie vigilándola, cuando notó que su pequeña grabadora se puso sola en funcionamiento.

- Bunny... - sonrió al saber que había cogido el micrófono ha distancia para que se grabara todo – has aprendido muy rápido...

Siguió caminando pasillo adentro haciendo la misma operación que Bunny, abriendo una a una aquellas puertas hasta que se dio cuenta de que la puerta camuflada que daba al piso de abajo estaba abierta y eso lo hizo preocuparse más aún de lo que ya estaba.

- Singo... - Bunny lo vio a través de una puerta de cristal – Singo!... - comenzó a golpearla para ver si su hermano reaccionaba, pero no fue así – he de entrar...

Vio la misma abertura que en las demás puertas y lo intentó con la llave, pero no hubo suerte.

Volvió de nuevo a golpear el cristal pero Singo no reaccionaba, así que sin pensar en el ruido que podía hacer, disparó cuatro veces al cristal resquebrajándolo un poco.

Al ver que no había llegado a romperse, decidió correr para chocar con el impulso y así conseguirlo romper tantas veces como fuera necesario.

- Singo... - corrió hacia su hermano una vez lo hubo roto – Singo...

- Bunny... - al fin habló.

- Estás bien?.

- Si... un poco condolido, pero bien.

- Te han hecho algo?.

- No... creo que no...

Hay que salir de aquí – dijo mientras intentaba soltar a su hermano – tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes...

- Yo creo que no – Bunny palideció al escuchar esa voz.

- Voy a sacar a mi hermano de aquí sea como sea – se puso de pie y lo miró.

- Bunny, no hagas las cosas más difíciles.

- Suelta a Singo, Armando, y te daré lo que quieres, pero para fiarme de que lo cumplirás, yo lo acompañaré a la salida, vamos hermano – le indicó que se pusiera de pie ayudándolo – Singo...

- No puedo mover las piernas...

- Qué? - palideció aún más – que le has hecho a mi hermano! - nunca había imaginado que sería capaz de hablar así y de desear tanto matar a una persona.

- Yo?... asegurarme de que tú no salgas de éste lugar... - sonrió.

- Eres... - se dirigió hacia él apuntándolo con la pistola – eres un ser despreciable y sin escrúpulos...

- Adelante... mátame... pero he de decirte que son eso solo vas a conseguir poner más en peligro a tu hermano... - volvió a sonreír y vio que Singo era apuntado con otra arma.

- Singo... - se volvió y notó 4 manos que la sujetaron de inmediato.

-Bunny... Bunny... - Armando se puso delante de ella y le acarició la cara – nunca pensé que te convertirías en una chica tan bonita... - comenzó a bajar la mano por el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho – y tan atractiva... - Bunny le escupió y a cambio recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de Armando – una pena que la cosa vaya a terminar así...

- Suéltala . Una voz de oyó desde la puerta haciendo que Armando mirara.

- Hombre!, el que faltaba!, pensábamos que tu pérdida de memoria era irreversible, Seiya...

- Suelta ahora mismo a Bunny, o si no...

- O si no, que?.

- Llama a quien quieras, nadie vendrá en tu ayuda, ni tan siquiera él – indicó que Tomoe entrara a punto de pistola.

- Soichi...

- No te preocupes por mí Armando, sigue con nuestro plan...

- Seiya, creo que estás en desventaja – rió – yo tengo a dos y tú solo a uno... - se dirigió a la mesa de fondo y cogió una jeringuilla con un líquido azul – tú eres el que más puede perder... - se dirigió hacia Bunny.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Armando...

- No me creo ninguna de tus amenazas... - destapó la aguja y Bunny comenzó a moverse – tranquila, no te dolerá...

La aguja rompió la suave piel de Bunny llegando hasta la vena en la cual paró y soltó ese líquido azul el cual casi instantáneamente se mezcló con la sangre haciendo que Bunny cayera desplomada al suelo.

- Bunny... - Seiya soltó a Tomoe y corrió hacia ella.

- Ves?, sabía que no lo harías.

- Qué le has hecho?.

- Empezar con lo programado – rió.

- No... - le acarició la cara teniéndola en brazos – Bunny... no tú...

- Qué escena tan conmovedora... -se oyó el apuntar de un arma – ahora mismo podría acabar con los dos... - rió.

- No lo permitiré... - contestó sin dejar de mirar a Bunny mientras la dejaba con cuidado en el suelo – aunque sea lo último que haga, no dejaré que os salgáis con la vuestra – se oyeron varios disparos.

- Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Fernando junto con Patricia y otras 5 personas más dentro de aquel pasillo. Se oyeron varios disparos más.

- Disparos... hemos de darnos prisa – Patricia se adelantó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras – qué es ésto? - se preguntó al llegar y ver a un montón de cuerpos sin vida en el suelo.

- Soichi... - se escuchó la voz de Armando – resiste, pronto vendrán los demás...

- Cuando lleguen, será demasiado tarde...

- No... te recuperarás y podremos seguir con nuestros experimentos.

- Sigue... - comenzó a tener dificultad para hablar – sigue tú solo con ellos... estás... - tosió y la sangre comenzó a aparecer en su boca – estás perfectamente cualificado para ello, eres el mejor y por eso te elegí... - Tomoe cerró sus ojos y dejó de respirar.

- Kou... - Armando se levantó cogiendo del suelo el primer arma que encontró – terminemos con ésto de una vez...

Aún no había terminado de acabar la frase cuando Armando apretó el gatillo disparando aquel arma el cual iba dirigido a Seiya, pero Seiya, con los reflejos que había adquirido en todos aquellos años bajo el mando de Tomoe, esquivó aquella bala a la misma vez que disparó su arma dando aquella bala en la cabeza de Armando desplomándolo al suelo sin vida.

Después de que todo aquello terminara, Seiya corrió al lado de Bunny y la cogió en brazos.

- Perdóname... - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas – ojalá te hubiera encontrado antes de todo ésto... te he anhelado tanto en mi vida desde aquel día... - la abrazó aún más fuerte – por favor, no me dejes... no ahora...

- Seiya... - alguien lo llamó desde la puerta.

- Patricia... Fernando... - se alegró de verlos.

- Estás bien?.

- Yo si... pero hay que sacar a Singo y a Bunny de aquí... hay que llevarlos cuanto antes al hospital...

- No te preocupes, Ray y Amy ya están avisadas... todo ha acabado y ellos dos se pondrán bien...

- Eso espero...

Minutos mas tarde, todo aquel lugar se llenó de policías los cuales acordonaron toda la zona y ayudaron a sacar todos aquellos cuerpos que allí dentro yacían sin vida a la misma vez que dos ambulancias se dirigían al hospital lo más rápido que podían.

- Seiya... - Amy entró en la sala de espera junto a Carola, Ray, Fernando y Patricia, haciendo que éste levantara la vista.

- Cómo se encuentra? - era lo único que podía preguntar.

- Singo en pocas horas volverá a estar bien, tan solo le pusieron anestesia de cintura para bajo para que...

- Amy, Bunny cómo está? - la interrumpió puesto que era lo único que quería saber.

- No lo se...

- Cómo que no lo sabes? - se puso de pie y bastante alterado.

- Seiya, tranquilo – Fernando intentó tranquilizarlo.

- Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo sabiendo que le inyectaron alguna cosa que ellos inventaron... - volvió a sentarse apoyando sus codos en la rodilla para así sujetar la cabeza la cual tenía agachada mirando hacia el suelo – Bunny podría morir... - su voz sonó calmada y muy triste – podía volverla a perder y ésta vez sería para siempre...

- No te puedo dar certeza, pero creo que el antídoto que le hemos puesto funcionará – Seiya levantó la vista – tras analizar con detenimiento la sangre que le extraímos cuando llegó al hospital, nos dimos cuenta de que era lo último que habían fabricado y con ello, un posible antídoto... Ray fue la que se dio cuenta, así que solo podemos esperar... si quieres, puedes pasar a verla.

No contestó. Era demasiado grande las ganas que tenía de verla puesto que eran muchas horas las que llevaba esperando en aquella fría sala del hospital.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la encontró tumbada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados... parecía que dormía como siempre lo hacía, como si nada hubiera ocurrido... cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó a la cama, a pesar de llevar esa horrible ropa que ponían en los hospitales, era ella, solo ella... se alegraba de tenerla a su lado, de poderla contemplar y acariciar después de tanto tiempo... nunca se hubiera imaginado que gracias a Tomoe, la hubiera vuelto a encontrar... a su único amor...

Dejó su guitarra en el suelo, siempre le había gustado tocarla a pesar de que nunca se le había dado bien del todo.

Acercó un sillón que había a la cama de Bunny en el cual se sentó con guitarra en mano.

- Se que quizás no puedas escucharme y tampoco es que sea muy bueno en ésto, pero de todos modos, quiero regalarte algo que escribí hace mucho tiempo...

Una dulce melodía comenzó a escucharse en la habitación, eran los acordes de aquella guitarra tocada con cariño junto a la dulce voz de un chico.

"_Qué milagro tiene que pasar_

_para que me ames_

_que estrella del cielo a de caer_

_para poderte convencer_

_que no sienta mi alma sola_

_quiero escaparme de este eterno anochecer._

_Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran_

_pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más_

_me sigo preguntando_

_por qué te sigo amando y dejas desangrando mis heridas._

_No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,_

_pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero_

_mis alas en el viento, necesitan de tus besos_

_acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo._

_Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados_

_cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado_

_no me canso de buscarte_

_no me importaría arriesgarme_

_si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte..."_

Mientras Seiya seguía metido en su canción cantándola con el alma, alguien comenzó a despertarse un poco aturdida, pero alegre de escuchar aquella dulce melodía y ver de quien venía.

- Cantas horrible... - fue lo único que le dijo una vez que hubo terminado.

- Bunny... - pensó haciéndole estremecerse por dentro dándole ganas de llorar al verla despierta – horrible? - volvió a su estado normal – seguro que lo hago mejor que tú...

- No lo creo... - Bunny le sonrió y Seiya deseó abrazarla. Al final consiguió detenerse.

- Oye... qué se te pasó por la cabeza para irte sola? - le reprochó – tienes idea de lo que te hubiera podido pasar?.

- He sido consciente en todo momento... he tenido mis motivos para hacerlo.

- Motivos?... - se extrañó – qué motivos?, casi te matan!.

- He conseguido que vuelvas a ser tú y te he devuelto la vida que perdiste, tal y como te prometí – Seiya se sonrojó.

- Bunny... - su voz sonó melodiosa – porqué no me dijiste aquel día en el parque de atracciones que Tsuki eras tú... ahora me siento como un tonto, te dije cosas de ella que...

- No me digas que el gran Seiya Kou se avergüenza?.

- No es eso! - estaba todo colorado – pero debiste de habérmelo dicho.

- Y de qué hubiera servido si no me recordabas... - su voz sonó triste – no quería atarte de alguna forma a mí sin saber como iba a terminar todo ésto... no podía dejar que sufrieras más de lo que ya lo habías hecho, no era justo para tí y tampoco para mí... nunca pensé volverte a encontrar a pesar de que nunca te he olvidado, ahora ya tienes tu vida, vuelve a casa, tus padres te echan mucho de menos y se culpan por todo.

- Pero... y tú?... me estás pidiendo que nos alejemos?, después de todo...

- Somos distintos Seiya, no lo puedo negar, pero no veo justo que ahora que puedes ser quien siempre has querido ser, apartes de nuevo ese sueño por mí...

- A la mierda todo eso! - se puso encima de ella mirándola fijamente y tan cerca el uno del otro que notaban hasta sus respiraciones – no me digas eso Bunny, no ahora... por qué ese cambio?.

- No ha sido de ahora... - apartó la vista – lo llevo pensando desde que te operaron... prometí devolverte tu vida y después...

Mírame – Bunny no lo miró pero Seiya si se percató de sus lágrimas – Bunny, mírame...

- No... - apenas le salió la voz. En todo aquel tiempo se había enamorado de Seiya y le dolía cada una de aquellas palabras que le decía, pero era lo mejor para cada uno.

- Todos mis sueños no valen nada si tú no estás en ellos... - se levantó – me da igual todo, solo te quiero a tí... - Bunny lo miró y Seiya aprovechó para besadla – nunca más te alejes de mí, nunca...

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso deseado por dos dos durante mucho tiempo, un beso que expresaba lo que los dos sentían por el otro y lo cual, nunca se habían dicho antes, ese amor nacido de la más simple inocencia alimentado por el anhelo del paso de los años por saber el uno del otro y que, después de casi 9 años y tras tenerse uno enfrente del otro, nada importaba excepto solo ellos dos.


	13. Ending

ENDING

"Soichi Tomoe al descubierto".

Era el encabezado de todos los periódicos y revistas del mundo tan solo una semana después de que Seiya acabara con su vida.

"_Nuestro estimado Soichi Tomoe, más conocido como el profesor Tomoe, ha resultado ser una persona completamente distinta de la que todos pensábamos._

_Tras esa cara dulce, gentil y honesta que a todos nos hacía ver junto con un corazón enorme por querer ayudar a los demás desfavorecidos en encontrar la cura a miles de enfermedades que hoy en día no tienen solución, ha resultado ser un ser repugnante y sin escrúpulos el cual solo sabía experimentar con gente humana para su propio interés._

_Gracias a Fernando Kumada, director del Laboratorio Forense Criminalístico y Teniente del Cuerpo de Policía del Departamento de Homicidios, a Patricia Kino, Teniente del Cuerpo de Policía del Departamento de Desaparecidos, a Ray Hino, Jefa del Laboratorio Forense Criminalístico, a la Doctora Amy Mizuno, a Carola Aino, Cronista del Periódico "Tokyo Shimbum" y muy especialmente a Seiya Kou, hijo menor de Misaki Kou y a Bunny Tsukino, Fotógrafa del periódico "Tokyo Shimbum", por haber sido los afectados en toda esta trama, hemos podido descubrir uno de los mayores impostores y asesinos de nuestro tiempo, el cual, junto al Doctor Armando Chiba y todos su secuaces, nos han estado engañando durante años..." (ver reportaje en el interior)_

- Wooo!, menuda portada chicas! - Fernando no paraba de mirarla – y salimos todos en las fotos!.

- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de toda la ayuda que me habéis prestado...

- No digas tonterías Bunny, hicimos nuestro trabajo – Patricia sonrió.

- De todos modos, gracias... sin todos vosotros, no se qué hubiera sido de mi...

- Bueno Seiya... si quieres recompensarnos, qué tal invitarnos unos días a casa de tus padres en China? - Carola para algunas cosas no tenía vergüenza. Seiya se quedó parado.

- Ir a casa... - apenas murmuró.

- Estás bien?.

- Eh? - salió de sus pensamientos – bueno, ya veré que se puede hacer... - sonrió – Bunny, nos vamos? - le tendió la mano con la más dulce sonrisa esperando a que su princesa la acogiera en la suya.

- Si – cogió la mano de aquel chico que le robó el corazón – más tarde nos vemos.

- Que lo paséis bien! - todos los despidieron.

- Todo ha terminado... parece casi imposible después de tantos días...

- Hablas como si no quisieras que terminara el infierno por el que han pasado Bunny y Seiya, carola; deberías de alegrarte por ellos.

- Y lo hago Ray, me alegro mucho de que todo haya salido tan bien y que estén juntos.

- Entonces?.

- Es solo que ahora me han puesto en arqueología con Bunny y sus conferencias son aburridísimas... - suspiró.

- Y quién te dice a tí que entre tantas antigüedades algún día no pase que alguna de ellas guarde un enorme secreto que ponga la humanidad en peligro?.

- De verdad lo crees Amy? - la miró ilusionada.

- Todo es posible en esta vida... - sonrió.

Pasaron los días y Seiya se encontraba junto con Bunny en el avión camino a casa.

- Te encuentras bien?.

- No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo Bunny, hace tanto tiempo que no se nada de ellos...

- Te echan de menos y se culpan por lo que pasó, tu padre me lo dijo... - le acarició la cara – estoy segura de que todo va a ir bien – le sonrió sin dejarlo de mirar.

- No sé que haría sin tí... - la besó – no lo sé...

Tras una hora más de viaje, el avión tomó tierra en la capital de China, en Pekín.

A pesar de que Japón y China no estaban muy lejos, las diferencias entre ambos países, aunque no eran muy notables, existían, Bunny se percató de ellas nada más poner los pies en el suelo tras bajar del avión.

Cogieron uno de los tantos taxis que a la salida del aeropuerto se acumulaban en la puerta para coger camino a las afueras de la ciudad, dirección a la montaña donde se encontraban los residenciales de las familias adineradas, entre ellas, la familia de Seiya.

Fue casi otros 30 minutos más los que estuvieron subidos en ese taxi.

- Ya estoy en casa... - dijo tras divisar las puntas más altas de algunos torreones. Bunny solo sonrió.

- Ya hemos llegado – el taxista paró.

- Muchas gracias por traernos, quédese con el cambio.

- Gracias señor... - se marchó.

- Ésta es tu casa? - miraba a todos lados.

- Si... riqueza y poder mires donde mires...

- Seiya... creo que yo aquí no pinto nada... - comenzó a ponerse nerviosa – qué dirán tus padres cuando me vean... una plebeya como yo, con pantalones vaqueros y camisa, metida en su casa...

- Bunny... - cogió su mano y notó como temblaba – recuerda que fuiste tú la que insistió venir... - sonrió.

- Lo sé, pero no me imaginaba todo ésto...

- No puedo hacerlo sin tí...

Seiya la miró con esa mirada que en parte odiaba a pesar de ser muy dulce porque con ella siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Sin soltarle la mano, comenzaron a subir aquella escalera tallada en mármol hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera en la cual solo se podía llamar, golpeando con el llamador que en ella había para que retumbara en toda la casa.

Sintió como Bunny apretó más fuerte aún su mano y eso lo hizo tranquilizarse aún más por raro que pareciera.

Pasados unos segundos, la puerta fue abierta por una menuda sirvienta rechoncha y de pelo canoso.

- Qué desea? - los miró de arriba abajo a ambos.

- Mayumi... - la sirvienta tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- Señorito Seiya... - la bandeja que tenía en una de sus manos cayó al suelo.

- Mayumi! - se escuchó ña voz de otra mujer – cuántas veces te he dicho que el mobiliario de la casa hay que tratarlo con respeto!... vuelve enseguidas al trabajo.

- Pero señora...

- Nada de... - su voz enmudeció cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró frente a ella, de pie, un apuesto joven de cabello oscuro y de ojos claros – Seiya... - apenas le salió la voz – hijo mío... Seiya! - corrió hacia sus brazos.

- Madre... - correspondió ese abrazo con lágrimas. Era mucho el tiempo que llevaba esperándolo.

- Hijo mío...

- Madre... - otro apuesto chico de cabello castaño salió – her... mano... - dijo tras reconocerlo inmediatamente – padre!, Yaten!, Seiya está aquí! - se oyeron pasos.

- No puede ser... me dijeron que habías muerto... - andó despacio hacia él – he soñado tanto tiempo con volverte a tener en mis brazos hijo mío...

Bunny se quedó rezagada viendo como Seiya se reencontraba después de tanto tiempo con su familia.

No pudo evitar emocionarse con aquella escena tan conmovedora entre Seiya, sus padres y sus hermanos.

-Perdón señorita – el Señor Kou intentó mantener sus modales al percatarse de su presencia.

-No se preocupe señor – sonrió – no hay nada que perdonar – vio que el padre de Seiya la miró con detenimiento – perdone mi vestimenta, no sabía...

-eres la señorita que me consoló en aquella conferencia, la fotógrafa...

-Si Señor... - se quedó alucinando por haberla reconocido.

-Gracias por haber traído a mi hijo de vuelta a casa... - sus palabras eran de los más agradecidas.

-No... yo solo...

-Padre, madre, hermanos... - Seiya se dignó hablar – ella es la señorita Bunny Tsukino... mi amiga, compañera y confidente durante todo este tiempo... - se acercó a ella – y mi prometida a partir de ahora – la miró – si tú quieres...

-Seiya... yo... - estaba toda colorada.

-Di que si hija – se escuchó al Señor Kou – si mi hijo es lo que desea, no seremos nosotros quien se oponga – sonrió.

-Si... - Seiya la cogió en peso sin dejarla de mirar y sonreís mientras daban vueltas para después dejarla de nuevo en el suelo y tras coger su cara entre sus manos, besadla – ahora y siempre... te amo, Seiya Kou.

-Y yo a tí, Bunny Tsukino...

FIN


End file.
